Donde hubo fuego Ceniza queda
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Mako no tuvo el valor de decirle a Korra lo que sentía,ella se embarca en un acorazado de la flota de fuego y él la dejó marchar. aún así nunca dejó de pensar en ella. cuatro años después Mako está a punto de casarse pero Korra vuelve. el la sigue queriendo...pero ella viene con alguien más ¿qué pasará? Makorra 100%! Capituo 14 Up!las vueltas de la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Y primero que nada gracias por leer, no soy nueva en FF pero este es mi primer fic dedicado a La Leyenda de Korra,. Es un long fic Mako X Korra, una pareja que me encantó desde que vi la serie. Espero que les guste y ojalá dejen sus review para saber que tal voy...

**A propósito, nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de nickelodeon y de sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío es la historia. Este fic es solo con el fin de entretener **

Ahora si Leat´s Read!

_**Donde hubo fuego Ceniza queda**_

_**Prologo**_

_Debió haberla detenido. Ella se despidió de todos cariñosamente, con esa enorme sonrisa que la caracterizaba. En sus bellos y expresivos ojos de cielo se vislumbraban pequeñas lagrimillas que no alcanzaban a escapar y rodar por sus mejillas, y él, ahí parado como un tonto miraba cómo el amor de su vida se alejaba de su lado. A saber si volvería pronto... ¡a saber si volvería algún día!.._

_Abrazó a los pequeños maestros aire y posó un beso en las frentes de los niños, "los extrañaré" susurró y sonrió. Tenzin le miraba entre sereno y triste, entendía que ella tuviera que volar, más allá de la ciudad que la joven Avatar acababa de salvar había un mundo que también le necesitaba, pero se había encariñado tanto con la muchacha, que ahora sentía como si perdiera una hija. "estoy orgulloso de ti Korra..." el hombre le dio un abrazo y la joven avatar correspondió el gesto, le había tomado mucho afecto a su maestro. Pema le sonrió y acarició su mejilla pidiéndole que se cuidara y no les olvidara, luego la joven se volvió hacia ellos._

_Sintió aproximarse a la chica y desvió la mirada un poco, no podía sostenerla, no podía verla marchar. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo permitía?, estrechó la mano de Bolin y el muchacho le mostró un puchero de niño chiquito "no te vayas Korra, no sé que voy a hacer sin ti" la chica le mostró una hermosa sonrisa "cuando vuelva iremos a cenar otra vez" dijo dando un suave beso en la mejilla al maestro tierra, este se puso rojo y asintió feliz. Cómo envidió a su hermano en ese momento. Podía decirle sin prejuicios a Korra que estaba loco por ella, pero en cambio él... luego la muchacha llegó hasta donde estaba, "adiós Mako..." fue todo lo que dijo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia el muelle donde un barco armado de la flota de fuego esperaba anclado, Naga corrió a su lado. "Korra espera...!" pero una delicada mano apretó la suya y Mako sintió como unos ojos verdes le miraban inquietos. Asami le veía interrogante y con los labios entreabiertos, el joven suspiró y levantó la vista solo para observar que la maestra agua había girado un poco la cabeza por encima del hombro y esperaba una respuesta. "vuelve pronto..." le dijo. Korra le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que Mako no supo definir si era de tristeza o algo más. "claro..." fue toda su respuesta. Y ahí el maestro fuego supo que había perdido su única oportunidad, su última oportunidad..._

_La joven Avatar embarcó junto con el General Iroh II en la nave. Había decidido ir con la flota de fuego y ayudarles en lo que pudiera, después de todo, fuera de republic City todavía había cosas que atender. Y el barco por fin zarpó... y Mako sentía que se hundía en la más miserable de las torturas. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Porqué nunca le dijo Te amo. Se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, pero hoy tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y no fue capaz. Korra fue sincera con él desde el principio, pero Mako no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Asami y decirle la verdad, que estaba enamorado de la morena y que ya no podía continuar mintiéndole...sin embargo no lo hizo..._

_Korra miraba por el barandal, se habían alejado un poco de tierra pero todavía podía vislumbrase el muelle ahí en el horizonte, como hundiéndose en el profundo océano a medida que el barco se alejaba más y más. ¿Estaba bien así...? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Él así lo decidió. Dejó escapar un suspiro y el viento sopló haciendo volar su melena castaña, de cualquier modo ella no haría nada más al respecto. Fue sincera en su momento, pero también tenía orgullo, uno que no la dejaría caer. "adiós Mako..." repitió susurrando al viento y regresó al interior del barco. A partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar..._

**Capítulo I **

**El regreso.**

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, luego de una ducha rápida y un desayuno casi ausente porque Bolin se había comido casi todo antes de irse al Gym, Mako salió a prisa de su departamento. Hoy no iba a entrenar, tenía que ver algunas cosas con Asami, porque el tiempo estaba muy metido y querían tener todo listo para antes de que comenzaran las finales del campeonato, por ello que ni siquiera prendiera el radio, o de lo contrario se hubiera enterado. Claro que como las prisas lo tenían loco tampoco se dio el lujo de coger un diario de esos que vendía el señor de la esquina, ¿para qué? de todos modos no tendría tiempo, su prometida lo traería de aquí para allá todo el santo día y sabe dios a qué hora podría leerlo, pero de haberlo comprado se hubiera enterado...

Cuando llegó a la casa de la chica entró por el jardín y llamó a la puerta, no tardó en recibirle una mujer algo mayor y con una sonrisa le guió hasta la pequeña sala.

-la señorita le espera joven...-Mako hizo un gesto de cabeza dando las gracias y la mujer se retiró dejando solo al joven con Asami, que se hallaba sentada en un sillón.

-amor! –se levantó y rápidamente llegó hasta él para abrazarlo y darle un dulce beso

-hola linda, ya estás lista?

-claro

Asami cogió un bolso de cuero negro y se lo echó al hombro. Ambos salieron mientras decidían si ir en el nuevo Satomovil de Mako o en la moto de la chica y terminó ganando el maestro fuego. Así que subieron y se dirigieron hacia el centro. Feliz el joven iba estrenando su nuevo vehículo, ahora ya podía darse esos lujos. Luego de ser parte de los héroes que salvaron la ciudad cuatro años atrás la vida pareció sonreírle, todo cambió para mejor. El pro-bending volvió y con fuerza, los hurones de fuego estaban en la cima y se habían consolidado como el mejor equipo, claro, tuvieron que conseguir un nuevo maestro agua, pero el chico no era malo y además tenía mucho por delante. Ganaban muy bien y también estaba a poco más de un mes para las finales del campeonato, y también de su boda con su hermosa novia, a quien quería mucho.

A Asami tampoco le había ido mal, retomó el negocio de su padre, aunque tuvo que empezar desde abajo, le bastaron solo cuatro años para volver al mercado y establecerse bien, no era tan adinerada como solía serlo, pero vivía bien y tranquila, y eso le bastaba. Y también tenía a Mako a su lado... eso era lo que la hacía tan feliz.

Mako iba manejando distraídamente mientras pensaba en todo eso y al llegar al centro se encontró que algunas calles estaban decoradas vistosamente con banderas de Republic City, lo encontró de lo más curioso pues no recordaba que hubiera alguna festividad aquel día

-oye linda, hay algo especial hoy? –preguntó distraídamente mientras miraba todo. Asami bajó una vez estacionaron y también pareció extrañarse

-no, al menos no que yo sepa cariño...

-vamos, se hace tarde para tu cita. –dijo el maestro fuego restando importancia al asunto.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un enorme acorazado de la flota de fuego estaba anclando en el muelle principal del puerto, a su alrededor se había reunido mucha gente, entre ellos el consejo de ancianos y toda la familia de maestros aire también, la policía tenía bien resguardado el lugar y Lin Beifong, quien había sido restituida a su cargo de jefa vigilaba personalmente que todo estuviera en perfecto orden

Tenzin estaba muy ansioso, ¿sería cierto lo que decía aquel mensaje? En cuanto lo tuvo un par de semanas atrás entre sus manos de inmediato lo comunicó al resto del consejo y los ancianos decidieron que si bien se había ido sin los honores merecidos, debía regresar a casa con ellos, después de todo esa joven había salvado la ciudad y restituido el orden además de los poderes de todos aquellos a los que Amon había quitado su control. Era justo y necesario que ella volviera con honor a donde la esperaba su gente. Bueno, porque ellos se habían convertido en su gente, también.

Cuando Korra se fue lo hizo de imprevisto, no pidió permiso ni consejo a nadie, únicamente solicitó al general Iroh poder acompañarle de regreso y este aceptó diciendo que sería un honor trabajar con el avatar. Tenzin entendió sus razones. Korra necesitaba crecer y madurar, más de lo que ya había logrado. Y también necesitaba tiempo, por eso no se opuso, pero de buena gana le hubiese dicho a la muchacha que era una tontería del tamaño de republic city. Y casi no habían sabido de ella en cuatro años, salvo alguna noticia que se colara en los diarios o algunas cartas de la chica para él Jinora y Pema, en donde les contaba que estaba bien y que todo iba marchando sobre ruedas, a veces les hablaba de los lugares que visitaba y de sus entrenamientos con la armada de fuego y el reino tierra, donde también había estado un tiempo.

No podía negar que parecía que la joven había ya sentado cabeza, pero cuando salía en el titular que el avatar Korra había hecho esto y aquello, sonreía para sus adentros y se decía a si mismo que eso difícilmente pasaría, aunque claro, el mundo sería aburrido si Korra fuera más seria, pensaba divertidamente el monje, que más que acostumbrado estaba a los embrollos en que se metía la chica. En fin que cuando leyó en la carta del general Iroh que él regresaría a Republic City y con él vendría Korra no pudo reprimir su alegría, por fin su "hija mayor" estaría en casa.

En cuanto el general Iroh se asomó los reporteros se volvieron locos. Todos comenzaron a acosarle haciendo mil y un preguntas, ¿por qué volvió? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría? ¿Había algún problema que requiriese su atención? Y la pregunta del millón de yuanes, ¿Qué había pasado con el avatar?

-gracias por el gentil recibimiento...-dijo algo turbado mirando a los reporteros. De pronto una figura familiar para la mayoría apareció detrás del general y este abrió el paso bastante agradecido. Un reportero osado se atrevió a anunciar gritando

-es el Avatar! –mientras todos los demás se apachurraban en el muelle tratando de tomar las mejores fotos para los titulares de sus diarios. Frente a ellos apareció una joven y hermosa mujer de piel canela y ojos de cielo, su cabello largo y castaño recogido en una altiva coleta de caballo tan larga que llegaba hasta media espalda, una figura bien modelada y una sonrisita arrogante que mostró a los reporteros mientras hacía un saludo con la mano. Tenzin miró a la muchacha y solo ver su semblante despejó todas las dudas que tuvo estos cuatro años Korra había vuelto, y se encontraba muy bien.

-es un gusto volver a Republic City...-la joven sonrió a los medios y por fin ella, el general Iroh y los demás tripulantes pudieron bajar del barco. Luego ella se separó un momento de ellos y a prisa se dirigió a ver a su gente

-Korra!...-gritaron los niños corriendo a abrazarla. Ella devolvió el gesto sonriente y les miró bastante sorprendida

-por los espíritus, cuanto han crecido! –exclamó la joven avatar –Jinora ya eres toda una mujercita, y ni hablar de Ikki... y Meelo tiene cabello! –los cuatro echaron una risita y Tenzin comprobó que la chica no había cambiado un ápice

-no quiere raparse esta vez...-explicó Tenzin llegando hasta ella –dice que su abuelo Aang estuvo un tiempo así...-, la muchacha no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó con fuerza al monje, igual que cuando llegó y él le dijo que podía quedarse

-pero que gusto me da verte! –exclamó ella y él pareció sonreír

-bienvenida a casa Korra

Pema se acercó a ellos con un pequeño de escasos cuatro años de la mano, la maestra agua se puso a la altura del pequeñito y le miró con ternura

-Hola Rohan... me conoces? –el niño negó con la cabecita y se escondió detrás de la falda de su mamá. La madre rió y acarició al pequeño. –me llamo Korra...

-Korra –repitió el niño y sonrió- hola! Meelo dijo que venías...

-sip, vine a jugar... luego te daré un paseo en Naga, te encantará! –luego se levantó hasta quedar frente a Pema –que grande ya está...

-claro cariño, cuando te fuiste era tan solo un bebito. Qué bueno que volviste hija...-Korra le dio un beso en la mejilla a la dama y sonrió.

-sí, estoy contenta también...

De pronto Jinora volvió la vista y observó que de la guardia de fuego, un joven también había desviado el paso y se dirigía hacia ellos. La jovencita le miró unos instantes, era un hombre alto, de buen físico y muy apuesto, con el cabello corto y algo revuelto, algunos flequillos rebeldes le caían en la frente enmarcando un rostro de rasgos muy varoniles y atractivos. Resaltaban en él su piel blanca, unos ojos avellana de mirada serena e intensa y una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha, Jinora quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio al misterioso joven posar la vista en la morena y sonreír de medio lado

-Korra... –la llamó. Ella se giró un momento y al ver al muchacho sonrió ampliamente y esperó a que él llegara a su lado. Tanto Tenzin como Pema no pudieron reprimir un gesto de asombro cuando él cogió la mano de la joven Avatar y la besó, para luego no soltarla. Ikki y Jinora en seguida corrieron donde sus padres para ver de qué iba todo y al ver a la morena de la mano con aquel soldado le lanzaron una pícara mirada.

-Y quién es el joven? –preguntó Tenzin con voz de papá celoso y sobreprotector, Pema ahogó una risita al ver la cara de su marido.

-ah, p-pues...-la muchacha enrojeció un poco, lo que a su acompañante le pareció bastante gracioso, tanto que se tomó la libertad de dejar ir una risita.

-soy el capitán Kai Sheng, de la armada de fuego... un placer conocerlos. –el muchacho hizo una ligera reverencia- Korra me ha hablado de todos. Usted debe ser su respetable maestro Tenzin, y ella su bella esposa Pema, el pequeño Rohan y el mas grandecito es Meelo...verdad?... -Tenzin arqueó una ceja bastante impresionado.

-es correcto capitán – admitió el monje con la cara un poco más relajada, pero sin perder de vista al atrevido muchacho que tenía a "su niña" de la mano. El capitán volteó un poco la mirada y la fijó en las dos jovencitas que recién llegaban

-ah, y las damitas, la pequeña es Ikki y la otra señorita es Jinora... no es así? –el muchacho bajó la mirada a la altura de ellas y sonrió- que tal princesas?

Jinora enrojeció de pena e Ikki sonrió contenta, evidentemente Korra tenía muy buen gusto, el chico era guapísimo, y muy amable también.

-hola! –saludó animadamente la chiquilla- ¿sales con Korra?, eres muy guapo, ¿ ya se besaron?- Korra quedó más roja que un tomate y gruñó algo incomprensible mientras su acompañante no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada

-pues... si, Gracias, y si...-esto último lo dijo guiñando el ojo a la niña. A Korra se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro mientras todos excepto Tenzin reían divertidos. No era que al monje no le gustara que la muchacha ya saliera con alguien, simplemente que él ya sabía lo que Korra había pasado anteriormente con respecto al amor y no quería ver deprimida a la chica de nuevo... solo estaba preocupado.

-Kai... ya basta...-tartamudeó la maestra agua, el joven besó su mejilla y se despidió diciendo que volvería a su puesto y que la vería luego de la reunión del consejo con los medios. Pema invitó al capitán a cenar en casa y así les contaba con más detalles todo lo ocurrido. Después todos se dirigieron a la plaza principal donde se encontraba el edificio del consejo, ahí darían la gran noticia:el avatar Korra por fin volvía a Republic City.

.

.

.

Asami y Mako tenían una cita con la modista, estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para el vestido de la muchacha. Aunque la verdad el maestro fuego no entendía por qué ella insistió tanto en que la acompañara si no le permitían ver el vestido. Es de mala suerte, le dijo una y otra vez cuando él insistía en el tema, así que ahora, se encontraba en un pequeño saloncito de espera, aburrido y solo como hongo, esperando a que su prometida saliera del otro lado con la modista y le dijeran que por fin el traje estaba listo. Él había visto un boceto con anterioridad y le había gustado, era un vestido sin tirante y de corte de sirena que seguramente enmarcaría perfectamente la sensual figura de su novia. Asami se vería preciosa con eso...

Sin embargo él no parecía realmente muy emocionado con la idea de la boda. No podía evitar pensarlo cuando estaba solo, por eso mismo buscaba no estarlo. Cada vez que lo estaba su mente divagaba en tantas cosas, en cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron, en cosas a las que en el momento no prestó tanta atención y que ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho. En el recuerdo de unos ojos azules mirándole con tristeza desde la cubierta de un acorazado que se alejaba en el horizonte...no podía evitar que su mente pensara en ella...

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Pasado. Eso era tema pasado. Él ya había pasado de página, hace cuatro años que no sabía nada de la morena, ni una carta, ni un telegrama, ni un maldito mensaje... entonces porqué rayos la tenía tan metida en la cabeza si ella evidentemente le había olvidado por completo. De repente sentía que el aire de aquella estancia se había tornado muy pesado y caliente, le costaba trabajo respirar y viendo que Asami tardaría un poco más con la modista decidió salir un momento de la tienda, un poco de aire fresco en sus pulmones ayudaría a recuperar su cordura cuando el recuerdo de la morena aparecía como fantasma en sus pensamientos...

Cuando salió y sintió el aire batirle la cara se sintió aliviado. Era como si lo devolviera a su realidad luego de haber estado aletargado o somnoliento, al lado del establecimiento había una tienda de bocadillos donde Mako fue a comprar una bebida fría para apagar esa sed que de repente le había invadido la garganta. La señora que atendía escuchaba la radio mientras preparaba unos bocadillos, de inmediato sirvió la bebida del joven y mientras él sacaba su billetera la mujer cambió de súbito la estación, Mako notó en seguida que se trataba de uno de esos anuncios del consejo para la gente. Podía oír el bullicio de la multitud en espera del nuevo decreto, el sujeto que había tomado el lugar de Tarrlok tomó el altavoz y comenzó a hablar

-"_ciudadanos de Republic city, es todo un placer y un honor anunciarles que hoy, después de cuatro años de haberse marchado de la ciudad, ¡el Avatar Korra por fin ha vuelto!"_

Mako, que bebía su soda con tranquilidad soltó el envase al instante, y su mirada dorada se clavó fijo en el radio sobre la mesa. Como queriendo que repitiera lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces por eso tanto alboroto. Pero sería verdad o solo su subconsciente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. Mas pronto la radio le dio la respuesta...

_-"me da mucho gusto volver a Republic City luego de tanto tiempo... y sobre todo me da gusto encontrarla tan tranquila y pacífica, Tal y como el avatar Aang, había soñado que sería..." _

-Korra...-susuró Mako al oír su voz por el radio. Ella había vuelto, estaba de nuevo en la ciudad. Solo oír su voz lo sacudió por dentro, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espina. Tenía que verla... hablar con ella, quería respuestas. ¿por qué jamás le mandó una sola carta, por qué no volvió a saber de ella? ¿porque fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado tantos años.?

Se encaminó a donde dejó el Satomovil y ahí vio de lejos a Asami parada junto al vehículo, movía la cabeza para todos lados como si lo buscara, entonces Mako suspiró y recordó que ahora no todo el tiempo era suyo. A prisa llegó junto a ella y sonrió ligeramente

-aquí estoy preciosa...

-¿dónde te metes?... salgo y no te veo Mako –ella le miró con cierto reproche

-perdona, salí un minuto y me entretuve en la tienda. –el abrió la puerta del coche para que su novia entrara- anda, te llevo a casa...

-pero amor, ¿no íbamos a ver las invitaciones hoy también?

-lo dejamos mejor para mañana?, me muero de hambre...-Asami vio su reloj de pulsera y suspiró

-perdona cielo, ya es más de medio día, no me di cuenta... bueno, almorzamos y vemos lo demás mañana –la ojiverde le sonrió

-nena, le prometí a Bolin que almorzaríamos juntos cuando lo alcanzara en el Gym...-la chica hizo un puchero de disgusto

-ni modos- respondió algo triste- pero en la noche me llevas a cenar ¿vale?

Mako asintió y así quedaron. Odiaba mentirle a Asami, pero si le decía la verdad ella no lo tomaría bien, mejor que se enterara mañana que Korra ya estaba de regreso, lidiaría con ello después, ahora solo una cosa ocupaba su mente, tenía que hablar con su morena, habían tantas cosas que se quedaron al aire aquella vez... necesitaba respuestas.

Lo que no imaginaba, era que hallaría más de lo que realmente deseaba encontrar...

**Continuará.**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como verán, les puse el prólogo y el primer capi de una vez, para que se entienda un poco la historia. Otro punto, a Korra le he puesto un pretendiente, pero desde luego la historia es 100% Makorra, entonces porqué hice esto? Simple: cuando me vi la serie me encantó la idea de que acabaron juntos, PERO, creo que Mako en un principio hizo que ella lo pasara mal mientras salía con Asami, y que le fue "demasiado fácil" que Korra le diera el sí al final, así que pensé ¿qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera tenido el valor de declarársele a Korra? Y esto fue lo que salió... XD además me gustaría ver que fuera Mako el que intentara conquistarla, o en este caso reconquistarla jajaja

¿Que porqué no emparejé a Korra con Iroh? Primero por la edad, creo que el es algo mayor que ella, y segundo porque a él quisiera ponerlo como el mejor amigo del novio, el que aconseja y escucha o algo así. Kai va a ser como su hermano menor

Y por último, de dónde surgió Kai Sheng? Quería que Korra tuviera un pretendiente carismático, y guapo, y estoy volviendo a ver la leyenda de Aang, confieso que tengo una obsesión con los maestros fuego así que supongo que quise mezclar algo del encanto y temple de mi adorado Zuko y algo de rebeldía de Jet, que también me gusta bastante pese a que no es maestro fuego XD y su nombre lo elegí de uno de los dioses chinos Cai Sheng, que viene siendo el dios de la abundancia y felicidad o algo así, solo modifiqué un poquitín el nombre.

Uf! Que largo, pero creo que eso es todo de momento, bueno no sean duros conmigo vale? Dejen reviews y díganme si tengo futuro aquí

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, y también agradezco los reviews y los favoritos, espero no decepcionarles y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Pronto veremos más a los demás, y cómo han avanzado sus vidas también.

Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron, bien trataré de actualizar cada semana, o antes si puedo porque tengo la historia fresquecita por así decirlo, y quiero terminarla porque también ya tengo otro Makorra en proceso pero no quiero subirlo hasta por lo menos haber avanzado con este un poco más.

Bueno ahora si Leat´s Read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capitulo II .- Revelaciones...**

Mako había dejado en casa a Asami y a prisa se dirigió hasta el edificio principal, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la dichosa asamblea. Gruño molesto. El tráfico estaba espantoso, al paso que iba llegaría mañana!. Respiró un poco mientras apoyaba un codo en la ventanilla del vehículo, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se secó un poco el sudor con el dorso de la mano, "genial" pensó, el atorado en un embotellamiento y el sol a todo lo que daba, seguramente terminaría rostizado antes de lograr salir de ahí...

-Korra...-susuró. La morena había vuelto, y ni siquiera se había dignado en avisarle. ¿Será que realmente no quería volver a verlo? ¿De verdad tanto daño le había causado?...bueno, pero de ser así tendría que ser solo contra él ese resentimiento, y tampoco a Bolin le había llegado ninguna noticia. No acababa de entender el asunto.

Por fin luego de un rato el tráfico comenzó a aligerar, Mako cayó en cuenta que seguramente la asamblea ya había acabado. En cuanto pudo tomó la vía más rápida hacia el edificio del consejo, debía llegar ahí antes que ellos se retiraran, pero seguramente a la chica le tomaría su tiempo salir de ahí...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre tanto Korra había terminado de responder preguntas a los medios, entre ellas el porqué se había marchado sin decir nada, lo que tomó desprevenida a la joven avatar, pero se las arregló para dominarse y responder de manera muy calmada que " tenía todavía un deber que cumplir con el resto del mundo, y que ya tendría tiempo para celebrar después, cuando todo esté en paz y armonía, como su antecesor deseaba"

Tenzin pudo notar como ella se tensaba cuando la pregunta fue formulada. Él lo sabía, que más que todo lo que ella pudiera decir, Korra se había ido porque lo necesitaba. Ella quiso alejarse para estar bien, para no hacerse más daño, ni hacerlo a alguien más. Dio un suspiro y Pema a su lado se volvió para mirarle con cierta tristeza.

-Tú sabes porque se fue verdad...? –le dijo la mujer en voz baja. Tenzin asintió. Pema dibujó un gesto de asombro en la cara, ni siquiera a ella le había confiado tal cosa, cómo era posible que su marido supiera, pero antes que preguntara el monje le susurró al oído

-luego hablamos mi amor...-ella entendió y volvió su vista hacia Korra que ahora amablemente daba por finalizada la entrevista, aunque algunos reporteros más atrevidos le habían seguido hasta el interior; haciéndole más y más preguntas con respecto a su vida personal, ¿qué había pasado en esos cuatro años? ¿Por qué dejó a los hurones de fuego? ¿Pensaba volver al Pro-bending?... y una pregunta que le dio en el pecho como si fuera una daga con veneno ¿estaba aquí para asistir a la Boda de su ex compañero Mako con la señorita sato?

-¿Qué?...-la maestra agua se quedó sin habla, su cerebro pareció apagarse momentáneamente y los reporteros aprovecharon para acorralar a la muchacha contra un pilar del edificio principal, seguían haciendo todo tipo de preguntas y Korra no sabía cuál responder o para donde caminar, la pregunta de hace un momento le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Papá! Hay que sacar a Korra de ahí! Esos reporteros la están asfixiando...-suplicó Jinora viendo que la expresión alegre de la joven avatar se había turbado y ahora más bien parecía angustiada

-yo me encargo Tenzin –la jefa Beifong se encaminó hasta ahí tratando de dispersar a la gente – vamos ya señores... el avatar no responderá más preguntas!... es una orden retírense por favor!

Desde su puesto, a un lado del general Iroh, Kai no se encontraba muy tranquilo, algo le había pasado a la muchacha, que ahora más bien parecía un conejillo asustado y cinco minutos antes estaba como si nada. Dio un paso hacia adelante pero el brazo de su superior, y mejor amigo le impidió seguir caminando

-calma Kai... ella estará bien –fue todo lo que dijo

-no, no lo está! Algún imbécil le habrá dicho algo... –bufó enojado. Iroh suspiró. Kai tenía un temperamento fuerte, y si se trataba de alguien que apreciaba más todavía. En realidad temía lo que fuera a pasarles a los reporteros si lo dejaba marchar, porque si alguno de esos hería a Korra o la hacía llorar, seguramente era hombre muerto...

Finalmente Lin había logrado hacer a un lado a la pequeña muchedumbre de reporteros y Korra pudo salir de donde estaba, entonces el capitán apartó el brazo de Iroh y en dos segundos ya estaba con la chica. Al sentirlo aproximarse ella no dudó y se arrojó a los brazos del soldado, Kai la sintió temblar y afianzó el abrazo dejando que Korra se acurrucara en su pecho...

-que te han hecho princesa...-le susurró al oído y ella negó con la cabeza aún refugiada en su abrazo. Korra tardó un par de minutos en recuperar la compostura y cuando se sintió segura se atrevió entonces a dejar el pecho de Kai para mirarle a los ojos, suspiró pesadamente y él le apartó unos mechones castaños del rostro

-gracias Kai...-susurró y pareció sonreír.

-¿qué pasó ahí afuera Korra? ¿Alguno de esos te hizo daño?...

-No! No...Solo, me puse un poco nerviosa...-ella apretó un poco los labios y el capitán le miró no muy convencido, mas cuando vio a la muchacha sonreírle de nuevo con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenía se sintió más tranquilo.

La familia de maestros aire se acercó con ellos, también el general Iroh, que igualmente se había preocupado por la muchacha, se habían hecho buenos amigos, incuso Iroh también llegó a sentir algo por ella, pero prefirió hacerse a un lado. Korra era un poco joven y pensó que eso al final no hubiera resultado... además estaba el hecho de que Kai se hubiera enamorado de la chica, ese joven era como su hermano menor, se conocían casi de toda la vida, y cuando Kai le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Korra y le pidió algún consejo para acercarse a ella, Iroh decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos juntos...

-Korra todo está bien? –preguntó Tenzin preocupado, ella puso su mejor sonrisa

-si, es que me puse un poco nerviosa...

-ves Kai?... te dije que no había por qué preocuparse...-Iroh sonrió un poco.

-supongo...-el capitán se rascó la cabellera nerviosamente- pero tú sabes cómo soy...

-sobre todo con Korra...-bromeó Iroh y el joven desvió la cara rojo de pena. Todos rieron divertidos y el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco, bueno aparentemente. Korra se disculpó un momento diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño...

En cuanto la muchacha llegó entró y echó seguro a la puerta. Se recargó contra ella y apretó los labios conteniendo un sollozo que iba a escaparse de ellos. NO. No podía haberle afectado tanto eso... Korra ya lo sabía, o al menos lo imaginaba, que ellos ya tenían una vida, que el mundo había seguido girando y mientras ella decidió marcharse todos los demás habían seguido con su vida. Pero le había dolido al alma comprobarlo...

Sintió algo caliente rodar por sus mejillas y rápidamente se acercó al espejo empotrado frente a los lavabos. Estaba llorando. Korra apretó los puños y los labios, conteniendo la rabia y la tristeza. ¿por qué demonios tenía que afectarle tanto? ¿por qué, en el nombre de todos los avatar tenía que dolerle de esa manera? ¡por qué!...

-maldición!...-rabió la muchacha y golpeó el puño contra el espejo, y los trozos cayeron desperdigados en el suelo... Korra se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Ya lo había superado... se dijo una y mil veces que ya estaba lista para volver, que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa que viera u oyera, que podía verlo a la cara con una sonrisa y fingir que nada había pasado... entonces porqué se había sentido tan lastimada hacía unos instantes?

-Korra...-tocaron a la puerta. La muchacha dio un respingo asustada- Korra soy Jinora...puedes abrir? –suplicó dulcemente la joven maestra aire. Al principio Korra dudó, Jinora estaba a punto de marcharse con una expresión triste cuando la puerta del baño se abrió...

-Jinora...-la chiquilla se apresuró a entrar y volvió a echar cerrojo.

-pero Korra! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?...tu mano está...

-uh?... –hasta ese instante la morena se percató que se había cortado- no es nada... –musitó en voz baja. Jinora dio un suspiro y se acercó con ella a los lavabos

-ven, deja te ayudo...-Korra obedeció, luego ella sola podría curarse- que pasó ahí afuera...?

La morena desvió la vista y echó un pequeño bufido. Su orgullo no le permitía admitir que le había dolido tanto aquella noticia. Pero por otro lado sabía muy bien que a ella no podía mentirle. Jinora se volvió algo así como una hermana pequeña una confidente, y además de Tenzin era quien había logrado conocerle mejor, entonces no tenía caso ocultar la verdad, de todas maneras ella no la juzgaría...

-pues...-estaba buscando las palabras- ellos...comenzaron a preguntar, y yo... no sabía que decirles...-Jinora escuchaba atentamente-y luego uno de ellos dijo...

-qué te dijo Korra?...

-que Mako iba a casarse...-la chica se tensó tras pronunciar esas palabras, la pequeña maestra aire apretó los labios con impotencia viendo como algunas lagrimitas amenazaban con escapar del rostro de su amiga

-ya veo...-susurró. –lo siento Korra, no quería que te enteraras así...

-entonces es cierto...-dijo vacilante ella, Jinora asintió.

-aun le quieres verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar

-NO! –Exclamó Korra dando un golpe a la pared, Jinora dio un respingo del susto- no es eso...solo... recordé tantas cosas...él...me lastimó tanto. Por mí que haga lo que quiera, que se case, se vaya lejos y tenga muchos hijos...

Jinora suspiró. Era evidente que aun le dolía aquello, pero Korra era tan testaruda. Por otro lado tenía razón, aquel muchacho le había hecho demasiado daño, con su indiferencia, sus dudas y finalmente, con su desidia. Al final ambos se querían, pero él no supo pelear por ese amor, Korra hizo hasta donde pudo, pero eso era cosa de dos... Mako no supo cómo dar el siguiente paso...

Mientras la joven avatar se curaba esa cortadura Jinora recogió los vidrios rotos y los puso en la basura. Cuando hubieron terminado la más joven le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a la mayor

-todo va a estar bien...-le dijo a la morena y esta también mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias...

Luego salieron del baño y se reunieron con los demás. Tenzin les echó un buen regaño de donde se metían y que los preocuparon porque tardaron demasiado, a lo que ellas simplemente contestaron con un "cosas de chicas", el General Iroh le dijo a Tenzin que Korra se quedaría con ellos en el hotel, pero el monje se negó rotundamente diciendo que la niña se iba con ellos, estaba en casa después de todo, por lo que Iroh tuvo que conformarse, tampoco al capitán Sheng le hizo mucha gracia, pero Tenzin dijo que era mejor evitar las tentaciones, ante esto, tanto Korra como el capitán quedaron rojos...

**.**

**.**

Mako estacionó el vehículo a unas cuantas calles y se bajó de prisa, acomodando su bufanda se apresuró al edificio del consejo, viendo su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que acabara el discurso y seguramente ya no tardarían en desalojar, cuando llegó no se equivocaba, vio a los reporteros salir del edificio, entonces entró. Lo que vio lo dejó algo sorprendido, un regimiento de alrededor de veinte hombres, todos con trajes de la armada de fuego, se encontraban en el gran salón, al final del pasillo pudo distinguir al general Iroh, también a Pema y al pequeño Rohan, pero no lograba dar con la morena.

Entró buscando a la muchacha, ella venía con Jinora de la parte de atrás, habían dejado a Tenzin y a la jefa Beifong arreglando los detalles e iban a reunirse con el resto de la familia, a Mako se le iluminó el rostro cuando la vio...pero por los espíritus, ¿esa era de verdad Korra?, estaba bellísima, su cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba, caía altivamente sobre su espalda y hombros como una cascada lisa y sedosa, su bien torneada figura se definía elegantemente bajo ese vestido rojo con azul que llevaba puesto, y sus ojos... no había visto nada más hermoso que ese par de joyas de cielo que la chica poseía...

-Korra!...-la llamó. Ella escuchó esa voz y su corazón dio un vuelco, tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Jinora porque sentía que le había venido una especie de vértigo de repente que no podía controlar, la maestra aire le miró preocupadamente. Korra se dio vuelta y se dio de frente con un par de hermosos ojos dorados que le miraban fija, e intensamente

-Ma...Mako...-sintió que se le secaba la garganta de solo pronunciar su nombre. Le observó embelesada unos instantes, estaba más apuesto que nunca, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo, pero siempre con ese estilo característico suyo, el ejercicio del pro-bending había hecho su trabajo marcando muy bien el bien formado cuerpo del joven maestro fuego, que se podía apreciar claramente bajo esa camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo que traía...

Le observó aproximarse pero no pudo moverse dos centímetros, era como si sus pies se hubieran clavado al piso, su cerebro le decía corre pero sus piernas no se movían, hubiera deseado salir de ahí y no cruzar palabra alguna con él. A penas reaccionó cuando sintió que el joven la rodeó en sus brazos y se había aferrado a ella, Jinora observaba la escena perpleja y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. Korra no podía articular palabra, tampoco reaccionar, era como si estuviese congelada, o suspendida en el tiempo. Solo sentía el cálido cuerpo del maestro fuego tan cerca de ella y su colonia inundándole los sentidos...cerró los ojos un instante y no se dio cuenta de cómo pero ya se hallaba correspondiendo aquel abrazo..

-te extrañé tanto...-le susurró Mako al oído y la chica se estremeció. Él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Korra no supo que contestar, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo...

Súbitamente Mako fue apartado bruscamente de la joven, Korra se echó atrás de prisa y Jinora volvió a cubrirse la boca. El maestro fuego se volvió con enojo para dar cara al que interrumpió su momento y encontró en frente suyo a un joven soldado de la armada de fuego. Sus ojos avellana centellaban de furia mirándolo retadoramente con el ceño fruncido, Mako no pudo evitar la sorpresa y Korra se llevó una mano al pecho atónita...

-quién rayos eres y qué haces con ella!...-soltó sin más aquel reacio soldado atrayendo a la morena hacia él, la joven avatar seguía muda y no evitó tal cosa, sin darse cuenta ella misma se aferró al uniforme del capitán...

Mako le miró un instante y luego posó la vista en Korra, su expresión se le antojó indecifrable. Luego volvió de nuevo los ojos al sujeto y también frunció el entrecejo, quienquiera que fuera le había arruinado el momento y no lo iba a tolerar...

-mi nombre es Mako y soy amigo de Korra –esperó con molestia el joven. Al oír su nombre el capitán se tensó y apretó los puños. Su amigo...como no.

-Korra no quiere hablar contigo...- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo. La muchacha le miró unos instantes y trató de decir algo pero Mako habló antes

-eso no lo decides tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres? –rabió el muchacho y el capitán ladeó una sonrisa

-soy el capitán Kai Sheng de la armada de fuego...y el novio de Korra...

Mako abrió los ojos como platos. Novio. Korra tenía novio... Jinora veía todo con expresión turbada, cómo era posible que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto, ¿en qué momento se salieron de control...? Kai dejó a la joven atrás de él y se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Mako

-escucha esto, ya la has lastimado demasiado y no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo...aléjate de Korra...- advirtió con mirada desafiante que Mako sostuvo sin inmutarse, luego Kai volvió donde la chica y la cogió del brazo, mirando también a Jinora –nos vamos señoritas? Les están esperando...

Ellas le siguieron sin decir una palabra, pero la joven avatar no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia atrás y chocar una última vez con ese par de ojos dorados que tantas noches le habían robado el sueño... el olor se su colonia se había quedado con ella, pero eso solo ella lo sabía...

Mako le miró alejarse y cuando estuvo solo dio un golpe a la pared, esta se cuarteó al momento. Pero quién demonios se creía que era, el capitán el general o el mismísimo señor del fuego, no iba a permitir que ese idiota se cruzara en s camino, hablaría con ella aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de todo el regimiento...

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capi. Espero que sea de su agrado. La verdad a mi si me está gustando, creo que se pondrá muy bueno todo. decidí nombrarlo "Revelaciones" porque tanto Korra como Mako se enteran de algo que será crucial para ellos, Korra que él va a casarse y Mako que ella está con alguien más... Como verán Kai está enterado de quién es Mako y no piensa permitir que vuelva a hacer llorar a Korra, pero el cómo sabe todo esto lo explicaré más adelante, por otro lado nuestro querido maestro fuego no piensa tirar la toalla y quiere hablar con Korra a toda costa, ¿cómo lo logrará? Y qué pasará cuando Asami sepa que el Avatar ha vuelto?

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, por favor dejen reviews y hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hola de nuevo! Aquí actualizando con el capitulo tres. Agradezco los review y los favoritos, de verdad ojalá que la historia les siga gustando. Si les soy sincera a mi me agrada bastante jeje, pero bueno, mejor dejo que las criticas me las den ustedes estimados lectores y lectoras... espero pronto subir otro capi y algún que otro one shoot, por lo pronto les dejo este

Leat´s read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capítulo III.- razones y decisiones**

Por fin Korra había regresado al templo con Tenzin y la familia, tuvo que despedirse de Kai y los demás en el edificio del consejo, argumentando que se verían luego, y después de un fugaz beso en los labios al capitán, la chica partió de regreso con los maestros aire a casa... sin embargo Pema, cuyo instinto maternal no pasaba nada por alto, se había dado cuenta que la muchacha no se encontraba muy bien. No había hablado casi nada durante el trayecto y solo se mostraba ausente, sumida en sus propios pensamientos... cuando hubieron llegado la dama se acercó con Korra y le sonrió

-vamos querida, llevemos tus cosas a la habitación...

-no te molestes Pema, puedo hacerlo –Korra sonrió un poco

- No nada de eso... quiero ver que todo esté bien...- ante la insistencia de ella la joven avatar solo asintió contenta y entre ambas llevaron el pequeño equipaje de la chica hasta la habitación que ella solía ocupar. Cuando Korra entró no pudo evitar una sonrisa, todo estaba tal cual ella recordaba, había extrañado tanto ese lugar...

-dios... qué alegría volver! –la chica se dejó caer en su pequeña cama y suspiró contenta, Pema le miró con maternal sonrisa y se sentó a su lado cogiendo la pequeña maleta de la joven, la abrió y comenzó a sacar la ropa para ponerla en el armario. No fue difícil ya que eso es lo único que ella traía, además de algunas otras cosas pequeñas, como su cepillo, algún accesorio y esas cosas propias de una chica de su edad

-estás contenta hija?...-preguntó mientras doblaba un hermoso vestido y lo colocaba en un cajón

-la verdad si, -Korra se sentó de golpe cruzando las piernas en la cama mirando con una pequeña sonrisa como la mujer colocaba todo. Le recordaba mucho a su mamá. La verdad había visto muy poco a sus padres también, salvo alguna visita rápida, pero no había tenido el tiempo de ir y quedarse... tal vez debía hacerlo pronto, después de todo la gente no vivía por siempre, se dijo...

-estuviste muy callada hace rato, ¿todo está bien Korra?...

-uh?...-la maestra agua recordó entonces el incidente anterior. Mako había ido a verla...y ¡Kai casi lo golpeaba! Suspiró un poco, el asunto se pudo haber puesto peor...-si... tranquila Pema, solo...pensaba en tantas cosas...

La mujer dudó un poco en hablar, pero luego decidió hacerlo. Era mejor que Korra supiera de una vez antes de enterarse por otro lado, debía decirle que Mako iba a casarse. Lo que ella no sabía era que el Avatar ya estaba enterada de eso, y de la peor forma posible cabía aclarar...

-Korra...hija...tu...-la dama le miró directo a los ojos- tú debes saber algo... tu amigo Mako...

-ya lo sé...- la cortó ella de forma algo brusca, a la mujer se le encogió el corazón cuando la muchacha desvió la cara hacia la ventana- va a casarse... uno de los reporteros hizo el favor de informarme...-lo último lo dijo con cierta ironía

-santo dios! ¿Pero estás bien hija?...

-claro que lo estoy! –espetó la chica cruzando los brazos- es decir... no es una tragedia, solo va a casarse!...

-Korra...-Pema le miró triste. Ahora tomaba sentido el repentino viaje de la muchacha cuatro años atrás. Debía admitir que lo supuso pero no imaginó que fuera cierto. De pronto Korra le miró y sonrió

-Pema tranquila, todo está bien ¿sí?... mira, antes eso me hubiera dolido, pero ya no. Mako es tema pasado... han pasado cuatro años, yo también encontré mi camino...

-el capitán Sheng? –la dama le miró concierta duda- Korra no te estás engañando? Es un joven muy apuesto, y muy gentil también... pero tú estabas enamorada de alguien más...

-y ese alguien me hizo pedazos! –exclamó la joven perdiendo el control- no pude Pema!... no funcionó!... le dije lo que sentía y a él le importó nada!... me hizo más daño que cualquiera de mis enemigos! Dudó de mí!... yo estaba tan lastimada y Kai...

La joven enmudeció de súbito. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama abrazando su almohada. Pema se sentó junto a ella y acarició su cabello. Tal y como pensó, Korra no estaba bien. Por mucho que ella lo negara todavía sentía algo por ese muchacho, y la noticia de que se casaba le había caído como balde de agua fría...

-lo siento...-susurró la morena aún bajo su almohada- levanté la voz y tu solo estabas preocupada por mí...

Pema la hizo salir de su escondite y le acomodó el pelo cariñosamente

-no pasa nada mi niña... yo también sé que es eso...fui joven aunque no lo creas –le guiñó un ojo y la chica echó una risita- solo queremos que estés bien... verdad Tenzin?...

-Tenzin?...-Korra vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo y por ella entró el monje, algo colorado porque su esposa le había pillado espiando tras la puerta- cuánto llevas ahí?...

-lo suficiente...-el monje también se sentó junto a ella al otro lado de la cama- escucha Korra, eres como nuestra hija, y queremos verte feliz, si el capitán es tu decisión entonces nosotros estamos de acuerdo... pero piensa bien las cosas ¿vale?

-no hay nada que pensar...-susurró ella bajando la cabeza- va a casarse...y ¿saben algo? No me importa, no voy a dejar que eso me afecte, tengo a Kai a mi lado y lo quiero... aunque no lo crean... en verdad lo quiero...

La chica sonrió sin darse cuenta. Era verdad, habían pasado cuatro años y aunque en un principio le había costado mucho superar todo lo que ocurrió, sin pensarlo su camino se cruzó con el de un testarudo y noble muchacho, tan terco y obstinado como ella, y aunque él no quisiera demostrarlo, también muy gentil y bueno. Alguien que le hizo volver a sonreír y volver a confiar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un restaurante en el centro de Republic City, un par de caballeros ambos con uniformes de la armada de fuego se tomaban una copa mientras esperaban que su almuerzo fuera servido. De sobra estaba decir que más de una mujer les devoraba con la vista, y es que eran de lo más atractivos, uno de ellos, el de apariencia más juvenil se revolvía la cabellera en un gesto de impaciencia, el otro hombre rió un poco y se echó de un trago el caballito de tequila que tenía en frente

-no sé que me pasó... te lo juro si ella no hubiera estado ahí le rompía toda la cara...-el capitán Kai Sheng dio un bufido bastante molesto. Iroh junto a él le palmeó la espalda para calmarle

-hiciste bien en controlarte, te hubieras buscado un problema con ella... Korra todavía aprecia a ese tipo- le dijo calmadamente, el otro solo asintió

-ya lo sé... luego de todo el daño que le ha hecho...pero así es ella –el joven dio un trago a su bebida- no me gusta Iroh, no lo quiero cerca de Korra...

-pero eso lo decide ella no tú... piensa un poco Kai, si te pones así Korra se enfadará contigo, no creo que le guste que seas celoso...

-no soy celoso! –replicó el joven soldado- es solo que ese tipo me pone de malas...tu sabes cómo están las cosas, como fue todo cuando conocí a Korra... no pienso dejar que la lastime otra vez!

-ya lo sé...solo piensa con la cabeza fría ¿vale?...-Iroh se sirvió otro poco de tequila. No solía beber mucho, pero hoy estaba de ánimos para un par de tragos con su mejor amigo, además a Kai le vendría bien algo para aplacarse un poco luego de ese desafortunado incidente en el edificio del consejo.

Estaba de acuerdo con Kai, tampoco quería que Korra volviera a sufrir por ese tipo. Cuando ella llegó al acorazado cuatro años atrás, era tan solo una sombra de lo que era hoy. A penas si reía, casi no solía hacer nada más que entrenar, se había enfrascado en ello tanto que no tenía amigos, salvo Iroh claro estaba. No salía a ningún lado, casi no hablaba con nadie. Y a pesar de ser una chica hermosa y de tener muchos pretendientes nunca hubo uno al que le diera una oportunidad... hasta que los encantos de la hermosa Avatar atraparon al temerario capitán Sheng...

Entonces Kai estuvo decidido a hacer que esa hermosa carita volviera a sonreír. Le costó mucho trabajo que ella se abriera de nuevo. Korra lo evitaba como a todos los otros, sobre todo porque no empezaron en los mejores términos. Korra era muy testaruda y en eso entonces demasiado dura con todos, por eso cuando Iroh tuvo que hacer un viaje y la dejó en el escuadrón del capitán Sheng, todo fue un caos, peleaban por todo, nunca estaban de acuerdo y pasaban la mayor parte del día, por no decir todo, tratando de llevar la contra al otro, y a esto sumaba que el carácter de su amigo Kai también era de cuidado, pues aunque solía ser muy paciente y centrado en ocasiones perdía los estribos, y también aunque era un muchacho de naturaleza gentil le costaba trabajo demostrarlo...

"_eres una niña inmadura, pesada y caprichosa!"_

" _y tu un remedo de soldado mal entrenado!"_

Eran tan solo algunas de las "cordiales" palabras que solían cruzar cuando se veían de casualidad en los entrenamientos, a la hora de la comida o en los ratos libres. Korra parecía tener la habilidad innata de hacer enfadar a Kai, y le sacaba provecho había que decirlo. Además de que tenían gustos muy similares, por lo que solían encontrarse más de una vez durante el día, y eso desataba tales pleitos en los que Iroh ya se había cansado de servir como réferi...

"_¡deja de seguirme a todos lados pervertido!"_

"_¿yo?... ¡tú eres la que me está siguiendo acosadora!" _

Iroh rió solo de recordar aquellos días, era bastante tedioso tener que entrenar y vigilar a todo un regimiento y además tener que andar de mediador entre esos dos que ya solos de por sí daban mucho trabajo controlar, y juntos y además peleándose, ni que decir. Kai vio la risa en su amigo y arqueó una ceja divertido al ver su expresión

-¿y eso qué?...de que te ríes?

-recordaba...-apuntó el general- cuando no hacías más que pelear con Korra... cómo cambian las cosas, antes no podías verla ni en pintura y ahora estás loco por ella

El capitán también sonrió un poco. Recordó haber juzgado mal a Korra cuando se conocieron. El primer día que Iroh la dejó en su tropa el quiso ser amable, era una señorita después de todo, pero cuando trató de presentarse y ser cordial ella lo dejó hablando solo y simplemente se limitó a mirarlo de forma fría y a pasar de largo. Entonces él creyó que ella era una presuntuosa, vanidosa y grosera, "qué se cree, por ser el avatar no es más especial que nadie"... y de ahí vinieron los pleitos, Korra era así con todos, no solía hablar más que con Iroh, y solo a veces cuando él no estaba ocupado. A Kai lo ponía sumamente irritado, detestaba ese tipo de gentes... entonces, una vez que acampaban cerca de una isla, Korra no se presentó a los entrenamientos por tres días, harto de todo y muy enojado por la actitud de la joven avatar, el capitán fue a buscarle...

La encontró a las orillas de la playa y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Korra se encontraba sentada en la orilla y tenía entre las manos un par de pequeños patos tortuga, a los que estaba alimentando. Por el tamaño de las criaturas no tenían mucho de haber brotado, seguramente ella les había estado cuidando... ahí fue la primera vez que él la vio sonreír.

-digamos... –susurró mientras bebía otro trago de su vaso- que fui descubriendo lo que había debajo de esa facha de niña dura...

-supongo. –por fin les sirvieron el almuerzo y Iroh comenzó a comer, sonrió contento y volvió su mirada a Kai de nuevo- pero te costó trabajo...

-tú más que nadie lo sabe...- Kai se encogió de hombros.

Korra era difícil de entender, cuando no estaba entrenando solía perderse en algún lado paseando con Naga, o encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir. Pese a todo, el regimiento le tomó una especie de respeto, que al principio Kai no entendía el porqué, mas luego comenzó a comprender, ella no era mala, ni mucho menos pesada o presuntuosa...había algo en esa chica que no encajaba. Si en el fondo era una persona tan gentil y bondadosa... ¿porqué se comportaba como si fuera de piedra?

Entonces una noche de insomnio le llegó la respuesta. Salió del campamento donde estaban, realmente no podía conciliar el sueño y pensó que un paseo ayudaría... cuando subió al acorazado para revisar que todo estuviera en orden se encontró con que ahí también estaba ella, mirando el mar como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. A punto estuvo de dar vuelta sobre sus pasos hasta que la escuchó sollozar. Entonces se acercó un poco mas sin hacer ruido y lo vio con sus propios ojos... la chica de piedra estaba llorando. Algo en él pareció encenderse. Verla así, tan frágil y vulnerable, con las mejillas rojas por el llanto y los ojos empañados, a ella que era tan altiva y orgullosa, tan ruda... no dudó dos segundos en acercarse y ofrecerle un pañuelo. Recordó haber visto la sorpresa en sus ojos. Aún ahora parecía no tener sentido. Que fuera él quien la consolara...

_-"que pudo haber sido tan malo, para que una mujer de hierro como tu llorara?..." _

_-"nada..."-volvió la cabeza hacia otra parte_

_-"¿te han lastimado Korra?"_

_-"vete..."-intentó alejarse pero él le sostuvo la muñeca y le hizo mirarle_

_-"no me iré"_

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que él la había abrazado. Y que ella se dejó abrazar también. Recordó haberse quedado con Korra largo rato sin decir una sola palabra. Simplemente ahí, mirando el cielo, con esa hermosa niña en los brazos. Se sentaron en la cubierta del acorazado y el recargó su espalda en una de las paredes. Recordó cómo ella se quedó dormida, el aroma fresco de su cabello, el tacto cálido de su piel... esa noche Kai quedó prendado de ella... esa noche entendió que no era quien él creía, y también que alguien la había herido, más que con cualquier arma o batalla... y a partir de ahí, el capitán Sheng decidió que las cosas debían cambiar. Fue cuando pidió el consejo de Iroh, quién le contó todo lo que había pasado en Republic City...

-bueno, pero lo lograste no? –inquirió el general limpiando con elegancia su boca con una fina servilleta

-sí, y por eso no pienso dejar que ese le vuelva a hacer daño...

Y así siguieron comiendo y charlando. Pero Iroh pudo notar que las palabras de su amigo iban muy en serio. Y viéndolo bien él tenía razón, no había motivo para que ese tipo siguiera molestando a Korra, si hasta iba a casarse. Kai por su parte estaba muy decidido en sus palabras, Korra ya había llorado bastante por ese imbécil, y si ahora estaba bien entonces no había problema, pero que no se le ocurriera lastimarla de nuevo porque entonces lo iba a conocer...

.

.

.

Asami se encontraba almorzando en su casa. Le chocaba comer sola, sobre todo cuando ahora era casi una mujer casada. Sonrió para sí misma pensando en que al menos pronto Mako y ella dormirían en la misma cama. No era que no lo hubieran hecho ya, pero pronto sería así todos los días. Y es que desde que él le entregó el anillo no había pensado en otra cosa. Realmente pensó que jamás iba a hacerlo... sabía muy bien que no era la única mujer en la mente de su maestro fuego, que había cierta morena que a veces le robaba el sueño, pero luego de ver el anillo y de esa propuesta en el restaurante de siempre ella no pudo estar más feliz, ahora sí era la única para él...

-¿terminó niña?...-preguntó cariñosamente la empleada y Asami le sonrió

-si, gracias Yoko, retira los platos puedes? Ah y por favor enciende el radio...

-si mi niña, como gustes.- Cuando hubo retirado los platos en la bandeja, la mujer pasó junto al radio y lo prendió, estaba justo en la estación de siempre y Asami suspiró mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su copa de vino tinto. Entonces la canción dejó de sonar para pasar a algunos anuncios comerciales. Cuando la joven se levantaba se escuchó la animada voz del locutor

_-" y eso fue quédate conmigo de los Rock boys. Ahora vamos con, claro como el agua ,de Crystal, y cuando el sol se va, también de los Rock boys... ah y les recordamos a nuestros radioescuchas que hoy el avatar Korra ha vuelto a Republic City, mas información en el noticiero de las seis en punto.."_

Asami dejó caer su copa. La sirvienta al oír el ruido del vidrio quebrarse corrió al comedor asustada de que algo le pudiera haber pasado a la señorita. Cuando llegó encontró los vidrios en el suelo y el vino regado a los pies de Asami... la hermosa joven veía perpleja el radio. No podía estar pasando. ¿por qué? No pudo esperar un poco más para volver? No pudo esperar hasta que Mako y ella estuvieran casados?...

-niña?... niña Asami se encuentra bien?...-la pobre sirvienta se acercó a la muchacha y Asami le miró con angustia

-que voy a hacer Yoko...ella ha vuelto!...

-quién mi niña?...

-Korra! Korra regresó...-entonces cayó en la cuenta. Las banderas, el tráfico, todo eso fue porque el avatar había regresado. Pero y Mako?, lo sabría ya?...pero claro! ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?...sería por eso que se había ido así?- Yoko por favor trae el teléfono...

La mujer obedeció con gesto preocupado y corrió a llevar el teléfono con la muchacha. Asami tomó la bocina y marcó en la rueda un número. Estaba llamando al gimnasio donde Mako y Bolin solían entrenar, se le hizo una eternidad hasta que el encargado contestó y ella de inmediato pidió hablar con Bolin, su futuro cuñado...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio un par de muchachos seguían practicando animosamente para las finales del campeonato. Bolin se encontraba practicando con las pesas de piedra mientras que otro muchacho, de cabellos negros y largos hasta el hombro, y ojos azules se encontraba sentado bebiendo un poco de agua de una botella, entonces el empleado llamó a Bolin a la caseta

-Hey Bo! Te buscan al teléfono amigo...

-uh?...-el muchacho dejó las pesas en su lugar y volteó secando un poco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo- a mi? Quién?

-una señorita que se llama Asami...

El muchacho se apresuró a contestar el teléfono y haciendo una seña con la mano le dijo a su compañero que volvía en un momento, el otro chico solo sonrió y se levantó dejando su botella de lado y regresó a entrenar

-bueno?...Asami, que tal cuñadita...

_-h-hola Bolin...oye, de casualidad Mako ya llegó?...-al otro lado de la bocina la voz de la muchacha sonaba triste_

-Mako? No... no ha pasado por aquí...-respondió el maestro tierra ingenuamente

-_no quedaron en almorzar juntos?..._

-hoy no. Creí que iban a salir ustedes dos, por eso solo vine al Gym con Unagi, de hecho ya estábamos por irnos... te pasa algo Asami?, Mako está mal?...

_-no es nada, bueno si ves a Mako dile que lo estoy buscando si? adiós..._

La chica colgó de inmediato y Bolin dejó el teléfono bastante extrañado de la actitud de Asami. Rascando su cabellera despistadamente regresó donde su otro compañero. No acabaría de entender a las mujeres, aunque deseara hacerlo no acababa de entenderlas "parecen de otro planeta" pensó para si riendo un poco, encontró a Unagi con la nariz entre el periódico viendo algo con cara de bobo

-hey tu! Que traes...? –rió con ganas, el otro chico le mostró una sonrisa y le arrojó el periódico

-mira! Checa esto... dicen que hoy vuelve el avatar a Republic City...hasta pusieron una fotografía de ella! es una chica guapísima!...

-deja veo...-Bolin leyó el diario entusiasmado, efectivamente ahí se anunciaba el regreso del avatar Korra a la ciudad. Incluso habían incluido una foto de ella, de las últimas que le sacaron antes que se fuera. La sonrisa del muchacho no tardó en aparecer- Yahooo! Está de vuelta! Korra está de vuelta!

-a poco la conoces? –Unagi le miró impresionado

-conocerla? Era nuestra compañera de equipo! Recuerdas que te comenté una vez?...

-ah si, ¿de verdad conocen a ese bombón?... creí que tu y Mako estaban jugando...-el maestro agua recogió sus cosas y las metió en la maleta

-Claro que no!...tengo que verla!, nos vemos luego Unagi!...-Bolin cogió sus cosas y salió disparado del gimnasio, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera ido al muelle desde que el sol salía para ser el primero en recibir a su amiga

-qué? Y no me la presentas?...oye Bo! Espérame viejo!...-el chico agarró su maleta y salió persiguiendo al maestro tierra que de repente se había convertido en maratonista de lo rápido que iba...

.

.

.

Mako se encontraba en el parque central, bajo aquel árbol enorme donde él y Korra solían ir a charlar antes. Ese donde una vez esperaron dormidos con Naga a que apareciera aquel voceador que les diera los panfletos con los que encontraron a Bolin. Lanzó un pesado suspiro al aire, definitivamente no fue lo que esperaba.

-ese idiota...-rabió de sólo recordar a aquel soldado que tenía abrazada a Korra de la cintura. El muy infeliz se atrevió a arruinarle el momento. ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, y además amenazarlo de esa forma... pero ¿qupe se había creído? Su novio... Korra tenía novio... bueno, si lo pensaba bien no era algo de qué extrañarse, habían pasado cuatro años, él mismo ya se hallaba a punto de casarse

Pero entonces por qué esa pequeña e insignificante palabrita le molestaba tanto. Novio. No, ese tipo no podía ser su novio, bueno ella ni siquiera le dijo nada, ¡el sujeto no la dejó hablar siquiera! Seguramente eso no era verdad, tenía que ser así... no podía soportar la idea de que Korra estuviese al lado de ese odioso, ni siquiera podía pensarlo!

-tengo que hablar con ella...-musitó para sí mismo mirando todo y a la vez nada. sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dirigidos hacia la morena, cada respiro que daba, cada gesto suyo, era para ella. nada ocupaba la cabeza de Mako además de Korra. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel de canela... su voz... tenía grabado a fuego en su cerebro el momento en el que ella susurró su nombre, en que correspondió su abrazo... su delicado perfume se había impregnado en la camisa negra que llevaba...

Korra, de solo imaginarla ahora del brazo de ese sujeto le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero ¿por qué?, se suponía que ella ya era parte de su pasado no? Que ya la había olvidado, ¡por eso mismo estaba Asami a su lado! Ella era la única mujer en su vida ahora... entonces qué demonios le estaba pasando? Porqué esa maldita ansiedad de verla, de escucharla, de besarla... cómo anhelaba un beso suyo... hubiera dado todo por haberla besado hacía unos instantes. Mako sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de todo seguía queriéndola, aún después de cuatro años, estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella, ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo...

Pero y ella? sería que Korra ya lo hubiera olvidado? De verdad era novia de ese soldadito de pacotilla? Echó otro suspiro y se revolvió la cabellera desesperadamente. No tenía para donde caminar, se casaba en menos de un mes y la mujer de su vida, a la que creyó haber perdido cuatro años atrás había vuelto, pero no estaba sola... no tenía salida, se sentía acorralado contra la pared. Estaba jodido... definitivamente jodido...

-debo hablar con Korra... tengo que saber si todavía estoy a tiempo. No puedo perderla otra vez...

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

Bueno, capi tres arriba! Como verán hoy les puse un poquito de historia, y ahora entendemos por qué Kai se portó de esa manera con Mako. A él le fue muy difícil acercarse a Korra, ya que ella se había vuelto desconfiada y fría, y le costó mucho trabajo hacer que regresara a ser la chica alegre de siempre, por eso no está dispuesto a permitir que Mako le haga daño otra vez, pero como bien dijo Iroh, la última palabra es de ella... Asami también ya sabe que Korra volvió y tiene miedo. Logrará casarse con Mako? Y qué hará nuestro adorable maestro fuego para hablar con Korra?

Bueno, aquí se los dejo por hoy, y si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic o quieren algún one shoot pueden hacérmela llegar, también aviso que probablemente cambie la clasificación más adelante, ya que pienso agregar algunas cosas que no corresponderían a la actual, dejen sus reviews porfa!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal gente! Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, y me da mucho gusto ver que les está gustando el fic, la verdad no les niego que me entretengo mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo porque me encanta eso de los enredos amorosos. Antes de seguir con el fic quisiera decir algunas cosas a mis lectores

**Kokoro kokuo: **mil gracias por seguirme fielmente, no hay un capi sin review tuyo y eso me pone muy feliz, dan ganas de seguir porque se que alguien espera el que sigue, ah y tomo en cuenta cada sugerencia tuya, asi que tu sigue con tus ideas que yo aquí tomo nota.

**Wanda:** amiga! Gracias por tu review, y por supuesto te avisaría por correo, pero en tu comentario no me apareció, es que las direcciones de mail no aparecen a menos que las pongas por separado, por ese motivo no te pude avisar de este capítulo ojalá te pases por aquí y lo veas. De todos modos aquí te pongo mi correo: **akatsuki _ natsu Hotmail . com **(solo lo juntas XD ya sabes) ahí me puedes enviar un mensaje para agregarte y ya luego te aviso con los demás capis vale?

**Cami:** hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me halaga mucho que pienses así, y sobre tus sugerencias... uy es adelantar mucho, pero tengo ese tipo de ideas, a excepción de esa en la que Kai se enamora de Asami y termina lastimando a Korra para que Mako la consuele, bueno porque, si le costó tanto que ella se recuperara porqué iba a hacerla sufrir otra vez...esa es nueva pero no la descarto, le daría más drama XD en fin, que no te preocupes, dije Makorra 100% y así va a ser. Gracias por tus sugerencias estoy tomando nota, ah y espero ver tu review en el próximo capi vale? Arriba esta mi correo por si quieres saber algo más o solo conversar encantada recibiré tus correos...

Lo dejo disponible para quien guste, ahí estoy para servirles bueno creo que ahora si es todo

Leat´s Read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capítulo IV.- confesiones**

Korra se encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando una pequeña caja de porcelana que había sacado de una cajonera, Pema la había metido ahí junto con sus accesorios personales. La joven sonrió un poco y abrió la cajita, una hermosa música comenzó a sonar mientras dos pequeños muñequitos abrazados parecían bailar sobre una pista. Era una caja musical, el primer regalo que Kai le había hecho, la maestra agua suspiró un poco.

-que hermosa música...-dijo Jinora entrando al cuarto

-si verdad...-Korra le enseñó la caja a la niña y al verla le brillaron los ojos-es un regalo...

-del capitán Sheng verdad?...-el sonrojo de su amiga le dijo a la maestra aire que dio en el clavo- sabes? Es un joven muy apuesto, elegiste bien... –ambas echaron una carcajada- cuánto tiempo tienes con él?...

- pues... ya casi un año...si supieras qué trabajo nos costó acercarnos...-confesó la morena- no podíamos vernos ni en pintura... yo era muy testaruda, estaba muy herida por lo que pasó, y él tenía un carácter difícil, igual que el mío...-Jinora rió por lo bajo.

-ya me imagino... pobre general Iroh...

-si! el tuvo mucho que ver...-comentó la joven avatar- se la pasaba tratando de juntarnos, al final le resultó...-Korra sonrió sin darse cuenta y Jinora se acomodó para oír la historia.

Korra recordaba claramente ese día, ella había estado triste, desde lo que había pasado la noche del acorazado, cuando Kai la encontró llorando y se quedó con ella, lo había estado evitando. No podía verlo a la cara sin sonrojarse como tonta, y por más que el chico había tratado de hablar con ella la muchacha simplemente no cedía...

Ese día habían tenido una tarde libre y Iroh invitó a Korra a pasear, lo que no le dijo es que también invitó a Kai, y terminaron saliendo los tres a almorzar, luego dieron una vuelta en el pequeño mercado de la isla y ella había quedado fascinada con la caja musical. Esa noche, ella había salido como siempre a mirar la luna en la cubierta del acorazado. Entonces escuchó una melodía en el viento y la reconoció enseguida...la caja musical...

Corrió buscando de dónde venía y llegó a su lugar de siempre, ahí estaba parado el capitán, con la cajita en las manos, Korra retrocedió dos pasos y el sonrió.

_-"sabía que estarías aquí...esto es para ti Korra..."_

_-"la caja...pero cómo tu..."_

_-"me di cuenta..."-_recordó escucharlo reír y acercarse, puso suavemente la caja musical en sus manos y algo que ella pensó imposible sucedió... luego de mucho tiempo, Korra sintió su corazón acelerarse

-"pues... gracias capitán Sheng..."

-"Kai... llámame Kai... emm... sabes yo... um..." –se rascó la cabellera nervioso, ella mostró una ligera sonrisa- "_creo que empezamos mal...y...me gustaría..."_

_-"si, entiendo..."-_recordó haber sentido sus mejillas encenderse, tal vez ella también había juzgado mal a Kai- _"um...tal vez...podríamos...pues... empezar de nuevo" _–soltó al fin y desvió la cara cerrando los ojos con fuerza

_-_"me encantaría" –al escuchar esas palabras volteó y pudo ver en el rostro del guapo capitán una linda sonrisa. Kai extendió la mano con elegancia- _"es un placer conocerla avatar Korra..."_

_-"el placer es mío capitán..."...-_ella estrechó su mano con una cálida sonrisa y ese fue realmente un nuevo comienzo para ella

Jinora suspiró a penas Korra terminó de hablar. La morena echó una risita y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. La verdad también le gustaba recordar ese momento. Fue ahí donde realmente conoció que clase de persona era Kai, y también donde se dio cuenta que tenía que dejar todo atrás, tenía que olvidar y empezar de nuevo, no podía seguir aferrada a algo que solamente le hacía daño... el recuerdo de Mako... entonces entendió que tenía toda una vida por delante y que tarde o temprano llegaría la persona indicada, pero solamente si ella le daba la oportunidad...

-que romántico! –Jinora se recostó junto a ella y ambas miraban el techo, cada una con sus propios pensamientos. Korra tenía que admitirlo, había extrañado mucho a la joven maestra aire, le hizo mucha falta estando lejos, pero al menos ahora podían recuperar el tiempo. De pronto unos golpes en la puerta las sacaron de sus ideas y las dos chicas se sentaron de golpe, Pema abrió la puerta sonriendo...

-Korra?... alguien vino a verte... quieres salir un segundo?

-seguro...-la maestra agua se arregló un poco antes de salir, optó por soltarse el cabello nada más y ponerse algo de perfume, Jinora elogiaba su buen gusto, un aroma fresco y discreto que a la niña le encantó. Luego las dos salieron a la terraza donde a Korra se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa a penas vio a su inesperado visitante

-Bolin!...-de inmediato corrió a darle un gran abrazo al muchacho- no sabes qué gusto me da verte amigo!

-hola Korra! Por los espíritus... estas preciosa mujer!...-luego de abrazarla Bolin volvió un poco la cabeza y posó los ojos en Jinora- hola Ji, cómo estás?...

-esto... b-bien Bolin... –dijo tímidamente la jovencita, el maestro tierra mostró una sonrisita.

-y bien, cuéntame! Como te fue? Piensas quedarte? Dime que sí por favor!...-dijo animosamente mientras los dos se sentaban en las escaleras, Jinora también hizo lo mismo

-pues... supongo que me ha ido bien ya domino el aire control a voluntad, y también aprendí nuevas técnicas, estuve en el reino tierra... entrené con la armada de fuego...pero creo que luego de tanto tiempo ya necesitaba volver –admitió con sinceridad. Bolin sonrió contento

-y qué bueno! Ya te extrañaba demasiado!...-Jinora apretó un poco los labios y su mirada se posó en sus pies un par de segundos, luego recobró su semblante alegre y siguió escuchando, Bolin hablaba entusiasmadamente del torneo cuando un grito llamó su atención

-Bolin! Viejo dónde estás!...-entonces el maestro tierra vio venir corriendo a su compañero de equipo que al parecer le siguió hasta el templo

-Unagi?...que cuernos haces aquí!...-exclamó sorprendido el muchacho mientras el otro apoyado en sus rodillas y jadeando por el esfuerzo no respondía, cuando logró componerse se puso derecho y miró con reproche al de ojos verdes...

-dos cosas...una, te fuiste sin mí!... y dos, olvidaste a Pabu!...-de la maleta del chico salió el animalito y corriendo se subió en el hombro de Bolin

-Pabu! Perdóname amigo! Es que me emocioné...-mientras él suplicaba perdón a su mascota el maestro agua volteó y fijó su mirada en la joven morena que estaba sentada en las escalinatas del templo

-tú debes ser Korra...-la chica arqueó una ceja y pareció sonreír- me llamo Unagi...estoy en el equipo con Bolin y Mako...

-ah, eres el nuevo maestro agua, -Korra se levantó y sonriendo le tendió la mano- pues mucho gusto, si eres amigo de Bolin entonces también eres mi amigo... ella es Jinora...

-hola...-saludó la niña sonriendo

-pero que monada! –exclamó el maestro agua- con razón Bolin viene todo el tiempo por aquí, con chicas tan lindas quién no- las muchachas rieron divertidas con el comentario

-hey! Basta ya conquistador...-reclamó algo colorado el maestro tierra- eres el colmo, ves faldas y se te alborota la hormona... pero una cosa si te digo Unagi, con ellas te me vas calmando ¿eh?

-calma Bolin, creo que estaba bromeando...-Jinora le sonrió al joven y él se rascó la nuca apenado. Así siguieron charlando un rato, hasta que ellos decidieron despedirse, aunque los muchachos sugirieron salir de paseo Korra les dijo que tenía una cena con la familia y quedaron mejor en dejarlo para otro día...

.

.

.

Mako había regresado a su departamento luego de un rato de andar en el parque, pensó que un baño y algo de comer le vendría bien para aclarar sus pensamientos, porque luego de dejar a Asami en casa para ir a ver a Korra, y encontrarla con ese odioso sujeto, estuvo haciendo tantos corajes que hasta de almorzar se olvidó, y ahora que se iba calmando su estómago le reclamaba

Abrió y se sorprendió de no encontrar todo hecho un tiradero y a ese par de holgazanes echados en el sofá con las maletas en el suelo y el radio encendido. Quizás Bolin y Unagi se quedaron en el gym hasta tarde. Preparó algo rápido y se sentó a comer, pero a cada rato venía a su cabeza el recuerdo de Korra en brazos de ese hombre, y cada vez que recordaba volvía a hacer coraje... finalmente lo dejó por la paz, su sándwich a medio comer se quedó sobre la mesa y Mako se metió directo al baño, apresurado se quitó las ropas y dejó que el agua fría de la regadera le cayera directo en el rostro, como si con eso fuera a quitarse todos esos malos momentos de la cabeza, como si el agua que corría sobre su cuerpo y bajaba hasta la coladera se llevara para siempre ese maldito instante... como si lo borrara de su mente para siempre...

-maldita sea...-rabió el maestro fuego, apretando un puño con impotencia.

Pensando que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla dejado ir, ahora iba a perderla para siempre...y por si fuera poco también estaba Asami... la quería mucho, sí...pero no como ella se merecía que la quisieran. Era una mujer maravillosa, hermosa y cariñosa, alguien que él sabía muy bien, lo amaba mucho, y sin embargo estaba a punto de hacerle daño...

-Asami...-murmuró cerrando la llave. Ahora que recordaba quedó de llevarla a cenar, y ya era bastante tarde, mejor salía y preparaba todo, ni siquiera había hecho la reservación. Había estado perdido en su mundo de agonía toda la tarde y hasta de eso se había olvidado... se vistió con pereza y salió del baño, luego de llamar al restaurante de siempre y reservar una mesa para dos se dejó caer unos instantes en el cómodo y mullido sofá de cuero negro que estaba en la estancia. Cerró los ojos un momento y exhaló un pesado suspiro, en eso las llaves hicieron girar la perilla y pronto el ruido de risas y un par de voces conocidas llenó el ambiente, Mako abrió los ojos y encontró a Bolin y Unagi mirándole curiosamente

-par de ruidosos...-masculló el de ojos dorados, ambos muchachos rieron con el comentario

-uy, estamos de mal humor capitán?...-inquirió el maestro agua dejando su maleta en el piso- que? Hoy la novia no quiso?...

Un zapato en su cabeza hizo que el muchacho no terminara la frase mientras Mako le fulminaba con la mirada y Bolin se partía de risa. Unagi le regresó su zapato igual que como vino y otro zapato contestó la agresión, pronto Bolin se halló en medio de una guerra de zapatazos entre Unagi y Mako... todo era risas para el ojiverde hasta que en una de esas un proyectil desviado le dio en la nariz, el pobre se fue hacia atrás y cuando se levantó tenía la cara roja y una marca de zapato que parecía de Mako...

-hey! Yo soy neutral!...-chilló el muchacho sobando su nariz, los otros dos al verlo se morían de risa

-ups! Lo siento Bro...-Mako se levantó y entre risas le extendió la mano para ayudarle. Agradecía infinitamente que ellos hubieran llegado, de alguna manera Bolin siempre lograba animarle, se diera cuenta o no de ello...y también Unagi se había vuelto un gran amigo suyo, porque pese a ser un coqueto incorregible y un poco atolondrado, sabía escucharle y entenderle...

-ya estropeaste mi perfil griego...-se quejó el maestro tierra mirándose en un espejo de la pared. Unagi rió con ganas

-no hermano, ese vino atrofiado de nacimiento...-luego se volvió hacia Mako- y tú que traías hace rato?...

-nada...-mitió.-solo tuve un mal día...

-pues yo sé cómo se te quita –Unagi le guiñó el ojo- vamos fuera, cenamos algo y nos tomamos un trago...y un juguito para Bolin porque si no se nos duerme, que dices?

-nah, no puedo...-dijo realmente apenado, eso le sentaría de perlas- le prometí a Asami llevarla a cenar...

-que novia tan acaparadora tienes! –se quejó Bolin que estaba más que puesto para la salida- todavía almorzaron juntos hoy , y hasta habló al Gym preguntando por ti en la tarde...

-qué?...-Mako le miró enseguida con una expresión turbada

-si mano, no tuvo suficiente contigo en el almuerzo, la niña esa te adora...-Unagi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-no almorzamos...-confesó el maestro fuego con cierto remordimiento.

-pero porque?... bueno eso explica la llamada al gimnasio-intuyó el ojiverde con expresión pensativa- pero si no estuviste con Asami dónde estabas Mako?

-fui... fui a ver a Korra...-dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado sin darse cuenta, Bolin le miró y cruzó los brazos enojado

-un momento! Tú sabías que ella estaba aquí!... y no me dijiste nada!...es tan amiga tuya como mía bro!

-no lo sabía si? –se excusó el mayor de los hermanos-lo oí en la radio cuando fui con Asami a la prueba del vestido... fui a verla luego al edificio del consejo pero no hablamos...

-no hablaste con ella? –el maestro tierra arqueó una ceja- pues nosotros bien que pudimos, verdad tu? –volteó mirando a Unagi

-claro! Es una chica lindísima... Bolin y yo conversamos con ellas toda la tarde, pensábamos salir pero las chicas tenían un compromiso...-explicó el moreno encogiendo los hombros

-tu lograste hablar con Korra?...y no estaba con ella su estúpido noviecito? –lo ultimo lo dijo bastante molesto, Bolin notó el cambio de actitud de su hermano, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue precisamente la última frase... ¿Korra tenía novio?

-no... no había nadie más con ella, bueno además de Jinora nadie mas...-el muchacho miró a su hermano mayor y arqueó una ceja. Si no conociera a Mako diría que estaba molesto...otra vez. Unagi echó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza

-mejor dejamos esto para luego no? Mako tú tienes una cita...-recordó el joven moreno

El maestro fuego pareció estar de acuerdo, Bolin recogió su maleta y la llevó a su cuarto mientras Mako se dirigió al suyo para medio arreglarse, no tenía la menor gana de ir a la dichosa cena y se sentía aun peor luego de saber que Bolin si pudo hablar con la morena y a él casi lo golpean por intentarlo... inesperadamente Unagi entró en el cuarto de Mako y se sentó en la cama mirándole inquisitivamente...

-a ver, no dije nada frente a Bolin, pero tú tienes algo más... que significa esa chica para ti capitán?...-preguntó sin rodeos el maestro agua, Mako abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba haber sido tan obvio, pero debía imaginar que engañar a Bolin era más fácil que tomarle el pelo a un chico tan avispado y despierto como lo era Unagi, por algo lo escogió a él para el equipo, el muchacho era inteligente y zagas, con una mente rápida, difícilmente iba a pasar desapercibido algo como eso...

-nada se te escapa verdad?- admitió vencido el de ojos dorados, el otro sonrió satisfecho y lo dejó continuar- ella...pues, hace cuatro años... yo dejé que se marchara... sin que supiera mis sentimientos

-huh?...-el muchacho le miró raro- y porqué dejaste ir a una chica tan hermosa y agradable? Estabas idiota?...

-no...Bueno si... bueno tal vez!... –Mako se revolvió la cabellera- es que... yo estaba con alguien más...-inevitablemente el rostro del apuesto maestro fuego denotó una inmensa tristeza, se volvió hacia la ventana donde el viento fresco de la noche que se colaba le acariciaba las mejillas. Unagi tampoco lo pasó por alto, y también intuyó otra cosa más...

-era Asami verdad?... estabas con tu novia? –Mako asintió sin voltear a mirarle

-traté...-susurró mas para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero Unagi alcanzó a oírle perfectamente- quise detenerla, pero... pero Asami estaba conmigo, sentí su temor cuando me miró...sentí... que le haría más daño del que ya había sufrido con lo de su padre... no pude Unagi...

El muchacho escuchó atentamente la confesión de su capitán y mejor amigo... Mako a pesar de todo era alguien noble, dejó ir a la mujer que amaba por no herir el corazón de alguien que ya había sufrido. Sin embargo ahora el que sufría era él, y realmente era algo que superaba sus fuerzas. Unagi podía ver claramente la expresión de Mako en sus ojos, se sentía atrapado, acorralado en un callejón sin salida... jamás vio a su capitán en una encrucijada como esa... pensaba cuidadosamente en qué decirle, tampoco era algo fácil, pero el error fue de él... ahora tenía que ver cómo salir de ello y haciendo el menor daño posible...

-bien... y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó algo dudoso. Mako echó un bufido de enojo

-si lo supiera no estaría donde estoy!...

-no te enojes conmigo bro... yo solo te pregunto, porque estás en una situación muy delicada...-meditó un poco el maestro agua- primero piensa bien las cosas... aún la amas Mako?

No contestó. Sabía bien cuál era la respuesta. Claro que la amaba! Como loco! Pero solo de pensar en todo lo que venía encima su cabeza le daba vueltas, era algo demasiado complicado como para siquiera intentarlo. Además estaba Asami, ella no había hecho nada malo, su único error fue enamorarse de él, no podía pagar todo el amor que ella le había dado con una canallada de ese tipo!... Asami no merecía eso...

Unagi viendo que no había respuesta optó por dejarlo solo. Era algo que de todos modos él debía solucionar, antes de salir del cuarto solo giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Mako por sobre el hombro...

-piensa bien las cosas capitán... harás más daño con una mentira que no puedas sostener, que con una verdad que debas revelar...

Cuando él se fue, Mako se dejó caer en su cama un par de minutos pensando en qué quería decir aquello. Unagi a veces se las daba de filósofo o poeta, pero siempre decía algo que tuviera sentido. Pero qué hacer, continuaba con todo y se casaba con Asami o decía la verdad... ¿y si decía la verdad que pasaría?

Decidió pensar las cosas un poco más, como ya se le hacía tarde salió de prisa y se subió en el Satomovil. Tenía que pasar por su novia tal y como prometió... y también pensar en qué le diría, porque a estas alturas ella seguramente ya sabría algo del porqué se fue al medio día...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el templo Tenzin y la familia esperaban a que llegara el capitán Sheng para cenar. Korra estaba especialmente nerviosa, se había arreglado con un hermoso vestido oriental color naranja que tenía el decorado de un vistoso dragón bordado con hilos dorados, el escote era en la parte de atrás y no muy pronunciado, pero lo suficiente como para hacerla lucir muy hermosa y sensual. Tenía unos pendientes pequeños y solamente algo de brillo en los labios, su aspecto natural era tan perfecto que no necesitaba maquillaje, incluso sus ojos azules resaltaban por si mismos...

-todavía no llegan?...-masculló entre dientes mientras trituraba en pedacitos una servilleta de papel en su regazo. Jinora y Pema le miraron entre divertidas y curiosas. No esperaban verla tan nerviosa. Pema sonrió y le acarició el cabello

-tranquila mi niña, ya no tardan... y no te preocupes, creo que el capitán Sheng te encontrara encantadora esta noche...

-um... si, supongo...-contestó con las mejillas rojas. Ikki se sentó a su lado y le sonrió

-caray, hoy tu y Jinora han estado de lo más raras Korra, así te ponen los hombres?

-a que te refieres Ikki? –el comentario de la niña hizo que la joven avatar olvidara momentáneamente sus nervios y pusiera atención a otra cosa, que ella había pasado por alto: Jinora.

Y es que desde que se fueron los muchachos ella había estado de lo más rara. Se la había pasado con los Lémures suspire y suspire todo el rato. Tardó como media hora tomando un baño mientras cantaba y luego se fue a los jardines a deshojar florecillas

-pues a eso, tu estas toda nerviosa y mi hermana no quita esa cara de tonta ni deja de sonreír... yo espero no enamorarme pronto jajaja no quiero verme así...

La niñita se levantó y se fue, mientras Korra se quedó pensando un poco, seguramente la actitud de Jinora tenía algo que ver con la visita de esa tarde. La joven maestra agua mostró una pícara sonrisa, ya adivinaba de que iba todo pero mejor comprobarlo... caminó hasta el asiento de Jinora, que se encontraba junto a un enorme ventanal y se sentó con ella, la muchachita le sonrió distraídamente

-hola Korra...

-oye... te he visto muy distraída, que pasa Jinora? –la morena le miró inquisitivamente y Jinora no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro

-A-a mí?... umm... no nada...-desvió la cara y la sonrisita de Korra se amplió un poco más

-segura? –preguntó haciendo la ingenua- vieras que te he visto muy extraña desde que se fueron los muchachos...

-N-no, ay Korra, que cosas dices... –ella dejó ir una risita nerviosa

-ya Jinora! –la morena volvió a mirarle fijamente y la joven maestra aire de nuevo mostró un gesto nervioso- quién de ellos es?

-Que!..-Jinora sintió su cara arder

-adivino...-Korra puso la mano en su mentón como si meditara algo- es ?...hmmm, espera...! claro! Bolin!...

Las mejillas de la jovencita se encendieron en rojo al oír el nombre del maestro tierra y Korra echó a reír, Jinora en seguida se apresuró a taparle la boca como pudo y le miró nerviosamente, la joven avatar parpadeó un par de veces perpleja, cuando se hubo cerciorado que nadie les prestó atención Jinora soltó a Korra

-Shhhht! ...no grites, quieres que todos se enteren?- dijo con dificultad la chiquilla

-hey tranquila, no es nada malo...-la morena le miró contenta- además, escogiste bien... es un tipazo, te lo aseguro...

-si...pero... no olvídalo...-Jinora suspiró algo triste- para él debo ser una niña... además...

-además qué?

-a él ya le gusta una chica...-Jinora suspiró algo triste.

Desde que Korra se había marchado, tanto Mako como Bolin se hicieron cercanos a la familia, siempre que podían iban a visitarles y a los niños les encantaba que jugaran con ellos, Jinora durante ese tiempo se fue encariñando con el maestro tierra, ya que era un chico muy noble y divertido, además de despistado también... sin embargo Bolin siempre estaba pensando en cierta chica, a la que esperaba ansiosamente que regresara...

-le gusta una chica?...-Korra pareció sorprenderse- pero ese no es problema, si tu eres muy linda, si, es algo mayor, pero es un buen chico, yo lo sé... estoy segura que si te conociera mejor se daría cuenta que eres encantadora...

-aun así...esa chica es...sorprendente...-Jinora le miró triste- es hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, divertida...

-todo lo que tú eres también –Korra le sonrió. La maestra aire también pareció recuperar el ánimo. Korra podía ser tan ingenua a veces, ni siquiera notó que Jinora hablaba de ella... pero a pesar de eso la maestra aire no sentía ningún enojo, y más aun, quería a la joven igual que como se quiere a un hermano...

-gracias Korra...-Jinora le dio un abrazo que la morena no esperaba, pero igual correspondió con el mismo afecto.

-no, de nada... además, tal vez lo estás malinterpretando, no crees Jinora? –la jovencita le miró perpleja- tal vez solo sea una amiga a la que quiere mucho... así como Iroh y yo... siempre que hablo de él digo cosas buenas, como que es muy guapo y fuerte, y amable... pero no por eso estoy enamorada del... a mí me gusta Kai

-tú crees? –la niña le miró mucho más animada y sonriente, Korra asintió.

-uno nunca sabe...

De pronto la voz de Pema se escuchó desde la entrada llamando a la joven avatar

-Korra...el capitán Sheng y el general Iroh están aquí...

-ups!... ya vamos Pema! ...

Y las dos chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron al recibidor. Aunque no estuviera segura de lo que viniera después, las palabras de Korra definitivamente dieron a Jinora una pequeña esperanza...después de todo era cierto...uno nunca sabe...

**CONTINUARA...**

.

.

.

Bueno, aquí por fin el capi 4, esta vez tardé un poquito más en subirlo, estuve peleando con la gripe y por eso no pude actualizar como siempre, pero prometo subir el próximo pronto, si puedo lo hare esta misma semana. Gracias a todos por su paciencia.

**Notas de la autora : **un par de cositas que no he mencionado. En el capitulo anterior agregué a un nuevo personaje que se verá envuelto en el fic, Unagi, el maestro agua que remplazó a Korra en el equipo. Bueno tuve que hacerlo porque quería retomar eso del pro-bending y pues fue necesario, su nombre lo saqué del enorme pez que ataca a Aang en el lago de Kyoshi, me pareció un buen nombre para un maestro agua. Y en el capítulo de hoy decidí agregar un ligero toque Bolin X Jinora... porque? porque me gustan juntos, además lo encuentro bastante tierno, la niñita enamorada del chico grande, bueno en fin, no será mucho por el momento, pero si les gusta cómo van entonces agregaré algo más de ellos. Ahora si es todo, me despido para ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mi gente! Como cada semana traigo actualización! Bueno pues que les digo, viene la cena y las cosas comienzan a salir a la luz. Gracias a todos los que dejar sus comentarios eso me hace muy feliz, ojalá siga contando con ustedes y espero sus review también

Bueno ahora si Leat´s Read!

**Donde hubo fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capitulo V.- La Cena...**

Mako estaba ya en la puerta de la casa de Asami, sin embargo no había llamado aun, tenía un ligero revoloteo en el estomago, quizás sentía nervios, no sabía cómo iba a tomar las cosas su novia, sobre todo ya que se había enterado de la mentira que había dicho en la mañana. Echó un último suspiro como animándose a hacerlo y por fin llamó. Luego de un par de minutos le abrió la puerta la buena Yoko

-ah, joven Mako! Pase... ahora le aviso a la señorita

-gracias... eh, Yoko... –la mujer volteó a verle- como está Asami?

-bien... aunque la vi algo decaída por la tarde...ahora subo a avisarle

-no hace falta Yoko, gracias...-Asami bajaba de las escaleras, Mako le miró de pies a cabeza embobado. Estaba bellísima, tenía un vestido negro largo y entallado de solo un tirante, algo de maquillaje y los labios en rojo. También la señora le miró y sonrió contenta

-pero que linda estas mi niña...

-gracias Yoko, nosotros nos vamos, tu ya descansa hoy, nada de lavar trastes y por favor no sigas doblando la ropa, déjalo para mañana...-la muchacha le sonrió y la señora asintió agradecida y se retiró. Asami caminó hasta Mako y le miró interrogante- no vas a decir nada?

-huh?...estás... estás preciosa...-ella sonrió, lo sujetó de la bufanda y lo atrajo para besarlo apasionadamente. Mako no se negó y rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos luego de separarse Asami le cogió del brazo

-nos vamos entonces?

-eh, sí, claro...-mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo para que ella entrara Mako trataba de cavilarlo todo en su cabeza. No acababa de entender la situación, se suponía que hallaría a su novia molesta o triste, pero no, en lugar de eso la encontró más cariñosa y contenta, y no había mencionado nada tampoco. Bien, de todos modos debía hablar con ella sobre eso, pero necesitaba pensar mejor, no quería seguir cometiendo más errores que luego le costaría caro reparar...

.

.

Korra había ido a prisa cuando Pema la llamó. Ellos ya estaban ahí y la dama había abierto la puerta, Tenzin estaba dando la mano al general cuando la morena llegó a la entrada y Kai posó la mirada en ella, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, era la mujer más linda que había visto. Como si fuera un imán sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y en dos pasos ya estaba frente a la chica, cogió su mano y la besó con galanura. Las mejillas de Korra enrojecieron, el joven le miró directo a los ojos y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa

-buenas noches Korra, estás divina lo sabías...?

-Kai...-la niña desvió un poco la mirada colorada, Pema les miró y echó un suspiro abrazando a su marido. Esa escena le traía muchos recuerdos...Tenzin también sonrió un poco, bueno, tenía que hacerse la idea ¿no?

-bueno pero entremos, -sugirió Pema alegre- todo ya está listo, adelante...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron hacia la mesa que ellas habían arreglado en uno de los salones. Como eran más personas iban a necesitar espacio así que optaron por preparar la mesa en un sitio distinto al de siempre. Jinora de inmediato corrió al lado de Korra y le picó la costilla para que la chica volteara

- qué?...-rió divertida viendo la mirada que le echaba la muchachita

-de dónde lo sacaste, parece un príncipe!...-exclamó la maestra aire en voz baja, Korra rió de nuevo

-no parece, ES un príncipe. –le guiñó el ojo.

Luego de que se acomodaran en los lugares las damas se levantaron y ellas mismas sirvieron todo, Korra estaba muy nerviosa porque había ayudado a Pema a preparar la comida, quería que todo estuviera bien. La mujer rió bajito y le tocó el hombro con una ligera sonrisa

-todo estará bien cariño...-la morena asintió- en verdad le quieres no es cierto Korra?

Antes de contestar la joven avatar fijó su vista en él unos segundos, estaba riendo de alguna tontería que había hecho Meelo y Tenzin regañando al niño, sonrió un poco.

-si... claro que le quiero, se los dije recuerdas?... yo...tenía que seguir adelante...

-me alegro hija, de verdad me alegro... anda vamos a ver si les gustó...

.

.

Abrió la puerta para que ella bajara y luego amos entraron al restaurante. Era un lugar hermoso, luces bajas y muebles antiguos que daban un aspecto muy romántico, la mesa se les había reservado en la terraza principal, una vez el mesero les guió hasta ahí Mako jaló la silla para Asami y luego la acomodó en su lugar, cuando se hubo sentado la muchacha le miró y estiró la mano para coger la suya

-que tienes Mako?...-susurró algo triste, por mas que había tratado de que todo fuera como siempre había algo más y ella lo sabía- no has dicho casi nada en todo el camino...

-no es nada... perdona linda es que... no sé...

-Mako...-ella se mordió el labio ligeramente- no me estás diciendo la verdad... –el desvió un poco la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Ella se daba cuenta y dolía... dolía mucho...el mesero les trajo el vino y las copas y sirvió, luego dejó en la mesa la carta para que ordenaran, ambos pidieron el especial, incluso el pobre mesero notó cierta tención en el aire, por lo que mejor se retiró y los dejó solos de nuevo

-Mako...-llamó ella de nuevo- Mako mírame...por dios mírame!...-por fin el juntó todo su valor y logró sostenerle la mirada. Asami pareció tranquilizarse un poco

-Asami, no pasa nada si... solo me siento algo cansado...

-no fuiste al gimnasio...-dijo ella con voz triste- Bolin me lo dijo... a dónde fuiste Mako?...

-yo...

-fuiste a verla ella verdad?...-lo dijo herida, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho, Asami ya lo sabía, solo quería confirmarlo. Se sintió una estúpida, para qué quería saberlo? Para qué quería oírlo? Tal vez era mejor no decir nada y fingir que todo estaba bien, si él no se lo decía porqué tenía que obligarlo, ¿ Le gustaba sufrir? Era masoquista a caso?

Mako no se sintió capaz de negarlo, de todos modos era verdad, no tenía ni como mentir, sería absurdo. Además no quería hacerlo, todavía no hallaba la manera de salir de la última que había dicho y no quería complicar más las cosas, de todas maneras ni siquiera habló con ella así que, qué problema había?

-si Asami...-le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo. La joven sintió que se le encogía el estómago, pero ahí estaba el fruto de su insistencia, pudo haber pasado una buena velada en la mentira, pero no...-lo siento... no fue mi intención mentirte...

-pero lo hiciste...-reprochó la chica algo molesta- porqué Mako? Porqué mentirme? Si sabías que Bolin podía decirme la verdad... al menos te hubieras inventado otra mentira mejor no crees?

Lo último lo dijo con cierta ironía, algo que Mako también pensó hubiera sido una gran idea, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando, se dijo a sí mismo, solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para poder ir a verla. Pero aunque hubiera dicho otra cosa el remordimiento seguiría ahí, y aunque Asami no lo supiera el acabaría por decírselo, así que todos los caminos conducían al mismo final, ese que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo...

-de todos modos ibas a saberlo así que no serviría de nada –dijo sincero. Ella abrió los ojos muy grande, y sorprendida con la respuesta, esperaba que al menos lo negara, eso le hirió el orgullo

-pero cómo puedes decírmelo así sin más!...

-Asami por favor...

-No Mako! No te entiendo! Soy tu novia, tu prometida!...

-y qué querías que te dijera! Si cada vez que la menciono tú te pones como loca! –exclamó ya subiendo la voz, había tratado de mantenerse tranquilo pero ya no podía más, estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas demonios! Ella tenía que escuchar...

-pero me dejaste por ella, por ir a verla...cómo pudiste!...

-yo no sabía nada si?... lo oí en la radio cuando me dejaste solo casi dos horas probándote el vestido... solo quería saludarla, Korra sigue siendo mi amiga...

-y esperas que te crea? –espetó molesta, sentía la rabia invadirla, su orgullo estaba herido, no podía aceptar que Mako, Su Mako todavía sintiera algo por esa mujer. Mako ya se había enfadado, ella no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles, por un lado la entendía, estaba enojada, pero también debía darse cuenta que no era ni el momento ni el lugar...

-si no me crees es tu problema –dijo fríamente. Asami quedó muda. La manera en que lo dijo le había dejado sin palabras, nunca había visto a Mako así, estaba molesto, y ella había empezado todo, de nuevo se sintió estúpida, ahora de verdad podía perderlo y eso no podría soportarlo...

-Mako yo...

-déjalo así...-de nuevo con frialdad- de todos modos ya sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Siempre es así...sabes por qué dejé de hablarte de Korra? Porque siempre que lo hacía tú te ponías como loca, igual que ahora... no podía ni mencionar su nombre porque te enojabas... cómo iba a decirte que MI AMIGA había vuelto hoy y que quería pasar a saludarla...?

-podías haberlo hecho...hubiéramos ido juntos...

-de verdad?...-él le miró irónico- sabes que no... y sabes algo más? No tienes que ponerte así porque ni siquiera logré hablar con ella querida... Korra volvió a Republic City, pero no vino sola, Trajo a SU NOVIO con ella...

Asami se sorprendió cuando escuchó aquello. Korra tenía novio...entonces no había forma de que volviera con Mako? Entonces todo iba a estar bien?... y todo este drama había sido para nada? Mako se volvió hacia otro lado y echó un bufido, habían logrado llamar la atención de las otras parejas. No quería que esto sucediera así, esperaba poder hablar con ella con calma, pero terminaron discutiendo y haciéndose daño...

Mako comenzó a pensar en qué debía hacer realmente, ni siquiera había podido hablar con Korra y ya estaba echando su futuro con Asami al caño, ella era maravillosa, una mujer hermosa y dulce, fuerte, alguien a quien había llegado a querer inmensamente, pero no a amar... sin embargo valía la pena tirar todo a la basura sin saber siquiera si Korra todavía sentía algo por él? Si ella estaba ahora realmente con ese hombre porque lo amaba, el no tenía ningún derecho de intervenir, o si?...

-creo...-susurró el maestro fuego más tranquilo- creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa...

Asami asintió y limpió una lagrimita de su mejilla. Si seguían juntos discutirían de nuevo y eso no iba a servir de nada, ahora que ella sabía lo que sucedió de verdad no tenía por qué sentir miedo... sin embargo, algo en los ojos de Mako llamó su atención... eran diferentes, lucían... tristes?... Mako estaba triste, había un inmenso vacío en ellos, no brillaban como antes. Una punzada en su corazón le trajo a la memoria un recuerdo que ella había enterrado en lo más hondo de su ser... hacía cuatro años. El recuerdo de un joven de ojos dorados mirando un barco alejarse. Ese joven tenía la misma mirada vacía, rota... ese joven había dejado ir algo que tal vez jamás recuperaría, solo por quedarse a su lado...

Mako dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y él y Asami se retiraron. Sobre la mesa las dos copas de vino se quedaron intactas, y cuando el mesero llevó la orden solo encontró todo pagado y el vino sin tocar sobre la mesa. Meneó la cabeza y con un ligero suspiro comenzó a recogerlo todo... desde un principio imaginó que esa linda pareja no iba a llegar ni al postre esa noche...

Luego de dejarla en casa Mako se detuvo un rato en el parque. Necesitaba pensar, y en casa no podría hacerlo, además ese lugar le traía recuerdos, quería estar ahí solo un poco, él y sus memorias, necesitaba dejar en claro su mente, necesitaba hallar una respuesta, saber si aun había una oportunidad...pero esa solo podía dársela ella...

.

.

Korra había pasado una de las noches más bonitas de su vida. La cena estuvo deliciosa, Kai y Tenzin ahora se llevaban muy bien y aparentemente su "segunda familia" había aceptado de buena gana que ella formalizara una relación con el capitán Sheng. Todo había salido bien, tal y como ella deseaba, ahora se encontraba con Kai en uno de los tantos jardines del templo, desde donde estaban podía apreciarse con claridad toda Republic City y también la isla en memorial de Aang. La ciudad brillaba con las las luces y faroles, tan llena de vida, y los reflejos se pintaban en el mar calmado como un espejismo danzante en las aguas...

-ya es algo tarde, me tengo que ir preciosa...-le dijo quedamente el capitán mientras besaba su mejilla

-ya?...-ella hizo un mohín de niña chiquita y el rió suavemente- ni manera... sabes? Hoy la he pasado de maravilla...

-y yo... vaya familia, son muy singulares, -el sonrió un poco- y muy buenas personas, ahora veo porqué les quieres tanto.

-claro...-Korra le abrazó por el cuello y sonrió- te quiero Kai...

-te amo... –dijo besándola dulcemente, ella de inmediato correspondió y volvió el beso un poco más apasionado, entre los arbustos los pequeños maestros aire observaban curiosos.

-que romántico...-suspiraron las niñas y Meelo sacó la lengua

-puaj... pero si se están comiendo!...yo en mi vida haré algo como eso...-el niño cargó a Rohan con gesto digno- vamos hermanito, esto es cosa de chicas!

Luego de despedirse de ella y del resto de la familia tanto Kai como el general Iroh se retiraron. Korra estaba en su habitación. Todavía no se había cambiado la ropa. Estaba sentada frente al espejo cepillando su cabello. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó ese beso de hace un instante, Kai siempre hacía que ella se sintiera así, pero entonces... porqué no era capaz de decírselo? Ella nunca había dicho "Te amo"...

Porque si lo quería tanto no podía decirlo? Que estaba pasando entonces. Korra sentía algo muy especial por él, pero no era amor? No estaba enamorada de Kai?... sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar estupideces, como no iba a amarlo si era la persona que había logrado que ella volviera a sonreír, si había curado esa herida tan dolorosa que había en su alma... por su cabeza pasó el recuerdo de un chico de ojos dorados y bufanda roja. Korra abrió los ojos de golpe

-Mako...

Pero qué estaba pasando. Por cuatro años había tratado de olvirarse de él, de no sentir nada cuando lo recordaba, y creyó haberlo logrado. Habían acabado las noches en vela mirando la luna, se habían terminado los sueños donde él aparecía, y por qué ahora le asaltaban sus memorias de repente y luego de haber vivido una noche tan hermosa? Luego de haber besado tan apasionadamente al capitán? Korra se sobresaltó, se sintió tan mal consigo misma, era imposible que luego de todo lo que había pasado ella siguiera sintiendo algo por Mako, no cuando tenía a su lado a un hombre como Kai, era tal y como Jinora lo dijo, un príncipe. Gallardo, caballeroso, noble, gentil...

-no, esto no me puede estar pasando...-la joven avatar salió de su cuarto sin despertar a nadie y se dirigió al cobertizo donde su mejor amiga descansaba echada en su lecho de heno. Naga se levantó apenas sintió a Korra entrar y le lamió la cara contenta, Korra le acarició la cabeza

-vamos Naga... demos un paseo...necesito pensar

Y así la chica se montó en su mascota y salió silenciosamente del templo. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, pero Pema le había visto desde una ventana. La mujer suspiró sin saber qué hacer... cómo ayudar a la niña si su corazón estaba hecho un desastre. Pema lo sabía. Korra quería mucho al capitán, le tenía un cariño inmenso, pero muy en el fondo seguía enamorada de ese muchacho, al que dijo adiós cuando subió al barco...

La joven se dirigía al único lugar de todo republic city donde podía estar tranquila y pensar un poco, el parque...un lugar lleno de recuerdos para ella, seguramente ahí encontraría la calma que necesitaba. Lo que no imaginaba era que alguien más también estaba ahí...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

Bien aquí está el siguiente capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Las cosas se pintan cada vez mas complicadas, Korra se comienza a dar cuenta de lo que sucede con ella, será que de verdad se haya olvidado de Mako? y por fin ellos van a encontrarse de nuevo... que irá a pasar? Y que le pasa a Asami?

como quise dedicar un capi completo para la cena de ambas parejas fue un poco corto, pero vamos que ya viene el reencuentro de estos dos y ahí habrá algo interesante, o eso espero, asi que debo actualizar pronto, tal vez mañana o el domingo ^^

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas mi gente!, se que prometí subirlo el fin de semana, pero se me hizo corto el tiempo, tuve un ligero retraso pero aquí está el capitulo, creo uno de los más esperados jeje. Ojalá sea de su agrado y también de antemano agradezco los review que me han dejado, y también los favoritos, me hacen muy feliz, mil gracias a todos.

**Notas de la atora:**

Bueno, esto es solo para hacer algunas aclaraciones, ya que en el review de una amiga leí algo bastante interesante, y es el cambio radical en la personalidad de Asami. Es cierto, ella está un poco cambiada, pero, en realidad eso tiene su motivo, solo que es parte de la historia, y no quisiera adelantar mucho, simplemente diré que ella será un personaje clave, que incluso podría llegar a ayudar a Mako, ¿por qué? eso también lo dejo al aire XD

Del cómo reaccionó en el capitulo anterior, bueno, a mi juicio fue bastante comprensible, una novia enojada porque le han mentido y para ver a otra chica además. Pero eso no significa que se sienta menos ni nada, además ya dije, Asami tiene su motivo. En realidad no quiero hacerla víctima ni mucho menos, es un personaje fuerte, que me agrada bastante, y aunque no comparto ideas de que me sea similar, o me recuerde a Katara o Toph, si creo que es un gran personaje y muy linda además.

Bien, habiendo dicho todo lo anterior, solo me resta agradecer a las personas que se suman a dejar su comentario, y que leen también, comenten o no, y sigan dejando sus puntos de vista que con gusto aclaro cualquier duda o respondo preguntas.

Ahora si Leat´s Read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capítulo VI.- frente a frente**

Asami se encontraba ya en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. La discusión que había tenido con Mako le había sacado de sus casillas. Pero también le había servido para replantearse muchas cosas, sobre todo el pensar en el futuro que estaba labrándose. Por mucho tiempo creyó que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pero ahora dudaba si sus decisiones habían sido las correctas...

-que estoy haciendo?...-susurró para sí misma y cogió de la mesita junto a su cama una fotografía enmarcada de ella y sus padres cuando todavía era una niñita. Sonrió un poco, le gustaba mucho esa...

Con cariño pasó un dedo sobre el rostro de su mamá. Le había dolido tanto perderla, y luego lo que pasó con papá. En el fondo, ella entendía el dolor de su padre, a veces es muy difícil perdonar a alguien que te ha arrebatado lo que más has amado en el mundo. Sin embargo ese no era motivo para hacer lo que él hizo, para herir a otra gente que no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado...

Dejó la fotografía donde estaba y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama, ahora pensaba en Mako de nuevo. Desde que había conocido a ese chico, podía decir que su vida había cambiado radicalmente; tal vez jamás se hubiera enterado de lo que pasaba en verdad con su padre, o tal vez sí, pero si Mako no hubiera estado en su vida, ¿ella que habría hecho? ¿Hubiera seguido el camino equivocado también como su padre?. Si Mako no hubiera estado con ella se habría desmoronado, definitivamente...

Luego de lo que pasó aquella noche en su casa, y que supo quién era en verdad su padre, Asami se sintió tan desubicada, tan vulnerable. Todo en lo que había creído se había hecho pedazos. Papá, para ella un hombre recto, bueno, de reputación intachable y noble... en qué se había convertido?... por eso sintió que lo necesitaba, que no iba a poder reponerse sola... quizás estaba equivocada.

Y así pensando poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando hasta que la bella chica se quedó dormida. Soñando tal vez con aquellos días donde ella y papá eran felices, antes que el odio y el resentimiento llenaran el corazón de Hiroshi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naga corría por las calles semi vacías de Republic City, en su espalda Korra sentía el viento de la noche acariciar sus mejillas. Era algo tranquilizante, como si diera un respiro a sus agitados pensamientos. Sobre todo en ese momento, que tenía un nudo en la garganta, por una parte se sentía triste, por no ser capaz de ponerse en claro qué era lo que sentía por Kai, y por otro lado enojada, si, enojada consigo misma, por seguir lastimándose ella sola...

¿Cómo pensaba en alguien que seguramente ya se había olvidado de ella? no lograba entender cómo una persona podía ser tan estúpida. Cómo ella teniendo a Kai a su lado seguía pensando en Mako?, el iba a casarse, estaba muy feliz con su novia, por eso la había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero estaba bien ¿no?... ella se fue...

-yo tuve la culpa Naga...-susurró limpiando con torpeza una lagrima que se escapó y rodó por su mejilla. Tal vez debió haberse quedado, pensó por un momento. Pero luego lo descartó de inmediato. No iba a poder con ello... y de todas maneras, si él hubiera sentido algo por ella la hubiese detenido aquella tarde que se fue. Pero no, simplemente dijo, "Vuelve Pronto..."

-vuelve pronto...-susurró ella haciendo eco de las palabras en su memoria, se mordió el labio como reproche- Tsk...Qué tontería...si por mi fuera no hubiera vuelto nunca!...

Bien podía ser verdad. Pero extrañaba mucho a todos como para no regresar algún día. A Tenzin, a Pema, a los pequeños, a Bolin... a la gente que conoció y que llegó a formar lazos con ella, hubiera sido una cobardía de su parte no regresar. Además ella no huía de los problemas, los encaraba, igual que como enfrentó su miedo contra Amon y logró vencerlo, así tenía que enfrentar el dolor que le causaba volver y encontrarse con ese joven. Saber que no fue suficiente todo ese amor que ella le demostró, que le confesó y que aunque lo negara rotundamente ahí seguía, en lo más hondo de su ser, gritando por querer salir a flote una vez más...

Pero, igual de fuerte que ese amor era ese otro sentimiento que precisamente no le permitía a Korra darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dolor. Así como Mako le hizo sentir por primera vez lo que era amar a alguien con tanta ilusión, también le hizo experimentar lo que era el dolor del rechazo, y aun peor, de que aquel a quien amas dude de ti, y te reproche, que te acuse de cosas falsas... cundo ella quiso decirle lo que pasaba con Hiroshi el no le creyó... incluso le dijo que si eran tantos sus celos ¡por favor!, ¿se sintió tan importante como para que ella inventara algo así? "...puedes considerarlo el fin de nuestra amistad..." le dijo entonces. y aquello le caló hondo. Ella sería muchas cosas, inmadura, atolondrada y hasta problemática, pero jamás capaz de hacer algo semejante como mentir de esa forma solo por celos.

Llegaron al parque y la morena bajó de Naga. El animal cariñosamente le lamio las mejillas, hasta entonces Korra se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Sonrió un poco y acarició a su amiga en la cabeza y el lomo. Naga parecía comprender que se sentía triste, y quería reanimarle

-gracias Naga... descansa un rato...-obedientemente el enorme perro oso polar se echó bajo un árbol y se acomodó para tomar una siesta. La joven avatar suspiró mientras caminaba por todo el parque, el silencio era casi total, roto solo a veces por el cantar de los grillos o el murmullo del viento entre los árboles. Era un sitio realmente hermoso, y más aun de noche, cuando las luciérnagas salían y llenaban los estanques de lucecillas de muchos colores. Parecía la imagen de un cuento...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako se había quedado dormido bajo ese árbol en el que se había acomodado a pensar. Cuando despertó ya la noche estaba muy entrada. Bostezó un poco y miró al cielo, lleno de estrellas y con una luna partida a la mitad, brillando con un resplandor plateado, era algo muy hermoso. De alguna manera se sentía más tranquilo, como si aquel lugar tuviera alguna clase de hechizo místico que le hiciera olvidarse de sus problemas.

-creo que me hacía falta dormir...-musitó para sí mismo. Se puso de pie y se estiró con pereza, como si se acabara de levantar de la cama, sería mejor volver a casa. Ahora tenía más claras las cosas, primero debía hablar con Korra, luego con Asami, ninguna de las dos merecía que el siguiera mintiendo. Korra tenía que saber la verdad, que debió haberla detenido ese día, y que seguía amándola con todo su corazón. Y Asami, por muy doloroso que sea, tenía que saber que si bien él la quería muchísimo y la valoraba como uno de sus más grandes tesoros, no era amor lo que sentía, ella merecía un hombre que la amara con locura y que sea capaz de todo por ella, y ciertamente ese no era él...

Echó a andar entonces hacia la salida, al lugar donde había dejado aparcado el carro, estaba algo lejos pero se tomó su tiempo, no tenía prisas después de todo. Además el ambiente se le antojaba casi perfecto. Si ella estuviera ahí sería como un regalo de los dioses... la luna, la brisa, las estrellas, el parque iluminado con cientos de lucecillas, las flores en los árboles... y...

Y una hermosa morena vestida de naranja paseando al otro lado del parque. Mako abrió los ojos como platos y enfocó la vista lo más que pudo. Ahí cruzando uno de los puentecillos, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños iba caminando junto a los bordes del pequeño estanque, pero... pero podría ser? O tal vez seguía dormido y su subconsciente se estaba riendo de él, jugándole la mala pasada más grande de su vida...bastó solo un instante para que Mako le reconociera, esa piel de canela, ese cabello largo y liso ondeando con el viento... Korra también estaba ahí...

Apuró el paso antes de perderla de vista y cuando estuvo más cerca pudo contemplarla a gusto. Ella ni se había percatado de su presencia. Por los espíritus que estaba hermosísima! El vestido largo y ajustado hasta la cadera luego se soltaba un poco más y ligeramente abierto en una pierna, el cabello suelto nada mas con un broche que asemejaba una flor de loto blanco a un lado, ¿zapatillas?...no había visto a Korra con zapatillas luego de aquella fiesta que dio Tarrlok donde ella anunció casi obligadamente que se uniría al escuadrón anti equalista...

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer los dioses estaban de su lado.

-Korra!...-le llamó por fin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella escuchó su nombre llevado por el viento y volteó. La sorpresa en sus ojos se reflejó súbitamente cuando al otro lado del puente la imagen de un príncipe de ojos dorados que le había llamado se hizo presente. Mako estaba vestido de traje negro, muy elegante, pero siempre con su bufanda roja al cuello, jamás la dejaba, por nada en el mundo... Korra sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y con mucho trabajo logró disimularlo, estaba más perdida en él que otra cosa, sintió unos deseos terribles de correr a sus brazos, pero se mantuvo firme.

No podía evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo, por más que quiso era demasiado. De por sí el era guapo, pero vestido así... por todos los avatar! Tenía que controlarse! A prisa el chico llegó a donde ella estaba y la morena no se movió ni un centímetro. Otra vez sintió sus pies clavados al suelo, o tal vez era su yo interno que le obligaba a permanecer ahí, esos deseos ocultos de volver a estar en los brazos de su querido maestro fuego...

-Ma...Mako...-por fin pudo encontrar su voz, el joven al oír su nombre inconscientemente sonrió. –que... estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con dificultad la joven avatar

-lo mismo que tu...-respondió él abrazando ligeramente la cintura de la chica, ella retrocedió un poco, quería evitar cualquier contacto, quería ahorrarse cualquier cosa que luego significaran lágrimas- que pasa Korra?...por qué me huyes así?

-yo no estoy huyendo! –se defendió la morena. ¿Otra vez se sentía tan importante para con ella?

-entonces? Porqué no quieres hablar conmigo? Porqué no quieres verme siquiera?...-dijo en tono dulce y volviendo a cogerla de la cintura, esta vez con algo más de fuerza, la suficiente para que ella no escapara.

-no he dicho eso...-desvió el rostro evitando mirarle, Mako de nuevo esbozó una ligera sonrisa

-pero es verdad. Esta mañana ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra...-susurró el maestro fuego, y ciertamente había un deje de tristeza en sus palabras- aun cuando yo te dije que te había extrañado...

-yo no...-Suspiró- en realidad... no supe... que decirte...y luego Kai...no sé, además qué querías que te dijera?

-tal vez un "yo también"...

Korra alzó la mirada y por fin el azul se encontró con el dorado. Ya ella no ponía fuerza, estaba totalmente sumisa ante ese chico al que tanto quería. Para qué de todos modos si ya estaban frente a frente, tenía que enfrentarlo, como con Amon. Se recordó a si misma que ella no huía de sus problemas, lo único en ese caso es que no se trataba de luchar contra el enemigo, sino contra sus propios sentimientos, que en ese momento ni siquiera ella comprendía bien...

-no me extrañaste Korra?...-la mirada de Mako pareció apagarse por un momento

-Si!...claro que sí! –respondió como autómata y luego desvió la cara de nuevo, como arrepentida de haber dicho esas palabras, al joven se le iluminó el rostro de nuevo. Lo sabía! Ella también había pensado en él... aunque sea un poco pero había pensado en él...

-entonces?...por qué? –esa pregunta sonó casi a una súplica- por qué no mandaste ni una carta? Ni un mensaje?...por qué Korra? A caso me odias?

-No!... yo...yo...-ella se soltó como pudo y le dio la espalda, sus ojos se habían humedecido y no quería que Mako le viera llorar, tenía que mostrarse fuerte, demostrarle que ya todo estaba atrás...-yo también seguí adelante Mako...

Eso fue como una bofetada para el muchacho. Seguramente lo decía por Asami. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza enterrando los dedos en sus negros cabellos, tratando de hallar las palabras para seguir con esa charla

-a que te refieres?...

-no seas cínico!...-ella volteó a mirarle y sus hermosos ojos azules y empañados mostraron ira- sabes perfectamente a que... los reporteros hicieron el favor de decírmelo... vas a casarte no?

-yo no... –ahora él suspiró hondamente- bueno... si, es verdad... pero...

-pero? Yo no veo un pero...

-pero te amo!...-la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo al fin corrieron libremente por su rostro, Mako aprovechó su desconcierto para volver a abrazarla, Korra estaba en shock, no entendía nada. La amaba...entonces porque? Porqué nunca se lo dijo?...porqué la dejó marcharse

-¿Que?...- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir

-que te amo...siempre te he amado...-Mako secó esas lágrimas con una caricia y le miró fijamente. La joven avatar bajó la cabeza, no conseguía entenderlo...

-pero...pero que dices?...-susurró con la voz entrecortada- cómo puedes hablarme así! Vas a casarte!...-Korra se soltó violentamente de su agarre y le miró, ahora el llanto corría a raudales por su rostro, Mako sintió eso como otro golpe directo al pecho

-porque tú te marchaste sin avisar siquiera! No dijiste nada excepto "me voy"!... qué querías que hiciera!

-que no fueras un cobarde!...yo...yo siempre te dije lo que sentía Mako... SIEMPRE! Tú me lastimaste, no te cansaste de herirme una y otra vez... esperabas que me quedara?...

Korra se cubrió la cara con las manos y ahogó un sollozo. De nuevo estaba llorando, de nuevo después de cuatro años y era por él...Mako apretó los puños, dolido, frustrado, arrepentido... ella en el fondo tenía razón y ahora entendía muy bien el porqué ni siquiera se molestó en escribirle. Estaba realmente herida, y se odió a sí mismo por ser el causante de esas lágrimas, y de sabe dios cuantas más. Ahora también tomaban sentido la reacción y las palabras de ese soldado, seguramente fue él quien estuvo a su lado ese tiempo...

Ahora todo el coraje y odio que llegó a sentir por ese tipo se habían transformado en gratitud. El fue quien hizo que Korra estuviera bien de nuevo... ahora entendía esa última mirada cuando él dijo "vuelve pronto" aquella tarde en que ella abordó el barco. Ella quería que le detuviera, pero no lo hizo...tenía razón, fue un cobarde...

-Korra... Korra yo...

-no te acerques!...-sollozó retrocediendo- no más Mako... ya no puedo más...

Hizo caso omiso y avanzó hasta ella, Korra quedó con la espalda contra un árbol, y Mako puso ambos brazos a cada lado de la morena acorralándola, ella seguía con la cabeza baja, hasta que él hizo que levantara la mirada, mientras ella se sentía furiosa consigo misma por mostrarse tan débil, él sonreía ligeramente comprobando que la muchacha seguía queriéndolo tanto como él la quería, no importaba que el dolor nublara esos sentimientos, él iba a reparar el daño, ahora que sabía que no era demasiado tarde...

-perdóname Korra...-fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, Korra no pudo moverse, cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Mako rozar los suyos y por fin ese beso soñado luego de cuatro años llegó. Ella rodeó el cuello de su maestro fuego con los brazos y Mako la cintura de su morena, acercándola más a su cuerpo, devorando sus labios con necesidad.

Cuatro años añorando tenerla en sus brazos, ahora que los espíritus le habían dado esa oportunidad no iba a perderla, no iba a darse por vencido, recuperaría el amor de Korra a como diera lugar, su lugar era con él, y aunque tuviera que echar abajo ese muro que ella puso como barrera éntrelos dos lo iba a lograr...

y ahí en el parque bajo la luna y rodeados de luciérnagas dos jóvenes enamorados encendían la llama de un amor que parecía haberse extinguido luego de cuatro años...pero ya lo dice ese famoso dicho...DONDE HUBO FUEGO CENIZA QUEDA...

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MENTI! ...CLARO QUE CONTINUARÁ! **

Perdónenme la broma jejeje XD no lo resistí. Como verán ellos por fin han sido sinceros y dijeron lo que tenían que decir, ahora Mako sabe qué fue lo que pasó, y Korra que él siempre la quiso, sin embargo aun hay algunos problemas, Mako tiene todavía mucho que vencer, pero tal vez tendrá un aliado que no espera. Por otro lado el capitán no se dará por vencido tan facilemte, y hará todo lo posible por que Korra se quede a su lado

Podrá Mako derribar ese muro?

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora...Hasta la prooxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal mis amigos de FF, a final de semana pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, me demoré un poquito porque se me borró de la lap y lo tuve que recuperar, pero aquí está. Gracias por todos sus review! Los amo de verdad, que bueno que les este gustando tanto la historia y ojalá sigamos así. Bueno respondiendo rapidito a algunas cosas

**Cami: **amiga que bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez y gracias por tu comentario y tus ideas, las tomo en cuenta todas a var cual quedaría, nenita, tu correo no salió, como ya dije antes los mails no se ven, tienes que separar las palabras para que salgan porque sino se borran, yo dejo aquí el mio escríbeme un correo y así me llega el tuyo para agregarte a msn y ahí conversamos vale? aquí lo dejo otra vez: ** akatsuki _ natsu Hotmail . com **solo júntalo y ya amiga lo dejo escrito también por si no sale (akatsuki- guion bajo- natsu arrova hotmail punto com) ahí lo tienes nena, mándame un mail y estamos en contacto.

**Wanda:** chica que bueno que te gustó el capi, yo también creo fue el mejor, gracias por seguirme y comentar siempre, me pones muy contenta, respecto a tu pregunta, bueno la verdad soy muy fantasiosa y siempre que escribo los capis escucho música, asique supongo que eso me inspira jajaja me gusta la música japonesa, son muy bonitas y creo que tienen mucho mensaje, si las traducen claro XD también e gusta el pop y algunos grupos ingleses, pero NO Justin Bieber mi edad? 23 años. Mandame un mail y así platicamos mas de korra y otras cosas, hasta podríamos hacer un fic juntas ^, un beso nena...

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: **gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te guste Kai, personalmente también me encanta, es como mi chico soñado en el mundo de Korra jeje, no quiero tampoco que se quede solo asi que ya veré, ojalá te vea por aquí de nuevo porque el fic no ha terminado de todos modos gracias por dejar tu review

**Kokoro kokuo:** creo que si te revolví esta vez amiga jajaja pero bueno, espero tus locas teorías pronto y también tu review, un abrazo con cariño

Uf! Ya les aburrí, pero eso es todo, ahora si leat´s read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda**

**Capítulo VII.- La bufanda roja...**

Abrió los ojos despacio y dio un largo bostezo. Miró el reloj junto a su cama y este marcaba apenas las seis. Korra suspiró un poco, por la ventana entreabierta podía ver el sol que también iba desperezándose igual que ella, sonrió ligeramente, el amanecer visto desde el templo era muy hermoso. Abrió por completo la ventana y se encontró con la vista de una ciudad durmiente aun que poco a poco era iluminada por los rayos del astro rey en un bello espectáculo.

La joven Avatar llevó la mano al pecho instintivamente, entonces se percató de algo cálido y muy suave que se encontraba rodeando su cuello. Korra miró hacia abajo y entre sus manos sostuvo una bufanda roja... parpadeó un par de veces mirando aquella bufanda y a prisa se la quitó para poder apreciarla mejor, abrió los ojos muy grande luego de reconocer eso que traía entre las manos...

-es...la bufanda de Mako...-susurró. Entonces volvió a su memoria la noche anterior. Ella había salido con Naga, encontró a Mako en el parque, hablaron discutieron, gritaron y él... el dijo que la amaba!

Korra apretó la bufanda contra su pecho sin saber que pensar. Ahora recordaba todo claramente... pero pensó que había sido tan solo un sueño. Otro loco sueño donde ella y Mako eran los protagonistas. Sin embargo ahí estaba la bufanda, entonces no fue solo un sueño. En verdad se encontró con él anoche, en verdad hablaron y... se besaron... no supo que pensar, se sentía demasiado aturdida. Sobre todo con esa bufanda roja entre las manos

-su bufanda... Mako jamás se la quitaba... y anoche él...-Korra cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de aquel último momento llegó a ella envolviéndola por completo

_++++ Flashback +++++_

_No pudo evitar corresponderle, sentía ese deseo de besarlo tan fuerte en todo su ser que incluso acalló ese otro lado de ella que le gritaba que se apartara, que lo alejara. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, cada roce de sus labios le hacía desear más y más, entreabrió los labios dejando pasar la lengua del apuesto joven, Mako la acercó más a su cuerpo y se deleitó a gusto explorando cada rincón de esa boca, acariciando esa espalda de bronce. Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada, como era posible que algo tan hermoso y tan frágil a la vista encerrara todo ese poder destructivo dentro, por un momento el chico olvidó que esa hermosa niña a la que ahora besaba era nada menos que el avatar..._

_Korra ahogó un pequeño gemido y él se sintió complacido con aquello, podía sentirla temblar, suspirar, estaba seguro que eso no era más que amor, ella nunca dejó de quererle, a pesar de todo Korra seguía amándolo y saberlo no hizo otra cosa que llenarlo de una inmensa felicidad. Pero la morena no pensaba igual, ahora sentía algo extraño oprimirle el pecho, una angustia que no le permitió seguir con ello...reunió todo el valor que pudo ser capaz de usar y se apartó del maestro fuego. Mako le miró interrogante y la muchacha sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr..._

_-Korra espera!...-escuchó a él llamarle pero no se detuvo. No quería pensar, todo le daba vueltas, recuerdos de su pasado se confundían y se mezclaban con el presente, tantas noches llorando, tantos días esperando, todo eso podía borrarse con solo un beso y un te amo?_

_Mako fue tras ella y logró detener a la morena antes que se montara en Naga, aprisionó su muñeca e hizo que le mirara, Korra trató de soltarse_

_-déjame ir Mako!...-protestó_

_-no! No esta vez! Lo hice hace cuatro años y mira que pasó!...-el muchacho de nuevo quiso abrazarla pero esta vez ella se negó_

_-Naga!...-el enorme animal se puso en medio y Mako incluso pareció sorprenderse, ella jamás se mostró hostil con él, y sin embargo ahora hasta había gruñido- Mako... por favor, ya fue suficiente por hoy... _

_Korra le miró con ojos suplicantes sentía que no podría soportar algo más, en realidad estaba tratando todavía de entender que estaba pasando, tratando de comprender por qué tuvieron que pasar tantos años para que él reaccionara y el porqué de tantas cosas que habían pasado...Mako todavía podía ver en los hermosos ojos de la chica que dudaba, en realidad luego de todo lo que había dicho, no creía que la amaba de verdad? _

_La joven avatar sintió el agarre del chico soltarse y suspiró un poco aliviada, mas de pronto sintió algo cálido en su cuello, levantó la vista y observó a Mako colocarle su bufanda roja _

_-que...que haces?...-ella le miró perpleja el joven simplemente sonrió y besó su mejilla_

_-quédatela...además hace frío..._

_-Pero... es tu tesoro! Yo no..._

_-mi tesoro más grande eres tu Korra...tal vez cuando la veas pienses en mí... hasta mañana preciosa..._

_Korra miró anonada como el joven maestro fuego se daba la vuelta y se alejaba caminado en dirección contraria, y su silueta se perdía entre la neblina que ya comenzaba a aparecer, mientras ella con las mejillas rojas y el corazón desbocado sostenía la suave bufanda en su cuello, que por muchos años fue el más grande tesoro de su amado... todavía confundida, pero con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago se montó sobre Naga y emprendió el camino de regreso al templo... _

_+++++++++Flashback end ++++++++_

-Ahora lo recuerdo... anoche Mako me dio su bufanda... –inconscientemente la chica sonrió y se aferró a la bufanda mientras pequeñas lagrimitas asomaban en sus cristalinos ojos. Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto hicieron que pegara un respingo y entonces se diera cuenta de qué estaba haciendo

-Korra? Estas despierta ya? –era la voz de Jinora

-eh... sí, pasa ...-la muchacha escondió la bufanda bajo las sábanas, Jinora entró al cuarto con una ligera sonrisa

-buenos días Korra, oye, sabes...um... qui-quisiera que me acompañaras... –dijo algo nerviosa la chiquilla mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Korra le miró curiosa, ahora que lo pensaba era un poco temprano para que ella estuviera despierta, a no ser que Tenzin siguiera haciendo entrenar a sus niños trabajando como burros desde tan temprano...

-a esta hora? Y a dónde?...

-al parque... quieres? Por favor! –suplicó la maestra aire y la morena suspiró y se rascó la cabellera

-vale, vale... solo déjame busco algo que ponerme si? –Jinora asintió mientras Korra se levantaba y abría con pereza su ropero, buscando su típica vestimenta azul, una vez se vistió rápidamente se hizo su característica coleta y en cinco estuvo lista.

-que rápida...-rió su compañera. La maestra agua mostró una sonrisita

-no sé porque hay mujeres que tardan una eternidad arreglándose, eso del maquillaje no va conmigo... bueno vámonos -Jinora miró el pequeño reloj y chilló

-ay no! Vamos tarde! Ya no llegamos! Apúrate Korra!...-y la morena fue literalmente arrastrada por la chiquilla fuera del templo, se les ocurrió ir en Naga, así llegaban más rápido, por lo que luego de un rato el cansado animal las había llevado directo al parque, en un histórico tiempo record, la joven avatar pensó que su mascota debía estar harta ya del sitio y sonrió un poco cuando vio a la peluda echarse a dormir bajo un árbol... otra vez

-y bien? Todavía no me dices qué hacemos aquí... –Korra le miró interrogante

-es que...

-hey Ji!...-una conocida voz llamó a la jovencita desde atrás, la niña se giró algo colorada y Korra sonrió entendiendo el motivo, Bolin venía trotando por el caminito junto a los estanques y detrás de él Unagi iba sacando la lengua agotado, pero el maestro tierra se veía fresco como lechuga.

El muchacho llegó hasta ellas y con la toalla que traía al cuello se secó un poco el sudor. Korra tenía que admitirlo, el paso de los años le sentó de perlas al joven, pues aunque seguía conservando ese rostro amigable y hasta cierto punto infantil, ahora tenía un cuerpo mas formado y mucho más atractivo había que decirlo...

-H-hola Bolin... que coincidencia...-Jinora sonrió y Korra rió para sus adentros "si...coincidencia"

-que hay chicas, no esperaba verlas por aquí... y tan temprano además...que hacían? –preguntó ingenuamente el muchacho y Jinora dio un respingo, no había pensado en una "excusa" no podía, según ella, llegar y "decir hola vine a verte entrenar" afortunadamente Korra pensaba rápido

-le pedí que me acompañara –habló la inteligente avatar- es que solía entrenar en las mañanas cuando estuve en el reino tierra...

-ah ya...-Bolin quedó totalmente engañado, Korra le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y ella internamente le daba las gracias con una sonrisita.- y ya acabaste Korra?

-si...

-entrenas para las semifinales? –preguntó la niña haciendo plática al muchacho, él le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-entreno para LA FINAL! ... ya estamos dentro! Van a ir verdad?...-el chico puso ojos de cachorrito- Korra dime que irán, por los viejos tiempos... tienen que estar ahí! -La morena echó una carcajada

-de acuerdo... ahí estaremos...

-qué bien! Con un par de animadoras tan hermosas no puedo perder...-el chico puso sonrisa de galán y mientras Korra reía Jinora le veía colorada.

-de que... me perdí!...-jadeó un agotado Unagi llegando hasta donde estaban, Korra casi sintió pena por él, pero sabía lo duro que era el entrenamiento si querías estar en pie en el pro-bending, así que estaba bien...

-ya te cansaste viejo? –Bolin le miró decepcionado- no aguantas nada, pero hey animo, mira el par de bombones que irán a animarnos a la final!...

-que bien...- Unagi alzó el pulgar y sonrió, para luego caerse de espaldas con la lengua para afuera y los ojos casi en blanco. Bolin meneó la cabeza y suspiró, todavía estaba muy verde

-pero quién le manda atascarse de papitas y ver el tv hasta las tres de la mañana... menudo invento no? Antes solo era el radio.. .y luego qué?

-no se... satomoviles que vuelan? –bromeó Korra y los tres echaron a reír mientras el pobre maestro agua seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento y en el suelo como trapo viejo

-deberíamos llevarlo al doctor?...-preguntó Jinora algo preocupada

-nah, hierba mala nunca muere Ji... oigan, y si vamos a desayunar a algún lado? Yo invito...-Korra sonrió pícaramente, eh ahí un avatar a punto de hacer una travesura, se dijo a sí misma la maestra aire, y por dentro tembló un poquito suponiendo lo que su loca amiga haría...

-rayos yo no puedo... debo ver al regimiento... porque no van tu y Jinora y les alcanzo luego? –Bolin se encogió de hombros, pero bueno, eran cosas de avatar

-lástima, quería charlar un rato con ambas, pero al menos Jinora no me desprecia la invitación... verdad Ji? –la niña quedó como tomate, pero ¿como decir no a ese par de ojos verdes que le miraban brillantes?

-e-esto... sí, claro, encantada...

-muy bien, pues acompáñeme señorita...-bromenado, el chico hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el brazo, Korra se aguantaba la risa viendo la cara de Jinora, que estaba más roja que nunca, ese era su boleto de salida, pensó...

-la cuidas bien Bolin!...-Korra le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y se dio la vuelta para irse, el otro par se fue por el lado contrario, y el pobre Unagi siguió tirado y medio muerto por falta de aire, Korra rió un poco, si, todavía estaba verde...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran cerca de las nueve treinta de la mañana, y Mako se encontraba todavía en la cama, aunque estaba ya despierto. Miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero era porque estaba feliz... anoche por fin habló con ella, la tuvo en sus brazos, la besó... luego de cuatro largos años esperando en silencio por su morena, anoche los dioses le regalaron el momento más hermoso de su existencia...

Y pensar que todo el día estuvo mal, todo le salió al revés, pero al final se compuso. Ahora había mucho por hacer, pero se lo tomaría con calma, Republic City no se hizo en ocho días, pensó, lo primero era poner las cosas claras con Asami, y aunque detestara hacerlo, romper el compromiso... era lo mejor, no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo y mucho menos seguir lastimando a la chica, ella no merecía eso luego de todo lo que había hecho por él...

Se dio una larga y relajante ducha y salió del baño ya vestido y arreglado. Tal vez hoy también viera a Korra, solo que tenía que andarse con cuidado, porque ahora la muchacha tenía guardaespaldas y seguramente ese tal Kai no iba a permitirle acercarse ni a cien metros de ella. el capitán fue muy claro, y aunque ahora entendía sus motivos, eso tampoco lo haría desistir, entonces sonó el teléfono de la sala y Mako tuvo que apresurarse a contestar...

-si diga?...

_-"Mako?..."-esa era la voz de Asami, el joven maestro fuego dio un respingo sorprendido..._

-ah, hola Asami, esto... qué pasa?...-en realidad no esperaba que ella le llamara, y menos tan temprano, sobre todo luego de la discusión que tuvieron ayer por la noche. Al otro lado de la bocina Asami se encontraba algo triste, pero tenía que hacerlo, luego de haber meditado tanto anoche y hoy por la mañana sería lo mejor... para ambos...

_-"necesito hablar contigo... podemos vernos hoy?...te espero en una hora en el restaurante de siempre..."_

-sí, claro... ahí estaré...

-_"gracias Mako...oye... te quiero..."-y así sin más la muchacha colgó._

Luego de tan extraña llamada Mako se quedó pensando. Que era lo que había pasado? Seguro fue por el lío de anoche. De todas maneras parecía que todo se ponía justo cuando debía, podría aprovechar esta cita para hablar de una vez con Asami y dejar claras las cosas, solo esperaba no terminar en malas condiciones con ella, la quería mucho y la apreciaba, era una parte importante de su vida, había sido en estos cuatro años algo más que su novia, fue su amiga, su confidente, su amante y su refugio también... no quería lastimarla más...

Cómo hubiera deseado realmente poder llegar a amarla, poder haberse enamorado de ella y enterrar a Korra en lo más hondo de su memoria. Hubiera deseado que las caricias de Asami lo borraran todo, que las noches a su lado lo volvieran amnésico... Hubiera sido todo más fácil, pero por más que quiso y que intentó, nunca pudo olvidar a esa morena de ojos azules que lo volvía loco, no pudo olvidar su risa sus besos y sus berrinches incorregibles... Korra se grabó a fuego en su corazón y por más que quiso no pudo sacarla de ahí, se había instalado en lo más profundo de su ser y ni con todas las fuerzas de su alma podría olvidarla... eso lo descubrió hace mucho.

Bueno, ahora tenía cosas en que pensar, pero mientras tanto debía poner en marcha el plan que había ideado para recuperar a Korra. Si bien ella dudaba de su amor, entonces lo que tenía que hacer es que ya no dudara más, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que volviéndola a enamorar... el chico sonrió un poco mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su escritorio...

-voy a recuperarte Korra, ya lo verás...-puso un papel en el escritorio y se sentó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pema sedirigía al cuarto para despertar a la joven avatar, seguro estuvo cansada pues ya pasaban de las nueve y ella no se había levantado. Anoche estuvo de lo más contenta con el capitán Sheng, y luego cuando la vio salir a media noche pensó que quizás la muchacha necesitaba pensar, luego de tantas cosas tendría que poner en orden sus sentimientos, sobre Mako y sobre Kai también... Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa

-no está?...- Pema quedó colorada. Entonces anoche ella no fue a dar un paseo, ¡sino a ver a su novio! –ay dios! Esta niña habrá ido a pasar la noche con el capitán?... y , y que le digo a Tenzin?...

La pobre mujer además de sorprenderse estaba toda roja. Bueno, claro, Korra ya estaba mayorcita, pero no se imaginaba que su nenita ya... bueno, mejor arreglaba un poco el cuarto y veía que inventarle a su marido, que ya había preguntado dos veces por la muchacha, quería que lo acompañase al consejo pero por lo visto no se iba poder... y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco había visto a Jinora, seguro estaba leyendo en los jardines, mejor la buscaba para preguntarle, a lo mejor ella sabía a dónde fue Korra anoche...

Cuando tendió la cama estuvo a punto de salir, pero algo llamó su atención. Una bufanda roja asomaba bajo las sábanas. Pema tomó la bufanda y luego de mirarla un par de segundos la guardó en un cajón. Aunque...

-esa bufanda se me hace familiar...- murmuró para sía la dama saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra paseaba por la ciudad, con Naga junto a ella. era imposible que la gente no la reconociera, muchos le saludaban y los niños se acercaban a acariciar a su enorme mascota. La morena sonreía con su habitual naturalidad y se portaba amable con cuánta gente estuviera cerca. Al otro lado de la calle un sujeto alto y delgado de chaqueta negra posó los ojos en la joven avatar y tras ladear una sonrisa cruzó para acercarse a ella

-vaya, vaya... tan popular como siempre, avatar...-Korra se volvió y sonrió concierta arrogancia, frente a ella tenía una persona a quien no esperaba encontrarse hoy...

-así soy Tahno...-la muchacha cruzó los brazos y le miró de pies a cabeza. Evidentemente se había recuperado luego de lo que pasó con Amon hace cuatro años. En el fondo le daba gusto por él...

-y como te ha ido?... no te volví a ver en el Pro... te dolió mucho la paliza?-dijo con suficiencia el maestro agua mientras miraba a la bella morena de pies a cabeza, no podía negar que la chica se había puesto muy, pero muy hermosa. Korra echó una risita

-no, claro que no... es que, tenía un mundo que salvar, ya sabes, igual que como salvé tu trasero y te devolví tus poderes...-sin que ella lo esperara el chico rió de buena gana con el comentario, la morena parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida

-de acuerdo, me tienes...-el metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- aunque sabes, esperaba volvernos a enfrentar un día... eres grandiosa avatar...

-huh?...

-y dime, ¿por qué dejaste republic city?... no creo que necesitaras vacaciones o si?-ella negó con la cabeza

-solo digamos que tenía que irme para resolver un asunto Tahno... pero ya estoy de vuelta, y no creo marcharme pronto.

Sin que Korra lo esperara Tahno le tendió la mano con una arrogante sonrisa, ella de nuevo se sorprendió. El joven había cambiado bastante, aunque siguiera comportándose tan arrogante, como siempre, ya no era ese despreciable elitista que conoció antes, sonrió un poco, contenta con eso y estrechó la mano del muchacho

-es bueno tenerte de regreso... nos veremos luego avatar...-Tahno hizo esa seña suya de despedida y siguió su camino. Korra se mostró contenta. Al menos había cambiado un poco, tal vez ahora podrían llegar a ser amigos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antes de entrar al restaurante Mako entró a un establecimiento y habló con uno de los empleados, dándole un sobre cerrado y pidiéndole expresamente que lo entregara en el templo del aire, expresamente en las manos de la señorita Korra, junto con la otra cosa...

-por favor, necesito que llegue hoy, se podrá?

-como no joven... al medio día está ahí... me firma por favor.- Mako llenó la pequeña solicitud y así como entró salió. Luego llegó hasta el restaurante y ahí vio a Asami en la mesa de siempre, cuando llegó la muchacha le sonrió cariñosamente

-hola Mako...

-buenos días Asami...-el joven se sentó, pero estaba algo nervioso. Todo dependía de hoy, tenía que hacer las cosas bien y comenzaría con ella. sin embargo Asami se le adelantó, cogió aire y tomó las manos del guapo muchacho

-Mako...necesito hablar contigo, es... algo muy importante.

-pues tú dirás...-el joven le miró seriamente y ella también le observó, como le dolería hacer esto, pero era por el bien de ambos, Mako ya había hecho suficiente, ahora le tocaba a ella ayudarlo a ser feliz, sin embargo llamó su atención un pequeño detalle, algo que el joven maestro fuego jamás se quitaba, y que hoy no traía consigo...¿dónde estaba la bufanda de Mako?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas! Aquí otra actualización, ahora si que ando bien pegada a mi teclado jajaja pero merece la pena me supongo, probablemente pueda dejarles dos capis esta semana, pero claro si me pongo a trabajar, bueno aquí les dejo uno por lo pronto. Y muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y dejan sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ustedes los tengo presentes, me pone muy contenta que les esté gustando tanto la historia, y ojalá sigamos así,

Respondiendo rapidito porque algunos no tienen cuenta para dejarles un MP

**Cami:** gracias chica, tu siempre estás por aquí, y que bueno que todo te guste tanto. También agradezco que dejaras tu correo, te mandé un mail para confirmar, ojalá te llegue porque sino ya hice el oso de mi vida jajaja, como que no hay ideas? Que lastima, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Tahno me agrada bastante, quisiera que fuera un buen amigo de Korra para que ella pueda confiarle ciertas cosas, de momento, a menos que los fans pidan otra cosa XD un saludo

**Wanda:** amiga! Cómo no me van a poner contenta tus comentarios XD y qué bueno que seas lectora fiel, y que te guste tanto el fic, tengo el honor de ser la primera a quien le comentas una historia espero no dejarte mal, ¿escritora? No lo sé, tal vez, pero aquí en mi país está duro que contraten gente así, sin ofender, mi México es precioso pero creo que hay poca cultura de la lectura. En fin, un beso y nos seguimos en contacto nena, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kokoro Kokuo:** como pedías finalmente aquí la explicación completa del por qué Asami actuaba así, ahora claro que la veremos como realmente es ella, y si, Kai y Mako irán con todo por la mujer que aman. Pero claro que veremos más al buen Tahno, a mí también me agrada mucho, a pesar de ser medio patán el chico tiene su encanto jaja. Ojalá siga gustándote el fic y espero tus conclusiones, que me encantan jajaja XD un abrazo nena.

**Y gracias a todas y todos por comentar y agregar a favoritos**

Ahora sí Leat´s Read!

**Donde Hubo fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capítulo VIII.-Sorpresas Inesperadas**

La agitada ciudad había comenzado su cotidiano ir y venir, Satomóviles de un lado para otro en las calles y las personas caminando en todas direcciones, cada una metida en sus propios asuntos, cada una viviendo su propia vida. Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba sentada tomando el desayuno en la terraza de un pequeño pero conocido restaurante, ella una bella mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera larga en ondas color ébano, él un apuesto joven de mirada dorada y piel clara, de facciones sumamente atractivas, ambos se miraban fijamente conteniendo el aliento, y ella, que había cogido las manos del muchacho, por fin hablo...

-Gracias Mako...-susurró Asami con una ligera pero visiblemente triste sonrisa. El muchacho pareció sorprenderse

-no entiendo, ¿por qué me das las gracias Asami?...

-por todo lo que has hecho...-ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, miró un momento al suelo, como tratando de darse valor para seguir. Era difícil, muy difícil...Pero al fin había entendido todo. y si se ponía a pensarlo bien, le debía tanto a aquel muchacho... por eso ahora era su turno de hacer algo por él, aunque eso significara...

-lo que...he hecho...-Mako le miraba interrogante.

No entendía una sola palabra. Esperaba hallarla enojada, o cortante para con él, pero no, si bien podía sentir una gran tristeza en ella, no había rastro alguno de resentimiento. Y los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos cuando la bella joven abrió su bolso y buscó algo en él, sacando de ahí una pequeña caja morada de terciopelo que puso en el centro de la mesa, Asami le miró directo a los ojos y pudo notar la confusión en ellos

-pero Asami, eso es...

-si Mako, es el anillo...-ella apretó los labios ligeramente para evitar que se escapara un sollozo traicionero- yo... quiero romper nuestro compromiso...

Asami se tensó un poco al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo se recordó a si misma que debía hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que realmente lo amaba. Cuatro años atrás, cuando Korra se fue, Mako quiso detenerla, y ella lo sabía, en el fondo ella siempre lo supo, pero en esos momentos estaba tan devastada... todo en lo que había creído era una mentira. Su amado padre, por el que ella hubiera dado la vida para defender su inocencia, había resultado un completo monstruo, enloquecido por el dolor la rabia y la tristeza...

Su mundo se desmoronó por completo, como un vidrio al que le hubieran arrojado piedras, y los trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron momentos felices se regaron por el suelo, lo perdió todo, todo lo que una vez amó. Supo entonces que no podría sola con aquello. Porque siendo realistas se había quedado sola, su padre era todo lo que tenía, y ver en qué se había convertido fue algo mucho más grande de lo que ella podía soportar. Por muy fuerte que sea... lo necesitaba...

Y Mako pareció comprender... por eso se quedó a su lado. Fue su apoyo, su guardián, el que veló su sueño y quien la confortó cuando le asaltaban las pesadillas. Se olvidó incluso de sí mismo, por estar ahí para ella, por ser lo que Asami necesitaba. Y gracias a él, había vuelto a ser quien era de nuevo, esa mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, gracias a él pudo dejar todo eso en el pasado, incluso perdonar la terrible falta de su padre, y volver a quererlo como antes. Porque Mako le dijo una vez "_a pesar de todo es tu padre...que daría yo por tener al mío a mi lado" _ entonces ella comprendió que él tenía razón. Hiroshi siempre la amo y cuidó de ella, y lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no por ello tenía que olvidarse de todo, en algún momento, el fue un hombre bueno...y eso era lo que ella debía recordar.

Gracias a Mako ella volvió a ser quien era: Asami Sato. Una mujer de hierro que no se dejaba caer, que superaba los obstáculos y que vivía cada día con una sonrisa, esperando siempre lo mejor... pero y él? ¿No era justo ya que fuera verdaderamente feliz? ya había hacho bastante, ahora le tocaba a ella, ahora Asami sería quien le ayudara a encontrar su camino, como Mako le ayudó a hallar el suyo...

-pero... ¿por qué?...-fue todo lo que él dijo...Asami le sonrió, esta vez con la mirada brillante

-porque es tu turno Mako...-el intentó decir algo pero ella puso un dedo suavemente en los labios del muchacho- hace cuatro años, mi vida era un completo desastre, sentía... que me ahogaba, que nada volvería a tener sentido... tú hiciste que todo estuviera bien...

El simplemente volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado. Entendiendo a dónde quería llegar la chica. Y se sintió aun mas mal de lo que ya se sentía. Entonces siempre lo supo... se sentía una basura, haber lastimado así a una mujer como ella por cuatro años, era lo peor que había hecho en la vida... no la merecía. Asami hizo que volviera a mirarle

-sé lo que piensas, y no es así... yo fui a tu lado, la mujer más feliz del mundo Mako... no cambiaría uno solo de esos días, ni una sola de esas noches, pero ya es suficiente. –Asami sonrió ligeramente- estoy bien, puedo seguir por mí misma...he vuelto a ser yo... por eso quiero dejarte libre...mi querido Mako...

-Asami...-el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que coger las manos de la muchacha y besarlas con ternura. Asami sintió algo cálido sobre ellas y se sorprendió al ver que Mako se tallaba los ojos. Sonrió un poco...

-no llores...-rió la joven. Mako se sintió tan débil en ese momento, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, era tan extraño

-es que, yo... no quería que las cosas fueran así... yo, quería... ser lo que necesitabas, enamorarme de ti, amarte como te mereces...y, y...creí que...-el no pudo seguir, Asami le había vuelto a hacer callar suavemente.

-lo sé...gracias Mako...pero esa mujer que amas con toda tu alma no soy yo...y por quedarte a mi lado, la dejaste ir...te quedaste conmigo cuando nadie lo estuvo... es suficiente para mí. –ella suspiró- no quiero que sigas haciéndote daño...

-no sé qué decirte...-la mirada dorada del muchacho se había empañado un poco, Asami meneó la cabeza

-no hay nada más que decir, ahora me toca a mí estar a tu lado. ¿Tú amas a Korra no es así? -No contestó temiendo lastimarla, pero ella dio el silencio por respuesta y suspiró- entonces no la dejes ir de nuevo Mako...

Ella se levantó de la mesa. Ya todo estaba dicho, tenía que alejarse de ahí, antes de arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer, en el fondo Asami sabía que era la decisión mas dura que había tomado en toda su vida, pero siempre que él fuera feliz ella lo estaría también... pero fue detenida en seco y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en los brazos de Mako, el chico se había aferrado a ella, Asami hizo lo mismo y así permanecieron unos momentos, el agradecido eternamente con la chica que le había devuelto su libertad, y ella despidiéndose del primer gran amor de su vida...

-gracias Asami... –susurró Mako en su oído, ella levantó el rostro y le miró con una ligera sonrisa

-para eso estamos los amigos...-Mako también sonrió. Al menos sabía que pese a todo seguirían estando juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, solo que no como marido y mujer... sino como buenos amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Jinora paseaba con Bolin por el centro de Republic City, la niña se sentía de lo más contenta, en su vida creyó que pasaría algo como eso y se recordó mentalmente que tenía que dar las gracias a Korra por la maravillosa mañana que estaba teniendo, Bolin de pronto tiró suavemente de su mano guiándola por una callecita

-ven Ji, quiero mostrarte uno de mis lugares favoritos...-llegaron hasta una pequeña nevería cerca de la avenida principal, el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y se asomó a los vitrales de la nevera buscando entusiasmadamente algo -si hay!...

-que sucede? –rió la chiquilla mientras Bolin tenía estrellitas en los ojos

-choco menta! Es mi sabor favorito!...-el se rascó la cabellera apenado- es que aquí tienen las nieves más sabrosas de todo republic city, te lo juro por Pabu!...¡ Y mira que adoro a Pabu!

Jinora echó una ligera carcajada mientras pensaba en que él era el chico más tierno y adorable del mundo. Bolin llamó al encargado y de inmediato pidió un enorme cono de Helado de choco menta con jarabe extra, luego miró sonriente a la muchachita

-y tú de qué lo quieres Ji?

-humm...no sé... ¡ah, de fresas con crema! –el encargado le sonrió coqueto a la niña al tiempo que le entregaba lo que pidió

-aquí tienes preciosa... –luego miró a Bolin con cierta envidia- pero que suerte tienes viejo, ¡que monada de chiquilla te has traído!...

-eres igual que Unagi, Andros...-dijo meneando la cabeza mientras le devolvía la mirada. Jinora ajena a la charla de esos dos daba un vistazo a la pequeña pero colorida tienda, donde además había algunas mesitas para sentarse y varios estantes con revistas y mangas, y otros artículos como dulces y golosinas...

El maestro tierra echó una mirada rápida hacia ella y sonrió ligeramente, Andros, el encargado de la tienda y también buen amigo de Bolin, que de hecho era su mejor cliente, miraba sin disimulo a la linda muchacha, que a pesar de su corta edad, llamaba la atención por lo bonita y madura que parecía...

-oye, que tanto miras, bobo!...-rió el joven maestro tierra

-quien es ella Bo?, es tu novia?...

-claro que no! –Bolin negó con las mejillas levemente rojas- es, es... una amiga, se llama Jinora... –Andros mostró una sonrisita ladina

-entonces no son novios? ¡qué bien!... –Bolin pareció incomodarse con el comentario, pero no lo demostró- ¿oye nos podrías presentar?, me encantaría comerme ese bomboncito...

-serás idiota! Es una niña!...-el de ojos verdes cruzó los brazos- eres un pervertido tío...

-qué tiene de malo? –el otro chico cruzó los brazos, bastante mosqueado con la reacción del maestro tierra que usualmente era tan calmado y alegre, si no eran novios no tenía porque reaccionar así, -no te esponjes Bo... que más te da, la chava no es tu novia...

-pero es una niña tiene quince y tu eres de mi edad... no es correcto ¿ok?...-dijo más para sí que para su amigo, entonces el muchacho cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y echó una carcajada que a Bolin no le hizo la menor gracia- y cuál es el chiste?

-te gusta!...-apuntó con un dedo amenazador al maestro tierra, Bolin le miró raro

-no seas idiota! Claro que no...

-claro que sí Bolin, esa nena te gusta!...-Andros echó a reír descaradamente mientras Bolin fruncía el ceño algo disgustado. Andros miró a su amigo, ese tonto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella, y ya veía el problema, Bolin pensaba que estaba mal sentir algo por esa chiquilla, la diferencia de edades era bastante... ¿pero a quién diablos le importaba?

Jinora regresó al lado de los muchachos sonriente, hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de Bolin y eso pareció entristecerla un poco, miró al maestro tierra con curiosidad y este al sentir la mirada de Jinora sobre él dio un respingo, comenzó a sentirse ligeramente nervioso, no le gustaba esa sensación...que repentinamente había empezado cuando su amigo Andros hizo el comentario sobre Jinora

-que tienes Bo?...-preguntó la joven despistadamente, el negó con la cabeza

-humm, nada, Nada Ji... oye, ya es algo tarde, creo que mejor te llevo a casa antes que tu papi me mate jeje...-rió nerviosamente, pero ella lo pasó desapercibido

-si, yo creo que tienes razón, no le dije a nadie...entonces vamos...-la niña le cogió el brazo y Bolin trataba que los colores no se le subieran al rostro _"¿qué rayos me está pasando?...¿por qué me siento así de repente?" _Andros rió de nuevo, definitivamente a veces Bolin podía ser muy cabezota

-ádios preciosa! Pásate por aquí cuando quieras...-se despidió el encargado coquetamente, Jinora se sonrojó un poco y se despidió con la mano para luego salir de la tienda con el maestro tierra.

Al joven se le hizo eterna la llegada a la casa de la chiquilla, sobre todo cruzar el mar, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, reían divertidos por cualquier cosa, se veía que la pasaban muy bien juntos. Aunque especialmente a él le estaba costando mucho trabajo, esa cosa en su barriga no había dejado de molestarlo, y a Bolin le estaba dando miedo... recordó haber sentido algo parecido hace algún tiempo, cuando cierta morena de ojos azules se cruzó en su camino.

-bueno, llegamos Ji...-el puso su mejor sonrisa- gracias por acompañarme...

-al contrario, gracias a ti por la invitación, la pasé muy bien contigo Bolin...-Jinora se atrevió y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla al muchacho, luego entró al templo, estando más lejos en el pasillo volteó y le hizo un saludo con la mano- nos vemos luego!...

El devolvió el gesto y luego se dio vuelta para volver a casa. Se detuvo un rato en el enorme puente de la ciudad, mirando el mar, las olas, y ese templo donde vivía la familia de maestros aire, chaqueó la lengua bastante confundido. Casi se arrepentía de haber ido a la nevería... si Andros no hubiera dicho nada... ahora no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, solo que de repente, no podía sacar a la joven y dulce maestra aire de ella...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pema estaba en su cotidiano que hacer, Rohan sentadito en el suelo jugaba con algunos muñequitos hasta que llamó su atención un extraño señor que venía entrando hasta la puerta principal de la casa, el niño rápidamente se paró y corrió donde mamá para avisarle del tipo raro cargando una cosa que no dejaba ver su cara, Pema vio la expresión de su bebé y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura

-que sucede cariño?...-preguntó con ternura la dama

-hay un señor en la puerta...-dijo el pequeño escondiéndose tras ella. Pema de inmediato fue a ver de quién se trataba, y encontró a un empleado de mensajería, ¡cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas!

-la señorita Korra? –preguntó el pobre hombre tratando de ver la cara de la persona que tenía en frente

-no, no se encuentra...-contestó Pema- quiere pasar y dejarlas sobre la mesa?...

El empleado agradeció y entró, dejando el enorme ramo de flores sobre la mesa, luego sacó un sobre cerrado y lo puso entre las rosas, mirando a Pema le entregó la orden de recibido para que firmara, la mujer enseguida puso su firma y así como llegó el mensajero se retiró...una vez se hubo ido, la hermosa dama se quedó mirando las rosas y el sobre. ¿se las habría mandado el capitán Sheng?, pero si se supone que Korra estaba con él... tal vez quería sorprenderla...

-wow! De quién son las flores ma! –exclamó Ikki entrando a la sala con un vaso de jugo

-se las trajeron a Korra hija...

-seguro fue Kai! –Ikki sonrió con gesto soñador- que romántico!

-si... aunque, no sé...-Pema se encogió de hombros, esa carta sellada llamaba mucho su atención. Bueno, se enteraría de quién era cuando Korra la leyera. Justo entonces entraba la morena, que al ver a Pema con expresión pensativa sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella

-hola Pema, ¿por qué esa cara? –la joven avatar sonrió ligeramente

-pero dónde has estado niña! –fue lo primero que dijo la mujer mirando a Korra con las mejillas rojas- santo dios! Mira que hacer esas cosas? Sabes que tuve que mentirle a Tenzin?... –Korra le miró perpleja, pero después pensó que se habían dado cuenta de lo de Jinora y sonrió nerviosamente

-esto... no es lo que parece Pema, de veras...

-pero hija ¿qué tal si te pasa algo? Tanto quieres al capitán Kai como para pasar la noche con él?-Pema le miró preocupada y Korra le devolvió la mirada con el gesto de asombro, que luego cambió a pena y más tarde a risas, la honorable esposa de Tenzin no entendía de que iba todo...

-pero...pero qué cosas dices? –logró decir Korra entre risas mientras trataba de componerse, pero es que era tan gracioso, pensar que anoche ella...-no, estás pensando mal Pema...

-y dónde estabas entonces mujercita? Anoche te vi salir, y hoy en la mañana voy a tu cuarto y no estás! –reprochó la pobre señora con la cara encendida en rojo, ¿será que de veras pensó mal?... ¡dios mío qué vergüenza! Korra dejó de reír y suspiró ya más calmada, cuando le dijera a Jinora lo que su santa madre había pensado que hizo la chiquilla se botaría de risa

-fui temprano al parque a practicar Pema, como Jinora estaba despierta nos fuimos las dos, ahí nos encontramos a Bolin y nos invitó a desayunar... yo tenía otra cosa que arreglar y por eso él se fue solo con Jinora... eso es todo –explicó la morena tratando de no reírse

-entonces tu no...

-No...- se le escaparon algunas risitas, a la pobre mujer se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro

-¡por los espíritus! Y yo pensando tonterías, perdóname Korra, es que... no, mejor lo dejo así...-Pema ya no pudo evitar la risa y Korra le siguió de buena gana, pobrecita, seguro la tuvo preocupada todo el tiempo, tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que hacía, bastante tenía la pobre Pema con sus cuatro hijos como para encima ella darle más en que pensar...

-a propósito hija, llegó eso para ti no hace rato...-dijo de pronto la dama recordando el arreglo de rosas que había traído el mensajero, cuando Korra volteó a la mesa su gesto de sorpresa fue seguido de una hermosa sonrisa, Pema no pudo evitar imitarle. La muchacha se acercó al arreglo y cogió una de las rosas aun con la sonrisa en sus labios

-santo cielo...son preciosas...- ella rió un poco- oh Kai... no tienes remedio...

La joven avatar devolvió la rosa al arreglo y miró el sobre curiosa, hasta ahora se había percatado que estaba ahí. ¿Y ahora qué se habrá ingeniado esta vez? pensó para sí la morena, recordando todas esas cosas locas que hizo el capitán con tal de acercarse a ella: primero la caja musical, el oso gigante en su recámara, las velas en la laguna, un mensaje en su pastel de cumpleaños... bueno, a ver que había tramado para hoy, se dijo mientras abría el sobre, Pema se asomó por el hombro de la muchacha husmeando para ver que decía la carta, no podía evitarlo la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo, a Korra no pareció importarle en absoluto...

En una caligrafía perfecta, que iba dirigida hacia la joven maestra agua iba escrito un mensaje...

_Hay besos que no han viajado a tus labios,  
Tu corazón no me ha dado pasaporte  
Pues no ha sabido pronunciar mí  
Boca tímida, empeñada en callar  
Pero el alma hablara al final  
Y solo mi respiración confesara _

_Yo no sé si tú me quieres o no, me da igual.  
Y es cierto, Yo no necesito más, te ves tan linda  
No puedo negar que me basta escucharte hablar, verte andar, cómo reaccionas  
Te acusa mi corazón que vive  
Forzado por tanto amor  
Es una verdad que no puede cambiar Nunca más.  
¡Mi ser para siempre te amará!..._

Korra leyó las primeras líneas y no pudo evitar otra sonrisa, sin saber por qué su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, Kai había hecho cosas lindas antes pero esto, definitivamente no lo esperaba...siguió con la vista fija en aquella hoja leyendo lo que seguía, y mientras más avanzaba, más iba creciendo ese extraño cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir por toda la piel...

_junto a ti he descubierto Que hay otro que antes no conocía yo  
Tú sacaste alguien que no fui,  
Ese que jamás imagine,  
Ese que de amor se rompe el alma, y tú  
Ni siquiera te has percatado que esa llama  
Se aferra mostrar el amor que ya te tengo  
Es invencible, es total, Es por Demás Tratar de hacerlo callar,  
La mirada también dirá que no hay en esta tierra otra persona que te amé más..._

_Se pasaran mil noches más,  
Pasará también la eternidad  
Confesara por fin mi boca que aún  
Hay besos que no han viajado a tus labios,  
Tu corazón no me ha dado pasaporte  
Pues no ha sabido pronunciar mí  
Boca tímida, empeñada en callar  
Pero el alma hablara al final  
Y solo mi respiración confesara_

_Y aunque me hagas a un lado  
Y me digas que no sabrás  
Que esta felicidad que siento al ser el hombre  
Que te ha amado más ya nadie la borrará..._

Korra abrió los ojos muy grande mientras pegaba la carta a su pecho con el gesto de asombro más grande que hubiera puesto jamás, sus manos le temblaban, sentía que sus piernas no iban a poder sostenerla. Pema se había llevado una mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación y solo podía mirar a la joven, que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar...

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, ¿qué pensar? ¿qué significaba esto? Porqué al final de la carta donde debería estar la firma de Kai estaba el nombre de otro, porqué rayos llevaba la firma de Mako?...

_Sé que lo dudas Korra, pero es verdad, y si no puedo hacer que lo entiendas de una manera será de otra. Te amo, te amé y siempre te he amado, cada minuto de mi vida desde que estás en ella ha sido tuyo... _

_Mako..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ay! Que final!... me encantó, personalmente hablando jajaja, pero ya es hora que Mako busque ser feliz verdad? Ahora bien, cómo reaccionará Korra? Sin duda esto le moverá el piso a nuestra adorable avatar, pero al parecer también el capitán Kai es experto en esas cosas, quién podrá más?

¿Y qué le sucede a Bolin?

**Notas de la autora: **

Primero que nada no me maten por dejarlo ahí XD ahora bien, el pensamiento que Mako envía a Korra con las rosas es parte de la letra de una canción interpretada en cover por Cesar franco, y se llama Mil Noches más, es la "versión en español" traducida por el mismo artista, de una canción japonesa " Sen No Yoru Wo Koete" del grupo Aqua times, y se usó como un ending en el anime Bleach y en una película del mismo.

A mi juicio pega bastante con la situación actual de ambos y se me antojó súper romántico jajaja XD bueno ojalá a ustedes chicas también les guste. Personalmente les aconsejo que la busquen y la oigan en youtube, está preciosa la canción al español... ¿quién quiere a Mako cantándole al oído?... YO! XD

Bueno creo que eso es todo, como siempre me dejan un review para saber que tal voy vale? hasta otra!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a tadas! Y todos también jaja, pero sé que somos más las chicas, bueno, primero que nada una super disculpa, esta vez si me demoré un poco en actualizar, siempre la subo a la semana pero con este capi no me fue posible, tuve un problema muy grande en mi casa, y para no hacerles largo el cuento discutí con mi mamá. A veces puede ser muy controladora y bueno, yo ya no tengo cinco años... en fin, eso me tuvo un poco decaída, y algo falta de inspiración, pero ya volví y en compensación les traigo un capi bastante largo, (7,420 palabras jajaja ni yo lo creo) y muy interesante también, ya verán ustedes por qué.

Agradezco su paciencia y los reviews, de todas y todos ustedes. Bienvenidas!** VCZMM,** **Abril Alice Nightry ,** **Razhelle , **gracias por tumega comentario me hiciste muy feliz! como siempre a mis fieles lectoras: **Cami, Kokoro Kokuo, ValSmile, que siempre están por aquí chicas las amo, gracias por sus comentarios son lo mejor.**

Bueno ya no les aburro más, Let´s Read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capítulo IX.-De vuelta al Juego**

Que pensar... aquella carta que decía cosas tan hermosas, llena de pensamientos de amor, y dirigida hacia ella, ¿realmente la había escrito Mako? Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el instinto crudo y salvaje de romperla en pedazos, y tirarlos por la ventana para que se los llevara el viento. ¿De verdad creía que eso iba a funcionar? Después d todas las cosas que habían pasado, luego de cuatro tortuosos años pensando que sus sentimientos y su amor no fueron suficientes para él, ahora con una cartita y unas flores viniera a decirle que siempre sí... al demonio joder!

Pero luego recordó la noche anterior, ese beso tan cálido y lleno de ternura, esa mirada brillante y pura, esa devoción con que le hablaba, y esa bufanda guardada ahora –según ella- bajo las sábanas de su cama. Esa bufanda, que era el más valioso y único recuerdo de su padre, a la que él cuidaba como un tesoro, y que le entregó anoche sin más diciendo "tal vez cuando la veas pienses en mí..."

Se desvanecieron en el aire los deseos de despedazar la carta. Korra echó un suspiro, que Pema no supo cómo interpretar, y se llevó el papel a los labios posando un tímido beso en él, para luego doblarlo y meterlo en el sobre. La mujer podía ver claramente la duda y la confusión en el rostro de la joven avatar, pensó por un momento en lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la chica y sintió verdadera pena por ella, seguramente se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Viendo que no decía nada se animó a hablar...

-Hija... qué quieres hacer con las flores? –preguntó la dama acercándose un poco a ella, Korra salió de su momentáneo trance y le miró, ya más de vuelta en la realidad

-qué dices Pema? –dijo la joven, porque realmente no prestó la mas mínima atención a lo que había preguntado la señora. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos y solo alcanzó a despertar con el sonido de su voz

-qué piensas hacer con las flores?...-la maestra agua volteó y miró el hermoso arreglo floral, las rosas frescas y rojas estaban tan hermosas...siempre le gustaron las flores, pero como vivió casi toda su vida en el polo sur, solo las conocía en los libros, aun así le encantaban. Bolin fue el primero en regalarle una de verdad... y cierta vez ella le dijo a Mako que le encantaría tener un rosal, para cuidarlo y ver florecer los capullos en primavera... "no puedo creer que recordara eso" pensó para sí medio sonriendo

-pues... supongo que lo conservaré...-dijo al fin con un ligero suspiro- las pobres flores no tienen la culpa de nada.

-como gustes cariño...

Luego de eso Korra se fue directo a su habitación. Se horrorizó por completo cuando entró y halló todo limpio y ordenado, pero no porque ella fuera fanática del desorden, sino porque su cama estaba tendida... entonces ¿dónde estaba la bufanda? Dejó la carta en la mesita junto a su cama y comenzó a buscar como loca entre las cajoneras como si su vida dependiera de ello, al fin la encontró bien dobladita y guardada en el último cajón junto con sus pijamas...

-oh... aquí estás...-suspiró de alivio abrazando la bufanda roja casi con desesperación. No podía perderla, era su tesoro después de todo... todavía no entendía cómo Mako fue a dejársela, pero lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarla. Se dejó caer en su cama mirando el techo... ¿qué pensaría Kai si supiera algo de esto? Se preguntó mentalmente.

Seguro no le haría la menor gracia, después de todo era casi su novio oficial. Ahora los pensamientos de la muchacha iban dirigidos hacia su querido capitán. Tenía tanto que agradecerle, Kai había logrado lo que ella creía imposible, juntó los trozos de su corazón que había sido desgarrado y los volvió a unir, sanando aquellas cicatrices, haciendo que volviera a brillar el sol. Meditó un poco, ¿de verdad solo eso sentía? ¿de verdad era simple agradecimiento? NO. Estaba segura que había algo más, había otro sentimiento. Kai significaba mucho para ella, podía sentirlo, cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que miraba a sus ojos, cada que él la abrazaba... despertaba sensaciones que creyó jamás volver a sentir, que pensó muertas; Kai las revivió y le dio sentido de nuevo a todo...le regresó la luz a su camino. Además, si no lo amara nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó aquella noche en la laguna... ¿pero entones era realmente amor? Y dónde quedaba Mako, y todo lo que una vez sintió, y juraba aun sentir por él? Tal vez era solo una triste y malsana obsesión...

-que me está pasando?...-susurró la morena volteándose de espaldas ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Tal vez un poco de descanso le diera paz a su agitada mente... realmente la necesitaba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako regresó a casa muy feliz, y tranquilo además. Asami le había quitado un peso enorme de encima, ahora ya podía concentrarse en lo que realmente había deseado desde hace cuatro años, recuperar a Korra. Ya había planeado cada movimiento, sería el hombre que nunca fue con ella, le demostraría una y otra vez hasta que ella comprendiera, que era la mujer de sus sueños, que era lo único para él, que sin ella su vida ya no tenía el menor sentido...

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver todo tranquilo. Bolin se había levantado antes que él, entonces todavía no había vuelto de entrenar? Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado descuidando mucho el equipo estos meses, y si habían llegado a las finales de nuevo, era por su hermano, se había esforzado tanto o más que todos, y gracias a su tenacidad y fortaleza llegaron a donde estaban. Sonrió un poco, tal vez era hora de que el equipo tuviera un nuevo capitán. Seguro Bolin estaría feliz de serlo...

Más luego, cuando entró y llegó hasta el comedor lo encontró sentado en el marco de la ventana. Le miró muy extrañado, pero sin hacer ruido. El joven maestro tierra se hallaba con la vista fija en el horizonte, mirando hacia el mar, casi podía jurar que en una dirección en especial, pero podría ser?... pudo escucharlo suspirar ligeramente, y ver su semblante, siempre alegre, ensombrecerse por un breve instante. Eso le preocupaba

-hey Bo...-le llamó. Su hermano dio un respingo y volteó a mirarle- que tienes? Te veo raro...

-Mako... no te oí llegar. –Respondió forzando una sonrisa- no te preocupes, no es nada...

-seguro? –preguntó no muy convencido. Por desgracia Bolin era muy malo mintiendo.- Bolin... sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu hermano, sabré entenderte.

No sabía si hablar, de todos modos tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasándole. Aunque ya lo venía imaginando desde hace un tiempo, las palabras de su amigo esta mañana le golpearon en la cara restregándole una posible verdad que hasta ahora él se había negado a aceptar... y no porque fuera un cobarde, no, sino porque no era lo correcto. ¿Pero entonces qué hacer? Tan mal estaba sentir algo por ella?... juraba por los cuatro elementos y la memoria de todos los avatar que jamás le haría daño alguno, que lo que sentía era sincero, pero aun con eso él se sentía mal, seguía pensando que no era algo bueno, por muy feliz que le hiciera estar a su lado. Ella era tan buena, tan inocente todavía... y precisamente eso era lo que le había atrapado. Bolin miró de nuevo un momento hacia la ventana, en dirección al templo aire, ahí donde seguramente en algún jardín ella se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo algún árbol, con esa angelical sonrisa en sus labios... Mako se acercó más hasta quedar junto a su hermano y se sentó a su lado, junto al marco de la ventana. Poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándole tranquilamente, el maestro tierra suspiró vencido.

-es que...-dudó un poco en continuar. Podría Mako entenderle? Bueno era su hermano, en quién mas podía confiar sino en él...-creo...que me estoy enamorando bro...

Mako, que ya estaba muy preocupado se relajó un poco, eso sí le había asustado, creyó que se trataba de algo más serio. Miró a su hermano menor y pareció sonreír ligeramente

-eso no es malo Bolin –dijo más tranquilo- algún día tenía que pasar... pero por qué te preocupa?

-es solo que ella... pues... es algo menor que yo... ¡digo mucho menor que yo!...no sé qué hacer?

-primero cálmate bro...-el maestro fuego echó una risita- todo tiene solución menos la muerte, ahora porqué no me dices quién es ella y empiezo a ayudarte...

El de ojos verdes pareció sonreír, Mako tampoco pensaba que fuera una mala idea, tal vez no lo era entonces, y Bolin comenzó a creer en que tal vez había una ligera posibilidad de que las cosas se dieran

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la hora del almuerzo en el templo del aire, y toda la familia se encontraba ya sentada a la mesa, Tenzin no preguntó mucho luego de la mentirilla blanca que le echó Pema en la mañana, de hecho llegó muy contento, las cosas estaban marchando bien y el regreso del avatar había puesto mucho entusiasmo en todos los miembros del consejo, y también en la fuerza policíaca de Republic city, que estaba redoblando esfuerzos para mantener todo tranquilo. Argumentaban que avatar Korra dio todo lo mejor de ella para salvar la ciudad de Amon cuatro años atrás, incluso llegando a arriesgar su propia posición como avatar perdiendo sus poderes, por eso ahora que todo estaba en paz, era su turno de ayudar a proteger y conservar la paz y tranquilidad que hoy había en la hermosa ciudad capital...

-y bien querido? Cuáles esa sorpresa que tenías?-preguntó Pema con una sonrisita. Cuando su marido llegó, le dijo que traía una sorpresa para la familia, y que iba a encantarle espacialmente a Korra, ahora ya que habían terminado de almorzar y solo charlaban a sobremesa parecía un buen momento para revelarlo

-oh es verdad amor, gracias por acordármelo, -el hombre rió bajito- bueno familia sucede que hemos sido requeridos, como invitados de honor, a una gala que se celebrará en una semana con motivo del aniversario de Republic city

-Yay! Es verdad eso papi? –la primera en saltar de emoción fue Ikki- Yahooo! una fiesta, con bocadillos ricos y refresco, y música y mucha, mucha gente y fuegos artificiales y...

-si, hija así es, pero ya tranquila...-el monje suspiró y se frotó la sien cansadamente

-oh vaya...-Korra apretó los labios, no se sentía con ánimos para una fiesta, no con todo lo que estaba ahora en su cabeza dando vueltas- creo que yo pasaré Tenzin, es que...

-lo lamento Korra pero eso no podrá ser. –Interrumpió el señor – es que hay otro motivo para la fiesta, y es darle la bienvenida al avatar a Republic city... osea que tu presencia es muy importante hija...

-pero... es que sabes? No sé si sea buena idea...-la joven avatar suspiró recordando que la última vez que asistió a una gala en su nombre terminó acosada por muchos reporteros y metida en el escuadrón anti ecualizas de Tarrlok, ahora que venía meditándolo ella y la prensa no tenían una buena relación, siempre terminaban dándole dolores de cabeza los medios masivos. Tenzin sonrió de medio lado, Pema rara vez veía esa sonrisita en su querido esposo, así que no dudó un minuto en pensar que se traía algo bajo la manga,

-tranquilízate Korra, será dentro de una semana, tendrás mucho tiempo para sentirte mejor, además esa no es precisamente la sorpresa que tenía para ti, es más bien esta...

El hombre sacó un sobre sellado y se lo entregó a la muchacha, en él venía escrito el nombre de ella y no ponía nada más que el sitio del remitente: el polo sur. A Korra se le iluminaron los ojos y de inmediato rompió el sobre como niña chiquita desenvolviendo un regalo, sonrió ampliamente cuando vio una carta dirigida a ella de parte de sus padres, donde decía lo orgullosos que estaban de su hija y cuanto la extrañaban, también que habían sido invitados a la gran fiesta en honor de Korra y que encantados estarían ahí...junto con Katara.

-oh! Por los espiritus! Mamá y papá vendrán a Republic City! Y también Katara! No lo puedo creer...-ella sonrió evidentemente feliz y abrazó a Tenzin con fuerza y muy contenta- esto fue obra tuya verdad Tenzin? Mil gracias, extrañaba tanto a mis padres...

El monje echó una ligera carcajada.

-pues sí y no, yo fui quien pidió al consejo la autorización de traerles, pero la idea en sí no fue mía. El capitán Sheng me comentó esa noche durante la cena que querías ver a tu familia hija...

-Kai?...-ella sonrió un poco

-si, y creo que con justa razón Korra, tiene mucho tiempo que no ves a tus padres...

-estas feliz ahora cariño? –Pema también sonrió viendo el rostro más animado de la muchacha, eso le animaría un poco. Luego de todo lo que estaba pasando, Korra necesitaba distraerse y la noticia de que sus padres vendrían de visita la mantendría ocupada y más relajada, eso le vendría bien.

-bueno, al final la fiesta no es tan mala idea verdad? –Jinora se terminó su té y esbozó una sonrisita. – ahora hay que prepararnos para la ocasión

Korra tuvo una idea un tanto pícara y sonrió traviesa, Jinora le miró y tragó saliva, que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca porque la iba a agarrar a pellizcos luego! Sin embargo a la joven avatar le importó un pepino la mirada de advertencia de Jinora y siguió con su pequeño plan

-oye Tenzin, podríamos invitar a Bolin? Es como de la familia...-comentó "inocentemente" la maestra agua, el monje levantó la mirada de su taza de Té y le miró raro

-mmm...pues supongo... pero creí que tú irías con tu novio hija, y seguramente Mako también irá con la señorita Sato...

-Ma...Mako? –ella se tragó su bocado sin masticar, Jinora rió a escondidas, le salió al revés el truco porque se olvidó que si invitaba a Bolin, lógicamente también iría su hermano- esto... pues sí... creo, pero... pero Bolin puede ir con Jinora!

-Conmigo?...-la maestra aire dio un respingo y trató de que su cara no enrojeciera, el señor parecía no darse cuenta de los nervios de su hija pero Pema arqueó una ceja y luego miró a las dos chicas con una enigmática sonrisa- ay Korra, pero cómo se te ocurre...

-a mi me parece una buena idea, sino el pobre muchacho no tendría pareja hija, Korra tiene razón...tú qué dices querido?

Tenzin ya había aceptado que ambos chicos eran muy buenos muchachos y además dignos de confianza, luego de haber formado parte del team avatar y ayudado a Korra en la rebelión contra Amon, probaron su valía como hombres, amigos, y su lealtad para con la gente de la ciudad y como no, con Korra y su familia.

-bueno, Bolin es un buen chico, creo que podría acompañarte Jinora, tu también ya eres toda una señorita...y ya que Korra irá con el capitán Sheng y Mako con su prometida la señorita Sato, no veo por qué no...

-esto...bu-bueno...si tu lo autorizas padre...-la jovencita desvió la cara roja de pena al tiempo que Pema y Korra reían discretamente y Tenzin que ni por enterado estaba que había sido cómplice indirecto de las travesuras del avatar, se retiraba a descansar un rato en su habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Korra recibió una visita que no esperaba, el capitán había ido a buscarle para salir a pasear, como todavía tenían tiempo libre el joven no pudo pasar todo el día sin ver a su morena, por lo que decidió ir por ella a dar una vuelta por Republic City. La joven fue avisada por Ikki, que muy contenta le dijo que "su guapísimo novio" vino a verla, por lo que en cinco minutos se arregló y bajó al recibidor, donde Kai charlaba muy amenamente con Tenzin, cuando vio a Korra él no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-buenas noches Korra, tan bella como siempre...-el capitán besó su mano y luego su mejilla, Tenzin les miraba con gesto de papá orgulloso, tenía que aceptarlo, el joven capitán era todo un caballero, le daba gusto, ya no habían hombres así "chapados a la antigua" como decía él mismo. Le había caído muy bien el chico y estaba dispuesto a aprobarlo para su hija mayor, como consideraba ahora a la maestra agua. Faltaba que sus padres también lo hicieran, pero por lo que había podido conocer al joven capitán, tenía la certeza de que ambos también estarían muy contentos con la elección de Korra

-Kai, que sorpresa tan linda!...-la joven sonrió ampliamente y cogió la mano del muchacho para no soltarla luego- a que debo la visita?

-bueno... vine a ver si te gustaría ir a dar un paseo... ya he pedido la autorización del señor Tenzin y me ha dicho que sí, vienes entonces princesa?

-pero claro!... voy por mi abrigo vale? –Korra subió a su cuarto a buscar su chamarra

-me la cuidas bien, muchacho –dijo el monje palmeando el hombro del capitán, este sonrió un poco

-como no señor, la traeré temprano, descuide, una dama no debe estar fuera en la madrugada...-el monje volvió a sonreír "cada vez me caes mejor niño" pensó para sí, contento de que las buenas costumbres que le enseñaron al general Iroh por sus padres y su respetable abuelo, también se las haya enseñado a su buen amigo el capitán Kai, que según él mismo le dijo había crecido junto a Iroh prácticamente

Korra bajó de prisa y luego ella y su novio fueron a recorrer la ciudad, mientras charlaban ella le comentó lo de la fiesta, y Kai dijo que sería un honor poder ser su acompañante, a lo que ella respondió con un sí rotundo y las mejillas rojas. Fueron a cenar, pasearon por el centro de la ciudad y se detuvieron a mirar un rato el espectáculo callejero de unos malabaristas, todavía tenían tiempo y Korra vio un enorme cartel donde anunciaban un encuentro de pro-bending en el estadio

-Y ahora a donde quieres ir linda? –preguntó el joven capitán mirando con una sonrisita a la chica, ella señaló el cartel

-quisiera ir al estadio...-Korra le miró con ojos de cachorrito

¡Hacía cuanto que no veía un buen partido de pro! En las colonias y el reino tierra no era un deporte muy común y era más bien una afición, eran pocos los lugares donde lo tomaban en serio , pero a ella, que había jugado con los Hurones de fuego, el pro-bending le había encantado y se hizo una parte muy importante de su vida, que tristemente tuvo que dejar atrás cuando se fue, pero no podía negar que extrañaba sobremanera... el campo de juego, las mamparas iluminando todo, la gente gritando y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras esquivaba y atacaba... el sabor de una victoria bien merecida y hasta el coraje de una derrota

Kai vio en los ojos de la joven avatar el entusiasmo y de nuevo sonrió. Korra era una cajita de sorpresas, y a pesar de que ya no era una chiquilla todavía conservaba la frescura e inocencia de una niña, su mirada limpia y pura ahora brillaba con la emoción que le provocaba el simple hecho de volver ahí. Kai sabía que la chica había sido jugadora profesional un tiempo, y que quedaron como subcampeones en el torneo, Korra también le había contado lo mucho que le gustaba el deporte y lo divertido que era ¡por los espíritus! Le había hablado tanto de eso que hasta le había entrado la curiosidad de conocer y ver de qué se trataba... creyó que ahora era un buen momento para adentrarse en ese interesante mundo, y también darle gusto a su novia

-está bien vamos entonces...

-si!

Cuando llegaron al estadio, la gente ya estaba haciendo fila para los boletos, entonces Korra vio en la cartelera que era un torneo entre ligas en el que participaban los subcampeones de hace un año, y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que representando a Republic City estaban los Lobos-murciélago, y que iban a jugar contra los tejones-topo de Omashu

-el equipo de Tahno! –exclamó la joven

-Korra! Ya tengo las entradas...-le llamó Kai y ambos entraron a buscar sus asientos. Solo al ver la arena toda su espina se erizó por completo, Korra no pudo evitar correr hacia las orillas y acercarse lo más posible al ring, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Kai miraba todo alrededor, era la primera vez que venía a un espectáculo así, lo más parecido que había visto era un combate Agni Kai en los cuarteles generales, lo hacían cada año, ahora solo como demostración a los nuevos reclutas, el último al que asistió fue para ver luchar a Iroh, pero esto estaba muy lejos de esa liga...

-vaya, impresionante domo...-dijo sorprendido

-y espera a que empiece! –le contestó la morena con los ojitos brillantes. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llenar el lugar y tuvieron que ir a sus asientos. Luego de un rato el tablero de marcadores se encendió y pudo escucharse la alegre y ruidosa voz del narrador

- damas y caballeros _bieeeeeeenvenidos sean todos!...en unos minutos comenzará el gran encuentro que decidirá a los semifinalistas del torneo entre ligas de este año!...presentando ahora a ambos equipos, representado a Republic City, y jugando en casa, los subcampeones del torneo local :Los Lobo-Murciélago!_

Entonces hicieron su triunfal entrada los jugadores, Korra sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Tahno encabezando al equipo, siempre haciéndose el arrogante, con ese andar tan característico suyo y una sonrisita burlona de medio lado, miró sorprendida como cuando llegaron al centro, el maestro agua hizo una reverencia al público y estos contestaron con una ola de gritos y ovaciones. Sin saber porqué se llenó de una extraña emoción, al parecer también las cosas fueron bien para el joven deportista que luego de haber tenido tan terrible experiencia, ahora había aprendido a valorar más lo que tenía, y por lo visto todo daba frutos, porque ahora, Tahno era querido por la gente y admirado de verdad, y no solamente por sus trastadas y su petulancia. Eso claro, no significaba que el maestro agua no tuviera aun su orgullo y personalidad, solo que ahora era ligeramente diferente...

-_y ahora, presentando a los visitantes, de la ciudad de Omashu y duros como roca...los Tejones-Topo!-_exclamó animadamente mientras entraban al campo los tres jugadores, el capitán aparentemente era el elemento tierra, un chico alto y corpulento de cabello atado en una coleta, los otros dos no eran menores en tamaño y parecían bastante rudos. Korra se mordió el labio, sería un encuentro difícil, miró atenta hacia el campo en cuanto sonó la campana del primer asalto

_-¡y Arrancamos con esto señores! Los Lobo-murciélago inician con un buen ataque combinado, los tejones se defienden como pueden, Tahno domina, una maniobra increíble! Ahí van sus compañeros, roca! Fuego! Que ataque señores! Y los Tejones esquivan! Ahí va Lancel contraatacando a los lobos, buen movimiento y un certero golpe...Ouch! eso va a doler, los lobos retroceden un espacio, solo Tahno sigue adelante!_

-Vamos Tahno! Muéstrales quién manda! –exclamó Korra entusiasmada, Kai estaba al borde del asiento, nunca imaginó que fuera tan emocionante, mientras miraban a ambos equipos darse con todo la morena estaba cada vez más animada

_-esto es un verdadero combate señores! Lancel ataca, Dorian y Zuri secundan, que golpe para el capitán! Tahno retrocede hasta el tercer espacio!...siguen los Tejones demoliendo a sus contrarios, una serie de ataques de roca, y luego una ráfaga de fuego y ahí va uno, y ahí van dos! Los lobos-murciélago están volando! Solo queda Tahno! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba de rodillas en el campo, le habían dado un buen golpe pero resistió bien, no como el resto de su equipo que fue a parar directo al agua, si no hubiera aguantado habría sido un K.O total...Tahno se levantó y hábilmente esquivó un par de medallones de roca que iban dirigidos hacia él, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con el fuego que le dio casi arrojándolo directo. El maestro agua se las ingenió con una mano para apoyarse y darse impulso, luego hizo un látigo de agua y demostró por qué era el capitán del equipo

-_el golpe casi manda a Tahno y los lobos a las regaderas, pero vean ese equilibrio, un látigo perfecto y ahí va Zuri, Dorian aun se mantiene pero está al borde! _–exclamó el narrador más que exaltado mientras veía al único miembro de los lobos en pie encarando a los dos tejones en el ring

-Vamos Tahno! Acaba con ellos! –el maestro agua volteó a las tribunas y sus ojos divisaron una cara conocida. En las bancas de adelante una linda morena de ojos azules le animaba contenta, el chico pareció sorprenderse

-"¿el avatar?... ¿qué hace ella aquí...?" –pensó para sí, y reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que un golpe de su elemento madre le hiciera caer de rodillas, Tahno contraatacó devolviendo la jugada y dando un giro dio más potencia al agua control para convertir el látigo casi en una ráfaga de agua, que envió directo al otro chico que estaba en el último espacio fuera del ring

_-Y Dorian es enviado al agua por Tahno! Qué manera de pelear que tiene este muchacho! Ahora están los capitanes cara a cara...corren los últimos treinta segundos!...Lancel comienza una lluvia de ataques tierra control sobre Tahno, pero éste no parece tener problemas!...cualquier golpe podría ser el último señores!_

En los últimos diez segundos del reloj Tahno preparó una última movida, tenía un doble ataque, pero el otro chico ladeó una sonrisa burlona y tiró dos medallones de roca, uno hacia el pecho y el otro directo al rostro, ese era un movimiento ilegal, pero fue tan rápido que los jueces ni cuenta se dieron, Tahno evitó el primero pero no pudo con el segundo y el golpe al rostro lo dejó aturdido

-eres mío presumido! –bufó el otro chico y antes que él se repusiera le tiró un último golpe que envió al maestro agua fuera del campo de juego justo a tiempo para que sonara el final del primer asalto

_- se terminó! El primer round es para los Tejones-topo! Este será un partido épico damas y caballeros, a penas el primer asalto y ya hemos visto de qué están hechos los competidores!_

-hey! Eso fue falta! –exclamó Korra enojada y frunciendo el ceño

-tranquila princesa, solo es un juego...-trató de animarla Kai, pero ella le miró disgustada

-no! En serio eso fue falta Kai, el juez no lo vio!...pudo haberlo lastimado seriamente!- la chica cruzó los brazos evidentemente molesta, creyó que sería un encuentro limpio, no recordaba que la gente del reino tierra tuviera tales artimañas, ella conocía bien a los maestros tierra y la gran mayoría eran orgullosos guerreros, con principios bien puestos y valores arraigados, aunque claro, deberían haber sus excepciones y por lo visto ese sujeto era una.

_-listos para el segundo asalto! Los lobos-murciélago están obligados a ganar el round para seguir en pie! Y suena la campana! Esta vez los tejones inician dominando, Tahno y compañía tienen problemas de coordinación! Cómo harán para ganar? ..._

_-_con que jugadas ilegales uh?...-Tahno ladeó una sonrisa burlona fulminando con la mirada al otro joven- que tu mamá no te enseño a jugar limpio?- lanzando un contraataque acuático directo al tramposo capitán, este esquivó sin problemas pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que habían dos medallones de roca esperándole del otro lado, el golpe lo hizo retroceder un espacio, Tahno movió la cabeza y el maestro fuego de su equipo comenzó a atacar a los otros dos, el otro compañero hizo de refuerzo y en una jugada impresionante de combinación uno saltó sobre el otro disparando al mismo tiempo haciendo caer a uno de ellos al agua y retrocediendo al otro hasta el tercer espacio

_-_Miserable! –rabió Lancel viendo que su equipo que empezó ganando ahora estaba en desventaja, con Dorian en el agua y Zuri en el último segmento, como ya no había nadie delante los lobos avanzaron un espacio en su terreno- jugar limpio? Tú eres quien menos me puede dar sermones idiota!

Tahno echó una risita mientas él y su equipo de nuevo hacían otra excelente combinación, uno se movió a la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha mientras él se quedaba en el centro y al mismo tiempo lanzaron un ataque directo que envió al sujeto y a su otro compañero directo al agua

-_no lo puedo creer señores! Los lobos se recuperan en un milagroso contragolpe! Qué manera de volver al juego! Y qué manera de dirigir del capitán! los Lobos-murciélago reviven y ganan el segundo asalto!_

-Así se hace! Animo Lobos! –gritó Korra emocionada aplaudiendo cono el resto de la audiencia mientras los jugadores se preparaban para el tercer y último round. De vuelta en el ring Tahno de nuevo volteó hacia las gradas y posó la mirada en la morena otra vez. Realmente le extrañaba que ella estuviera animándole, después de todo lo que había pasado entre los hurones y él, y luego de haber jugado tan sucio aquella vez en el torneo. Luego recordó haberla visto esa misma mañana. Ella le había estrechado la mano...eso significaba que ¿eran amigos?...

Cuando Korra vio que el miraba hacia allá sin dudarlo un segundo le hizo la mano y mostró una amplia y linda sonrisa, el maestro agua meneó la cabeza y echó una irónica risita, contestando el saludo con un gesto de mano muy a su estilo, Kai cruzó los brazos algo molesto,¿ y ese quién era? ¿por qué su princesa estaba tan contenta saludando al tipo? Korra le miró y echó una risita posando un beso en su mejilla, era tan dulce cuando se ponía celoso. Kai era un poco posesivo a veces, pero era una parte de él que a Korra le gustaba en verdad, porque con él se sentía amada y protegida, la hacía sentir que era la única en su vida...

-es un amigo...-dijo susurrándole al oído sin que él pidiera la explicación, pero solo bastaba ver su seño fruncido ara que ella viera que la necesitaba- un viejo conocido del pro...

-solo eso?...-preguntó no muy convencido y ella asintió entre risas, el pareció conformarse con la respuesta y volvió a mostrar el rostro animado de hacía unos instantes- de acuerdo...

El narrador escuchó sonar la campana para el tercer y último asalto y de nuevo regresó al micrófono emocionado para poder comentar el final del juego

_-suena la campanilla del tercer asalto! Empieza un intercambio de ataques entre ambos equipos, los Lobo-murciélago que más bien parecen fénix resurgen de sus cenizas y ahora dominan de nuevo! Los tejones están siendo echados hacia atrás! ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?..._

_-_listos para el primer movimiento! –Exclamó Tahno mientras defendía del ataque de fuego- ahora!

_-esto es increíble señores! Los lobos repiten el mismo ataque de hace un momento! Van tres contra tres! Y un certero ataque combinado de tres elementos! Los tejones quedarán hechos polvo!...pero no! En una impresionante demostración de agua control, Zuri bloquea en el momento justo! Los tejones-topo están vivos!_

_-¿_qué?...-dijo Korra saltando de su asiento, ese movimiento había sido increíble

_-_tendrás que hacer más que eso para ganar!-exclamó el capitán de los tejones orgullosamente, Tahno rió por lo bajo, los estaban subestimando, y mucho, ellos eran los chicos rudos de Republic City, y no por nada se ganaron el apodo...

_-_solo espera y verás niño, te mandaré a tu casita llorando...

Esta vez los tejones comenzaron un nuevo ataque tratando de enfocarse en un miembro del equipo a la vez, el primero fue el chico de fuego, al que atacaron con repetidos látigos de agua hasta hacerlo retroceder un espacio. Tahno gruñó algo incomprensible mientras él y su compañero trataban de frenar el ataque con bloqueos, sin embargo cada que él intentaba algo era bloqueado por Lancel, quien al parecer tenía algo personal contra él...

-con que esas tenemos...-dijo entre dientes el muchacho esquivando un contundente ataque de nuevo dirigido hacia la cabeza, pero tocó la línea y eso lo obligó a retroceder hasta el segundo espacio, donde su compañero de fuego estaba, en un ataque entre roca y fuego, tanto el tejón como el lobo salieron del ring y cayeron al agua, cosa que ninguno de los capitanes vio venir y que los tomó por sorpresa

_-tal parece que hay riñas personales en el campo damas y caballeros, pues mientras los capitanes se encaraban sus equipos hacen lo que quieren, ahora tanto los lobos como los tejones han perdido un jugador y estamos de dos contra dos ahora! El tiempo sigue corriendo y ya faltan menos de dos minutos para el final del round...!_

El pobre locutor estaba casi pegado al micrófono, como la mayoría de los espectadores, y tanto los lobos como los tejones tenían muchos fanáticos en el estadio, de repente se armaron las discusiones entre los seguidores y mucha gente ya estaba gritando. Kai abrazó a Korra en un gesto de protección, eso no le estaba gustando. Ella pareció entristecer un poco, ¿por qué estaban peleando? Era solo un juego, se suponía que debía ser divertido, no una guerra...

Tahno tampoco estaba disfrutando mucho la situación. El pro-bending se había vuelto su pasión y aprendió a amar el deporte tanto como a su agua control, y ahora detestaba que fuera el motivo de riñas sin sentido, lo mejor era acabar con el partido ya...

-Tahno cuidado! –gritó su compañero en pie bloqueando inesperadamente un golpe de tierra control que iba dirigido hacia el maestro agua, pero le dio en el antebrazo izquierdo dejándolo muy lastimado

-maldición! –rabió el chico de agua y con un poderoso látigo de agua hizo retroceder a Lancel hasta el tercer espacio-eres un sucio cobarde!

-yo creo que te has quedado solo tío...-se burló el capitán mientras ambos, roca y agua preparaban un ataque

-yo creo que no! - inesperadamente su compañero se levantó y con un ataque de fuego control que combinó con el látigo de Tahno enviando a los dos tejones al agua justo antes que sonara la campana.

_-YYYYYYY Se acacbóooooo! En un final de película los Lobos ganan el último asalto!...los ganadores del encuentro son los lobos-murciélago! –_gritó eufórico el narrador mientras la gente en el estadio armaba el escándalo del siglo, algunos felices y otros furiosos, Korra se levantó de su asiento aplaudiendo contenta. Aunque en algunos sectores del estadio había riñas no pasaron a mayores y en uno que otro caso intervinieron los vigilantes para calmar la situación, no fue necesario arrestar a nadie y la gente acabó retirándose pacíficamente. La maestra agua jaló de la mano a su novio y lo dirigió hacia los vestidores de los jugadores, donde se preparaban para salir al ring, Kai no estaba muy de acuerdo en hacer tal cosa

_-_Korra, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿viste cómo se ponía la gente hace rato?

_-_vamos no pasa nada... conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, además algo me dice que sería bueno ir...-y no se equivocaba. Cuando llegó a donde quería se encontró con las asistencias médicas saliendo del cuarto, sin pedir permiso ella entró solo para encontrarse con los lobos-murciélago sentados en las bancas y cabizbajos...

_-_uh?...-Tahno levantó la mirada y de nuevo chocó con un par de ojos celestes, pero esta vez le miraban casi preocupadamente podía asegurar- avatar... –dijo de esa forma tan característica- que hace una celebridad como tú aquí?

_-_recordando viejos tiempos... porqué esas caras, ¿ganaron no?...

_-_ganamos pero no pasamos, se acaban de llevar a uno de mis compañeros, salió lesionado en el golpe de hace rato...

_-_no es posible! Eso no es justo! –protestó la morena haciendo un mohín y eso pareció hacerle gracia al maestro agua que rió un poco

_-_nunca cambias verdad?... bueno, supongo que se llama Karma, no sé cuantas veces habré hecho yo lo mismo antes...

_-_tú lo dijiste, eso fue antes...-la morena se sentó al lado de Tahno y le miró, él no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Definitivamente era una chica muy extraña, no entendía como se comportaba de esa manera con él luego de todo lo que pasó. Luego cambió la mirada hacia ese extraño joven de ojos avellana y gabardina roja, frunció un poco el ceño, definitivamente esa cara no la conocía, y tampoco le gustaba cómo le estaba mirando, luego pareció entender las cosas y sonrió de lado

_-_vaya...creo que alguien tiene un novio muy posesivo...-dijo entre risas, Kai rodó los ojos y Korra le miró divertida

_-_oh vamos Kai, te dije que era un amigo...- a Tahno le hizo eco en los oídos aquella palabra...-lo siento, es que no te conoce, el es Kai, mi novio...Kai el es Tahno, un excelente maestro agua, y un buen amigo ahora...

_-_tranquilo, no acostumbro lidiar con niñas tan problemáticas colega, es toda tuya...-dijo el de piel blanca en tono burlón, el capitán pareció dejar la hostilidad de lado y mostró una ligera sonrisa

_-_siendo así entonces es un gusto...-el capitán le tendió la mano y el otro cerró el saludo. Korra también sonrió

_-_pero y que piensas hacer? –inquirió volviendo al tema de antes- van a dejar el torneo? No puedes!

_-_me falta un hombre, y no pienso seguir sin mis compañeros...

_-_oye-habló el otro chico que hasta ahora había estado ausente de la charla- y por qué no lo suple ella?...

_-_Ella? –dijeron Kai y Tahno al unísono

_-_Yo? –exclamó Korra sorprendida

_-_te has vuelto loco Kirk? Es un ex miembro de los Hurones! Qué pensaría Max al respecto? –dijo el maestro agua todavía sorprendido

_-_que hemos llegado muy lejos como para dejarlo...-dijo el muchacho algo cabizbajo- piénsalo Tahno, es lo único que podríamos hacer, ella ya sabe jugar y tiene experiencia...

_-_pero, pero ustedes ya tienen un maestro agua...-intervino Korra de pronto, y los tres voltearon a verla como bicho raro, ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida- que sucede?...

_-_nena, tu eres el avatar recuerdas?...-le dijo Kai rascando su cabeza y ella echó a reír

_-_ah! Es verdad!... jajajajaja... –y los tres se fueron de espaldas al suelo, Korra dejó de reír y sonrió tronando los nudillos- de acuerdo entonces, vamos a hacerlo...

_-_estás segura avatar?- Tahno le miró directo a los ojos- qué pensarán al respecto tus amiguitos, todavía no tengo una buena relación con ellos que digamos...-meditó el joven más para sí que nada. Ella echó una risita...

_-_los tiempos cambian, además solo será mientras se repone tu amigo...

_-_entonces es un hecho. –el de nuevo le tendió la mano igual que lo hizo esa mañana- a partir de ahora eres un Lobo, niña...

Ella mostró esa arrogante sonrisita que la caracterizaba y estrechó la mano fría del muchacho. Kai rió un poco, estaba casi seguro que Korra moría por volver al Pro-bending y ahora eso se hizo realidad, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que no la lastimaran, era un deporte rudo, y aunque ella fuera el todo poderoso avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos, no dejaba de ser su princesa...

Luego de tan agitada noche Korra se despidió de su ahora capitán y salió del estadio con Kai para volver al templo, él prometió llevarla a tiempo a casa y tenía que cumplir su palabra. La joven avatar no podía ocultar lo emocionada que estaba, también le causaba cierto entusiasmo conocer un poco más al nuevo Tahno. Siempre quiso congeniar con un maestro agua igual que ella, y por desgracia no había tenido esa oportunidad, es más, había estado luchando contra ellos, tanto Tarrlok como Amon resultaron llevar el agua control en sus venas, y el blood-bending también... no había tenido a alguien de su edad con quien hablar sobre lo extraordinario que era el agua, su elemento madre, tal vez ahora podría hacerlo. Eso la ponía contenta...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡por los espíritus qué partido! –exclamó Unagi apagando el televisor.- es una bendición esta cajita milagrosa...

-qué hacías viendo eso tú? –Chilló Bolin mientras trataba de bañar a Pabu-...por favor amigo no hagas esto, siempre es lo mismo...

-oye digas lo que digas los lobos son buenos jugando, algo podemos aprender...-se defendió el maestro agua –además no sé por qué tanto coraje, ya pasó viejo...

-a mi siguen sin agradarme! –protestó el de ojos verdes- pero hasta dónde habrá ido mi hermano por la cena, solo le dije "ve por fideos" no le dije "ve a fabricarlos"!

-¿y por qué no fuiste tú? –preguntó Unagi curioso mientras trataba de ayudarle a su amigo con el pequeño roedor escurridizo que huía de su baño, haciendo un poco de agua control le echó el líquido encima y el pobre Pabu, mojado y resignado se metió a la cubeta gruñendo...

-jajaja, gracias!...-dijo frotando al huroncito con una esponja jabonosa, el animal maldecía su suerte, desde que llegó con ellos el chico de agua su baño semanal era inminente-no sé, el dijo yo voy por la cena, está medio raro... como contento...

Se encogió de hombros, su hermano Mako era un lío. Un día estaba depresivo hasta casi el borde del suicidio y al otro fresco como lechuga y haciendo favores al prójimo, tal vez eran síntomas pre matrimoniales. Unagi se rascó la cabeza pensativo, seguro pasó algo con esa chica Korra, solo eso explicaba su repentino cambio de actitud, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle.

Mientras Tanto Mako había ido por la cena al restaurante de fideos de Narook, era el lugar favorito de Bolin, y también el de Korra, sonrió un poco recordando el rostro de la chica. Ahora podría acercarse de nuevo a ella, era libre, completamente libre... pronto estaría de nuevo en sus brazos, para poder besarla y acariciarla de verdad, y no solo en sueños, como solía pasarle tantas veces durante esos cuatro años que ella estuvo lejos. Miró su reloj e hizo una pequeña mueca, ya se había demorado bastante charlando con Narook, seguro Bolin estaba a punto de comerse a Unagi, mejor volvía antes que su hermanito practicara canibalismo. Rió para sus adentros recordando cómo se puso la última vez que se pasó de hambre, Bolin enojado y hambriento dejaba chiquito a Hulk, era mejor apresurarse...

Saliendo caminó un par de cuadras buscando dónde dejó estacionado el vehículo, cuando lo encontró estaba a punto de subirse y al voltear sus ojos vieron en la plaza principal a cierta joven de piel canela de pie junto al monumento, sonrió ampliamente, dios estaba de su lado! Mira que encontrarla tan cerca de él... sin embargo su rostro cambió a uno serio cuando vio caminar hacia ella a un hombre de cabellos negros y gabardina roja entregándole una golosina. Mako apretó los labios conteniendo eso en su estómago que estaba provocándole agruras, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella mientras veía cómo rodeaba el cuello de ese joven con ambos brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente...

-"entonces si le quiere..."-pensó para sí el joven maestro fuego. Aparentemente las cosas no serían tan sencillas como él había pensado, Korra sí sentía algo por el capitán. Pero entonces y él?... ¿y ese beso?... tampoco lo había olvidado, estaba seguro de eso. Sacudió la cabeza y entró al auto, no podía hacer nada de todas maneras, al menos no ahora, pero había decidido recuperar a la joven a como diera lugar, y eso implicaba tener que derrotar al capitán Sheng... Ignoraba todavía que tal vez tendría su oportunidad una semana después, en aquella fiesta de gala...

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno, ahora a ver como pinta todo para la fiesta. Mako ya es libre pero Korra no lo sabe, y sus padres junto con Katara vienen a la fiesta, la idea fue de Kai, pensará a caso pedir la mano de Korra? Qué hará Mako al respecto? Y también en un giro inesperado ella está de vuelta en el pro temporalmente, pero con los Lobos-murciélago...será esto el inicio de un pleito entre amigos?

Espero que les haya gustado, puse bastante esfuerzo en la parte que narra el partido de pro-bending creo que eso fue parte importante de la serie, así que quise yo también darle su espacio en el fic, también veremos otras cosas interesantes, pero eso hasta en los próximos capítulos, pues no he revelado el motivo por el que Iroh viajó de regreso a Republic City. Eso es todo por ahora mi gente, ahora iré actualizando mi otro fic Tahno/Korra porque ese igual lo necesita, gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron también tanto ese como el Amon/korra, hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Que tal mi gente! Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo más, estoy muy contenta porque voy como a la mitad de mi historia y veo que a ustedes les sigue gustando, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus follows, los amo, me hacen muy feliz, sobre todo a esas que me siguen en cada capi, les agradezco de todo corazón, ya tengo en mente otro Makorra long fic, pero primero quiero terminar este. Ojalá se pueda XD

Bueno respondiendo rápidamente:

Wanda: que bueno saber de ti amiga, ojalá te vaya bien en la escuela y sabes que tus comentarios siempre son esperados y bien recibidos, gracias por seguir aquí y tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review, el baile vendrá pronto y con él también muchas cosas jajaja

Jennifer: gracias por tu review querida! Y bienvenida porque creo es el primero, ojalá vea más tuyos por aquí. Respecto a tu pregunta, No amiga, Ella no se va, ni se aleja de Mako. Es solo una versión mía de "qué hubiera pasado si..." tanto los nombres de los capis como todas las situaciones que ves son producto de mi loca imaginación y de mi necesidad de Mas de la leyenda de Korra, personajes como Kai y Unagi son de mi creación cien por ciento, por lo que no creo que veas nada de esto en el libro dos de la serie, tristemente jajaja, pero bueno, yo disfruto haciéndolo y espero ustedes los lectores disfruten igual leyéndolo

Kokoro Kokuo: no podía faltar tu sugerencia querida amiga, me has hecho pensar, si bien el que apareciera Zuko era una posibilidad no lo había decidido, me interesa ahora preguntarte ¿Cómo qué clase de lección les darían Zuko y Katara a ese par de testarudos? te refieres a una lección de amor o algo así? Sería interesante escuchar tu sugerencia

Y a todos los demás de nuevo mil, no un millón de gracias, por leer y comentar, ah y por pasarse también en mis otros fics "del odio al amor" (tahnorra) y "alianza indestructible" (Iroh/Korra) bueno ya no les aburro mas

Let´s Read!

**Donde Hubo fuego Ceniza queda...**

**Capitulo X.- Enfrentamiento**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el sol matutino ya comenzaba a calentar mientras la siempre bulliciosa Republic City comenzaba un día más en su agitada rutina. En el muelle había un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas esperando por un barco que acababa de anclar, entre ellos una joven muchacha de celeste mirada y piel canela, emocionada se estrujaba las manos mientras no quitaba la mirada de enfrente. Pronto dos figuras conocidas se vislumbraron bajando el enorme barco que provenía del polo sur...

-mamá! Papá!... –exclamó Korra con una enorme sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a recibir a la pareja con un gran abrazo, ellos sonrieron también y correspondieron el gesto felices- oh, cómo los he extrañado!...

-y nosotros a ti hija...-le dijo dulcemente su madre acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha

-estamos muy felices de venir a verte Korra -su padre mostró una enorme sonrisa...muy similar a la de ella- y muy orgullosos también...

-Bienvenidos! –Tenzin hizo una ligera reverencia –les esperábamos con ansias... pero en dónde está mi madre?

-aquí estoy querido... –entonces por fin apareció Katara, la mujer sonrió y abrazó al monje con amor, - luego de tantos años por fin vuelvo a republic city...

-Katara! –Korra también se echó a los brazos de la anciana y ella rió un poco y correspondió el gesto

-cómo has estado Korra?...-la chica sonrió y contestó con un animado "muy bien" a lo que la sabia maestra solo respondió con una enigmática mirada

-han tenido buen viaje suegra? –preguntó Pema con su usual calidez

-oh si... todo estuvo muy tranquilo. –la mujer no pudo evitar posar la mirada en la enorme estatua que había en la isla memorial de Aang y suspirar un poco- mi querido Aang... la ciudad está tan bella y pacífica como tu deseabas que fuera...

-Gran Gran!...-los pequeños maestros aire saltaron sobre la anciana y comenzaron a hacerle sus habituales preguntas, la más animada era por supuesto Jinora que no perdía oportunidad en preguntar todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, hasta que el padre de los niños tuvo que ponerlos en orden

-bueno ya... van a asfixiar a su abuela, en casa preguntarán todo vale niños?...

-será mejor que vayamos entonces para que descansen y comamos algo –sugirió Pema contenta. Pronto se hallaron en el templo, todos compartiendo un generoso almuerzo, charlando de lo nuevo y recordando viejas anécdotas. Katara les contó muchos pasajes de la vida de Aang y también muchas travesuras de Tenzin y sus hermanos, a lo que casi todos excepto el venerable monje rieron a carcajadas

Una vez acabado el almuerzo les guiaron a las habitaciones que ocuparían, Korra y sus padres platicaron mucho también. Ella les contó de todos sus viajes con la armada de fuego, sus entrenamientos con los poderosos maestros tierra y todas sus aventuras fuera de Republic City... su papá escuchaba atentamente todo el relato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando con orgullo a su hermosa hija. Korra se había convertido en un gran Avatar, y una linda mujercita también... la mamá estaba más entusiasmada de saber otras cosas, así que ya no aguantando la curiosidad preguntó

-¿y dime hijita, como vas en el amor?...-tanto Korra como su padre dieron un respingo ante el inocente comentario

-a-amor...?-ella sintió de nuevo ese vértigo en el estómago.

-Pe-pero mujer! ¿Cómo preguntas esas cosas?...-tartamudeó el señor nervioso- no ves que todavía es una niña? -La dama rió bajito

-ay amor, Korra ya es toda una mujercita, y muy linda además, seguramente tendrá algún pretendiente...-ella guiñó un ojo a su hija y la chica enrojeció toda- lo sabía!... a ver, a ver...Cuéntale todo a mamá...

Y así la joven avatar platicó a sus padres de su romance con Kai, de cómo se habían dado las cosas y de lo maravilloso que había sido él con ella. la mamá sonreía dulcemente y el padre se daba de topes con la pared, no podía creer que su pequeñita ya tuviera novio. Obviamente Korra no mencionó a Mako. Ellos ya lo conocían claro, pero nunca supieron lo que había pasado entre ellos porque él no dijo nada en ningún momento. Incluso cuando recuperó sus poderes gracias a Aang , a pesar de haber estado ahí con ella, de haber ido tras ella, al final no dijo nada más que un "me alegro que todo esté bien de nuevo..." fue entonces, que Korra decidió no esperar más, no se pasaría la vida esperando a que Mako le confesara sus sentimientos. Sabía que la quería, pero también supo en ese instante, que él no estaba dispuesto a defender ese amor, y ella ya se había cansado de hacerlo... por eso en cuanto volvió a Republic City para devolver el control a los que Amón había afectado, también le pidió al general Iroh que le dejara acompañarlo cuando su flota se marchara...Decidió que sus padres no tenían porqué saber ese triste pasaje de su historia, además si estaba empeñada en dejarlo atrás supuso que debía empezar por ahí...

Claro que su madre no era tonta. De inmediato notó que algo no encajaba en toda la historia, y era el hecho de que al capitán Sheng le costara tanto trabajo acercarse a su hija, ella no era de esa naturaleza... algo o alguien tuvo que haberla lastimado para que se volviera así. Más cuando preguntó ella puso la excusa e Amón, por lo que la joven madre no pudo sacar nada más de aquello...

-bueno mami, papá, los dejo para que descansen un rato sí? Tengo prácticas...-Korra besó en la mejilla a ambos y se apresuró a salir, primero porque se estaba retrasando, y segundo porque no quería seguir dando explicaciones a su mamá. –los veré después...

Una vez que salió la mamá suspiró y su padre puso un mohín de disgusto cruzando los brazos, una expresión muy similar a la de Korra también. Su esposa le miró y arqueó una ceja divertida. El señor le miró y frunció mas el entrecejo, entonces ella estalló en risas

-¿qué es tan gracioso?... -preguntó indignado

-tu cara...-admitió ella entre risas-¿por qué te enojas?, ella ya es mayor –dijo acercándose a él y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos

-mi bebé tiene novio...-hizo un puchero- y ni siquiera pidió permiso!...-eso hizo reír de nuevo a su esposa mientras él la señalaba con un dedo acusador

-tu bebé ya tiene más de veintiún años cariño... debes dejarla crecer-la dama le dio un beso ligero en los labios

-Senna...así tenga cincuenta años Korra seguirá siendo mi bebé...

-oh Tonraq...-ella rió de nuevo y regresó a la cama a seguir desempacando sus cosas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Invitados a una fiesta?- exclamó Bolin con ambas cejas arqueadas mientras miraba perplejo a la jovencita frente a él.

Jinora jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Sentía las piernas de gelatina ¿pero qué cuernos estaba haciendo ella ahí? Cuando su padre le dijo que sí, al principio lo creyó un disparate. Ya luego a solas con Korra, y después de una guerra de cojines, la morena le convenció que era una buena oportunidad. No es que fuera muy difícil convencerla, pensó para sí la linda castaña. El punto era, ahora, ya frente al joven maestro tierra... ¿qué le diría?...

-umm...si...-tartamudeó la chiquilla- pues, es por... el aniversario de la ciudad, y para darle la bienvenida a Korra...

-ah, ya...-Bolin se rascó la nuca nervioso. Era una oportunidad de oro pero, ¿se vería mal que la invitara? Jinora pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Korra le había dicho que diera un paso ella, si no lo hacía Bolin jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos por él, en cierto modo ella tenía razón pero se preguntaba si él aceptaría. El ojiverde estaba en la misma posición. Cuando oyó que ellos estaban invitados también, un impulso casi incontrolable surgió en él de invitar a Jinora como su pareja, pero a duras penas logró frenarse, ¿sería muy obvio? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres?

-y... vendrán? –preguntó vacilante la maestra aire mientras involuntariamente su carita se sonrojaba

-hummm... de Mako no sé, pero al menos yo si iré...después de todo es por Korra –el chico sonrió. Jinora vio esa sonrisita que la derretía y su cara se puso más roja, tuvo que voltearse para disimular

-esto... bien... le, le diré a papá entonces –ella entristeció un poco. Su yo interno le regañaba mentalmente. "cómo es posible! ¿Vienes hasta acá para decirle nada? INVITALO!..." pero ya se había dado la media vuelta y caminado varios pasos fuera del departamento.

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta de esto estaba casi a una calle del lugar. Suspiró decepcionada. Al fin y al cabo no pudo hacerlo. Bolin todavía estaba sosteniendo la perilla de su puerta cerrada. Dio un suspiro y pegó la frente en la madera cerrando los ojos unos momentos. ¿y qué si no se veía bien? El no tenía malas intenciones Joder! de prisa abrió la puerta y corrió a todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a Jinora. La encontró a punto de cruzar la calle y esbozó una sonrisa

-Jinora...! hey Ji espérame...! –la joven volteó y vio incrédula al maestro tierra venir hacia ella corriendo como loco

-Bolin?...-el muchacho llegó jadeando hasta ella, que seguía mirándole sorprendida, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento él se incorporó y tomó la mano de la chiquilla...

-esto... si, si no tienes planes... te gustaría... um... ir conmigo a la fiesta?...-Bolin sintió su cara arder, no supo cómo reaccionar así que simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: sonreír. Ella también pintó una sonrisa en su rostro

-me encantaría...-la muchacha posó un beso en la mejilla del joven y se despidió con la mano- hasta pronto Bolin...

-nos vemos entonces!...-dijo el despidiéndose feliz viéndola alejarse. Una vez ella se perdió en la esquina el muchacho dio un brinco emocionado- eso es...!

Jinora también una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se recargó en la primera pared que vio y suspiró con una mano en el pecho. Tenía otra vez las piernas de gelatina, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenia la sensación que todos los que pasaban junto a ella lo oirían... la había invitado! Era la chica más feliz del mundo! Debería poner a Korra en un pedestal por haberla convencido de ir a verlo, definitivamente fue la mejor idea que le habían dado... ahora si esperaría ansiosa el día de la fiesta

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre Tanto Korra llegó apresurada al estadio y se fue directo al área del gimnasio donde Tahno y Kirk ya se encontraban entrenando. El maestro agua a penas la vio entrar suspendió su actividad y se acercó a ella cruzado de brazos, la morena le miró con una sonrisita traviesa y adivinando lo que iba a preguntarle se apresuró a responder de prisa

-lo siento... mis padres llegaron hoy del polo sur y tuve que ir a recibirlos...-Tahno arqueó una ceja bastante sorprendido. Era muy perspicaz

-supongo que es una buena excusa...-concedió al fin- bueno ya estás aquí, a practicar novata...

-novata? Haré que te tragues esas palabritas capitán –Korra sonrió de lado y de inmediato se integró a las prácticas. Debía admitirlo, el ritmo de entrenamiento de los lobos era mucho más estricto que el de los hurones, al menos cuando ella estuvo en el equipo, y Tahno tenía unas combinaciones fantásticas también. Eso hizo que todo su ser se tensara de emoción. Pronto volvería a pisar el campo de juego!

Tahno y Kirk también estaban impresionados, pues aunque ella había jugado para los hurones de fuego de eso ya hacía tiempo, y sin embargo la joven avatar mantenía una muy buena forma, otro punto es que Korra ocupó el sitio de maestro agua, su elemento madre, y ahora ocupaba el lugar del elemento fuego, el contrario a su elemento natural, y lo hacía de maravilla. Al principio le costó un poco adaptarse, pero una vez lo logró fue pan comido, tanto que Tahno tuvo que admitir que la chica era extraordinaria...

-santo dios! Estoy muerto Tahno! –exclamó Kirk dejándose caer en el piso. Llevaban tres horas y media practicando y el tiempo ya les estaba quedando corto

-seh... creo que es suficiente por hoy...-dijo acercándose a su maleta y cogiendo una botella de agua para luego darle unos buenos tragos-hey avatar! Cógela...-lanzó la botella para la chica y ella pareció entender

-gracias... –luego de beber un poco Korra cedió la botella a Kirk. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar en un equipo, sentir que perteneces a un lugar. Tahno se acercó con ella y la chica le miró con suficiencia

-nada mal, eh capitán?...

-supongo... no, en realidad fue algo bastante asombroso...-admitió finalmente con una ligera sonrisa. Korra arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Eso no lo esperaba...

-a propósito Tahno, estás libre el próximo domingo? –el maestro agua dio un respingo y le miró intrigado

-como para qué...?-preguntó dubitativo. Ella se encogió de hombros

-una fiesta... ya sabes, por eso del aniversario de la ciudad y cosas del avatar... me gustaría que tu y Kirk fueran, ahora son mis amigos no?...-Korra mostró una sonrisita al final y el joven no pudo negarse ante eso, definitivamente ella era una chica extraña. Suspiró resignado y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones deportivos

-así que una fiesta para el avatar... –dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico, la morena cruzó los brazos- sería un honor... –luego echó una ligera carcajada

-Tahno! Hablo en serio! –se quejó ella

-yo también...-él le miró de forma extraña y Korra no supo cómo interpretar eso- ya, de acuerdo... iremos, no Tú? –dijo mirando al otro chico, este asintió con la cabeza- ya, contenta?

-sip...-ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sin imaginarse que justo afuera iba a desatarse un lio del tamaño de Republic City- bueno, yo me voy... hasta luego muchachos...

-hey avatar! Espérame!...-Tahno salió tras ella y ambos se fueron caminando y charlando por el pasillo

Kai había ido a recoger a Korra al estadio. Habían quedado de verse ahí y luego irían al templo para que él conociera a sus padres, y la verdad era que el joven capitán tenía algo muy especial planeado para esa tarde. No podía esperar para verla y abrazarla, esa misma tarde iba a pedirle que fuera oficialmente su novia. Había planeado todo e incluso tenía un regalo de compromiso... todo sería perfecto

Sin embargo al atravesar el pasillo se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver ahí. Mako estaba yendo también hacia el gimnasio. Resultaba que el siguiente turno para ocupar el lugar era de los hurones, y el joven maestro fuego había sido el primero en llegar... cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos dorados chocaron con la fría mirada avellana del capitán. Mako se paró en seco...

-Tu aquí?...-Kai frunció el ceño. Mako no tenía intenciones de pelear- si vienes a ver a Korra pierdes tu tiempo...

-Korra está aquí?...-de acuerdo, eso lo cambiaba TODO.

-no lo sabías?... si claro...-el capitán rió irónico.

-pues realmente no. Pero gracias por la información capitán...-ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Mako sabía que no podía hacer una jugada en falso porque podría echar a perder todo lo poco que había logrado, también se recordó mentalmente que aunque no soportara al sujeto, muy a su pesar era el hombre que había estado con Korra cuando él, por estúpido la hizo a un lado, y que ahora ella sentía algo por él...

-de nada te sirve saberlo, vine por ella y no pienso dejar que te le acerques ¿me oyes?...-Kai dejó salir su lado posesivo. El tampoco soportaba a Mako. Por el simple hecho de ser el imbécil que lastimó e hizo llorar tanto a Korra, no podía perdonarlo... y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que volviera a hacerle daño a su princesa. Y aunque odiara reconocerlo, sabía que la morena aun le tenía aprecio, y aunque dijera que no, verlo le afectaba mucho. Pero para eso estaba él, por eso mismo pensaba hacerla su esposa, para evitar que volviera a llorar por ese canalla...

A Mako le irritó mucho eso de "no pienso dejar que te le acerques"... pues qué se creía que era. Definitivamente Korra no era un objeto ni un premio que había que ganar.

-que te pasa idiota? –Mako le dio un empujón- Tú no eres su dueño, puedo acercarme a Korra cuando me dé la gana y no puedes impedirlo!

-pero cómo no! –Kai le cogió del cuello de la camisa. -Te lo advierto niñato...

-me adviertes qué! –Mako se soltó bruscamente del agarre y de nuevo le empujó hacia atrás- no te tengo miedo Capitancito!...

-entonces haré que lo tengas niño! –pronto ambos se encontraban forcejeando, Mako estaba sumamente irritado, le enojaba en demasía las atribuciones que se tomaba el soldado, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?, debía admitir que era muy fuerte, el sujeto era delgado pero tenía una fuerza atroz...

-a ver dime una cosa, ¿por qué crees que Korra te pertenece?¿ EH? ¿Qué sabes tú de ella, cuánto la conoces?...-escupió Mako empujando a Kai con toda su fuerza y soltándose del agarre

-que Korra me pertenece? No te equivoques, solo quiero mantenerla lejos de tipos como tú, pero ya que te interesa tanto, la conozco mucho mejor de lo que tu jamás podrías...conozco sus miedos, sus gustos, sus tristezas, sus alegrías... yo he estado con ella desde que tú la dejaste hecha pedazos! Yo fui el primero en su vida... y pienso ser el único!

-cierra la boca! – Mako lanzó por fin el primer golpe, directo al rostro del capitán. esas palabras calaron hondo, le había escupido la verdad a la cara y encima le restregaba que había estado con Korra por primera vez, ¡eso era lo que no podía soportar!...

En ese momento Korra aparecía con Tahno en el umbral del corredor y la morena se quedó estática cuando vio a Mako asestarle el golpe a su novio. Tahno parado a un paso detrás de la chica también quedó perplejo...

-Kai! –gritó la joven y tanto Mako como el soldado voltearon. Ella corrió hasta donde estaban-oh dios ¿qué ha pasado?... estás sangrando...- miró al ojidorado enojada- qué demonios te pasa!

-dime que no has estado con él! –sin que ella esperara tal cosa el joven maestro fuego la cogió de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared...Korra le miraba sin entender

-que dices?...

-solo responde Korra!...-La joven se separó de él todavía más enojada y le pegó una bofetada con la mirada vidriosa

-qué te importa!... tú hiciste lo que quisiste estos cuatro años no? Estuviste con Asami todo el tiempo, no me vengas con esas estupideces! yo también hice mi vida!...y... No te necesito en ella! – la joven avatar ya estaba llorando, en qué demonios pensaba? Por qué venía con esas idioteces ahora? Qué le importa si ella estaba o no con su novio, ese era su problema... seguramente él había pasado muchas noches en la cama de Asami Sato, ¡no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada!

-tú sabes que aun me quieres Korra! –y entonces delante de todos Mako la besó. Korra se paralizó por completo y por unos breves segundos olvidó dónde se encontraba y qué estaba pasando. Solo podía sentirlo a él, reclamando sus labios en un furioso y apasionado beso, nunca lo había visto ni sentido así, Mako siempre tan calmado y sensato había perdido el control...pero ¿por qué?...

-suéltala! –Kai lo separó de la morena y respondió el golpe con otro directo dejando al joven en el suelo, el capitán estaba furioso- no te atrevas a tocarla otra vez!...

-Kai! Que haces?...

De un salto el chico se levantó del piso y encendió los puños en fuego, el soldado hizo lo mismo y pronto eso se transformó en un duelo entre maestros fuego, uno ya no pensaba, estaba ciego de ira, de frustración, herido. No podía soportar la sola idea de que ese estúpido hubiera sido el primero, ese tenía que haber sido él!... y el otro no pensaba dar un paso atrás, defendería lo que era suyo contra quien sea, no perdonaría al imbécil que hizo llorar a la mujer que amaba frente a sus ojos, y que tuvo la osadía de besarla además...

De inmediato se sintió el cambio de temperatura, era un lugar demasiado pequeño como para una pelea de esa magnitud, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse, Tahno hizo que Korra retrocediera un par de pasos, podían lastimarla, y ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para intervenir ahora...

-Kai...Mako! Basta por favor!...-suplicó la chica con angustia, no podía verlos así, ambos eran muy importantes para ella y verlos pelearse de esa forma era algo insoportable- basta... por favor...DETENGANSE!

Ella perdió momentáneamente el control y sus ojos brillaron con un haz de luz al tiempo que expulsaba una ráfaga de viento que hizo quebrarse los cristales de los pasillos y envió lejos tanto a los maestros fuego delante de ella como al pobre Tahno a su espalda. Luego cayó de rodillas sollozando. Por lo menos había parado la pelea...

-hey! Eso me dolió! –exclamó levantándose del suelo el maestro agua, había caído sentado y se dio contra la pared.

Ambos maestros fuego se levantaron aturdidos, eso fue algo inesperado, y peligroso además, ¡pudo haber derrumbado el pasillo! Cuando voltearon a mirarla sintieron la culpa sobre los hombros, la muchacha lloraba con las manos en el rostro. Sobre todo Kai, no podía creer que ahora fue culpa suya que su princesa estuviera llorando...

-Korra...

-pero en qué demonios pensaban! –replicó levantándose y mirando a ambos muy enojada –a caso querían matarse? Esa no es forma de resolver las cosas!...yo... estaba tan...asustada...par de idiotas!

Sin que nadie lo viera venir la joven saltó por una de las ventanas rotas y se fue dejándolos ahí parados. Ninguno supo que decir y solo se acercaron corriendo a la ventana y la miraron caer en el suelo con total agilidad y gracia para luego irse corriendo. Tahno suspiró pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano... sabía que esa chica significaba problemas...

-par de tontos... –luego él también saltó por la ventana, no podía dejar que ella se fuera así, pero seguramente si alguno de esos iba por ella acabaría en el hospital- oye avatar!... espera!...ay joder...

Al quedarse solos la tensión regresó, pero Kai ya no estaba de humor como para otra pelea, y Mako estaba todavía digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado, así que solamente se miraron, pero si las miradas mataran ambos ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra. Sin embargo había cosas que aclarar, pero lo dejarían para luego...

-esto no ha terminado...-dijo Kai antes de darle la espalda y alejarse

-por supuesto que no...-replicó Mako dando un golpe a la pared, que de tan resentida que estaba hasta se le cayó un pedazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La buscó por todos lados, en realidad sabía muy poco de ella como para conocerla, a pesar de que hace relativamente mucho tiempo que sus caminos se cruzaron y no de una buena manera había que decirlo, pero esta vez era diferente. Llegó hasta la el puente y entonces sus ojos gélidos se posaron en aquella isla donde se encontraba la enorme estatua del avatar anterior

-claro... dónde más...-se dijo Tahno a sí mismo mientras se dirigía hasta allá. Luego de un rato logró llegar. Y de inmediato al subir al templo encontró a Korra parada mirando el mar. Ella solo miró de reojo sin siquiera voltear la cabeza y al notar que se trataba de Tahno se relajó un poco. Si fuera alguno de esos dos lo hubiera mandado a volar en ese instante, no tenía ganas de verlos, no después de semejante numerito...

La morena no dijo nada, por lo que el chico dio por entendido que podía acercarse. Pero no tenía planeado exactamente qué iba a decirle, de cualquier modo era mejor pensar en algo porque sus pies se habían movido solos y ya estaba junto a la muchacha apoyando los codos en el barandal, Korra volteó un poco y le miró como preguntando qué estaba haciendo ahí

-vaya niña más problemática resultas avatar...-él le miró y sonrió de lado ella de algún modo entendió que se había preocupado y rió un poco con el comentario

-al parecer me gustan los líos huh?...-meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

-estás mejor? –preguntó Tahno ya de forma directa.

-supongo... oye siento lo del golpe yo... um...-sorprendida le escuchó echarse una carcajada

-en mi vida me habían pegado así, no la vi venir, que bueno que estas en mi equipo –bromeó y ahora Korra fue la que rió con ganas

-gracias Tahno. –dijo con una sonrisita, el se rascó la cabellera como si no supiera que más hacer. Joder! mira que andar con sentimentalismos, definitivamente Korra era sinónimo de problemas...

-solo cuido de mis lobos...-dijo algo sonrojado. Detestaba ser amable...-ahora escúpelo, que fue todo eso?

-no estoy segura...-dijo sinceramente la morena- Kai es mi novio... bueno, algo así, no es formal pero...tú entiendes. –el maestro agua asintió y ella siguió explicando- hace cuatro años yo estaba enamorada de Mako, creí que él también sentía lo mismo...

Recordar todo lo que había pasado le era difícil, recordar tantas cosas que él había dicho y hecho, y otras que no dijo ni hizo realmente la ponían mal, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, Jinora era como su hermana pero no podía contarle ciertas cosas, ella aun era muy joven como para entenderlas

-no fue así?-preguntó Tahno algo confuso, podría jurar que el idiota de Mako siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

-pues no... o al menos eso creí. El jamás dijo nada, además tenía novia, yo... yo no quise seguir con eso.

-por eso te fuiste? –ella asintió.

-ahí conocí a Kai... él lo cambió todo, pero tenía que volver, no podía huir de esto para siempre yo no soy así, además aquí está mi gente...pero cuando volví...Mako me dijo que me amaba, que siempre fue así, no entiendo entonces por qué esperó tanto tiempo!

-espera... que no iba a casarse? lo anunciaron en todos lados...-dijo el joven haciendo memoria y Korra sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho

-eso es lo que no comprendo, por qué actúa de esa manera si él ya tiene una vida hecha, por qué no me deja a mí en paz!...

-vaya asunto. Ahora entiendo por qué estaban peleando...-Tahno suspiró pesadamente, menudo lío montaba la morena, pero si lo pensaba bien no era su culpa. –supongo que es normal que tu novio se enfadara... será mejor que olvides todo esto, no tiene caso.

-creo que tienes razón...gracias por escucharme Tahno...

-para eso son los amigos... verdad Korra?

La joven avatar sonrió. Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, sabía que Tahno era una persona poco sociable y difícil de entender, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió años atrás. Tuvo que empezar desde cero, sin embargo había cambiado realmente, y ahora veía a la persona que se ocultaba todo el tiempo detrás de esa máscara arrogante, y estaba feliz de ver que en realidad era una persona cálida y confiable. Si uno lograba romper todas sus barreras Tahno podía llegar a ser un buen amigo, se sintió satisfecha de saber que por lo menos ella ya las había pasado...

-si...supongo que sí...-se había hecho tarde. El sol se ocultaba casi por completo, era momento de regresar así que ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Luego de despedirse de su capitán y amigo Korra volvió al templo. Se sentía mejor luego de haber hablado con Tahno, y ahora que la calma había vuelto estaba preocupada por Kai. Mako lo había lastimado...

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarlo a la entrada del templo, por unos momentos ella se detuvo a pensar en lo que haría, cuando el capitán posó la mirada en ella en segundos estuvo frente a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza. Korra no lo esperaba

-Korra...perdóname por favor...he sido yo el que te hizo llorar esta vez y no puedo soportarlo...

-Kai...-el joven no la dejó hablar y besó delicadamente sus labios.

-te juré que no volverían a lastimarte, y yo lo hice hoy...me porté como un idiota...

-está bien, ya pasó –la joven lo abrazó y recargó su mejilla en el hombro de su novio. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo. Ahí donde se encontraba, Korra se sentía segura, en brazos de Kai siempre encontraba lo que necesitaba, entonces ¿por qué una parte de su corazón todavía insistía en que Mako era el hombre de su vida? Por qué a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido esa pequeña parte de sí le gritaba que todavía había una oportunidad?... se sentía tan mal por pensar así, sentía que traicionaba todo el amor que su querido capitán le había entregado. Desde que estaban juntos, cada día él lo había dedicado a hacerla feliz, a hacerla sonreír, a llenarla de besos y dejarle en claro que la amaba con todo el corazón.

Cómo hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, en ese momento se arrepentía como nunca de haber vuelto a Republic City, pensó que jamás debió volver a poner un pie en ese lugar. Ellos eran tan felices, todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto joder! pero no! Tenía que volver y encontrarse otra vez con esos ojos dorados que la atormentaron tantos años, escuchar de esa voz un "te amo" que revivió la llama que había apagado en su corazón, recibir un beso tan dulce de esos labios cargados de veneno que de nuevo llenaron su mente de esperanza...

NO. Ya no quería seguir creyendo! Ya no quería seguir albergando esperanzas de un imposible. Mako iba a casarse y ella no pensaba ser nada suyo si él tenía ya su mujer, además ¿qué podía darle Mako que no pudiera darle Kai? Y no hablaba de lo material, sino de lo que se llevaba dentro. Con Mako solo había llorado hasta cansarse mientras su capitán lo único que había hecho era amarla... la cosa estaba más que clara...

-vamos adentro...-Korra le sonrió cálidamente- quédate conmigo un poco más... si?

-lo que tú quieras mi amor...-el besó su frente y ambos entraron al templo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron volando y pronto el tan esperado evento llegó por fin. Esa mañana desde muy temprano la ciudad estaba de fiesta. Se rumoraba fuertemente que habrían muchas personalidades presentes en el baile de gala por la celebración del aniversario de la ciudad. Sin embargo y a pesar de que hubo mucho movimiento en el puerto esos días todo se había mantenido en secreto y a buen resguardo de la policía por lo que ni siquiera los reporteros más osados tanto de los diarios como de las recientes estaciones de televisión y radios habituales se habían enterado de nada.

Mako ya se había enterado que estaban invitados al baile, y Bolin supo también del gran lio que hubo en el gimnasio, lo que ninguno sabía bien era por qué Korra estaba ahí. Probablemente había ido a verlos entrenar, supuso el maestro tierra, sin embargo no entendía el por qué su hermano se había peleado con el novio de la muchacha y Mako no había dado muchos detalles, era demasiado ingenuo, o tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, de lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta de la realidad...

-Bolin, por milésima vez ya basta con ese asunto...-suplicó el muchacho en el sofá mirando sin interés las noticias en su recién comprado televisor, Unagi decidió comprarlo para poder ver los partidos de pro-bending hacia un par de semanas. le salióun poco caro pero definitivamente valía el precio.

-no es justo!... yo te dije de Jinora...-replicó el menor de los hermanos, mas luego suspiró resignándose una vez más- y con quién irás?... Asami y tu se han alejado bastante luego de que rompieran...

-no pienso ir...-musitó Mako bajando la mirada y apagando el televisor. Unagi desde la mesa del comedor le miró y pareció decepcionarse, ok, la regó otra vez, pero si ya estaba libre lo menos que podía hacer era seguir intentando, ¿no? Acaso pensaba repetir el mismo error?

Hace cuatro años Mako desistió. No fue capaz de seguir peleando, y por eso había pasado lo que pasó, ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad desistiría otra vez? Era una estupidez, pensó para sí el maestro agua, pero mejor se guardó su comentario. Ya le diría a su capitán lo que pensaba cuando estuvieran a solas...

-pero Mako!...- Bolin puso un puchero

-suficiente he dicho que no voy! –exclamó el maestro fuego irritado. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y una voz femenina le reprendió con fuerza

-pero claro que irás!...

-ASAMI!...-exclamaron los tres muchachos viendo sorprendidos a la hermosa pelinegra que venía con unas bolsas, las había dejado en el piso y miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera a Mako.

-eres idiota o qué?- espetó la joven y el muchacho le miró sin entender bien- de nuevo lo dejarás así?... Mako, es tu última oportunidad, si no haces algo la perderás para siempre!

Bolin no entendía nada, de qué hablaba su ex cuñada? El maestro fuego de nuevo se enfurruñó en el sofá sin siquiera mirar a la chica. Unagi estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella aunque tampoco sabía bien por qué estaba actuando así cuando se supone debería ser todo lo contrario, después de todo era precisamente ese motivo por el cual ellos no se habían casado...

-y qué voy a hacer ahí?... Korra no quiere verme, he tratado de hablar con ella pero simplemente se rehúsa a hacerlo... no tiene caso Asami...-la linda chica se sentó junto a él en el mueble y le obligó a mirarle

-Mako, estoy aquí para ayudarte...tengo un plan, pero para poder hacerlo necesito que vayamos juntos al baile...

-qué? te has vuelto loca?...

-confía en mí!...-Asami tomó sus manos y le sonrió dulcemente- qué mas puedes perder...

Mako suspiró vencido. De todas formas ella tenía razón, no podía perder nada con intentarlo, y si renunciaba otra vez solo probaría que realmente no merecía estar al lado de Korra. Ella hizo todo lo posible por que estuvieran juntos años atrás, ahora era su turno de intentarlo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, ya estamos yendo para el final, todavía falta un poco pero se acerca. Espero les haya gustado y en el próximo veremos qué pasa en el baile y también con la proposición de Kai. Cuál será el plan de Asami? Qué pasará cuando los lobos se encuentren con los hurones? Y sobre todo qué pasará entre Korra y Mako

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de irnos quisiera decir algunas cosas. Primero, la charla con Tahno, no me maten pero es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y si bien no aparece demasiado espero que en el libro dos lo volvamos a ver. Sé que tal vez se vio un poco OOC pero quise mostrar cierto cambio en él, digo, luego de una experiencia así tal vez se puede aprender mucho a valorar lo que uno tiene no? Además Korra necesita un amigo imparcial que pueda hablar con ella y decirle lo que piensa

Y segundo, la pequeña riña entre Mako y Kai, bueno sé que muchos esperaban un Agni Kai, pero creí que era muy pronto para hacerlo, y desde que se vieron en el segundo capítulo no se habían vuelto a encontrar, así que pensé por qué no calentar un poquito las cosas primero... espero poder poner pronto el duelo entre ellos ya más desarrollado, mientras tanto lo dejaré así y a ver qué sucede.

Bueno, críticas constructivas y destructivas son aceptables, ya saben que sus comentarios y sugerencias me mantienen en mi teclado chicas y chicos, espero que les esté gustando y hasta la próxima! Y gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron mis otros fics de la leyenda de Korra, si alguien quiere leerlos busque en mi perfil, un beso a todos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey que tal chicas! Y chicos jejeje feliz año a todos! Empezando el 2013, aquí traigo otro capi más, he tardado un poquitín y me disculpo, con las posadas, navidad y año nuevo he estado de aquí para allá y sin tiempo casi para escribir nada pero prometo que ya estaré al día, cada vez veo más gente leyendo y eso me da mucho gusto, ojalá me acompañen en el siguiente fic cuando este acabe

Ahora respondiendo rápidamente a algunos review

Mari: gracias por tu review, veo que es el primero, me alegro que te este gustando la historia, yo actualizo de una a dos semanas por capi, a veces cada semana, depende, pero no tardo mas de eso, salvo si tengo algún problema pero casi nunca pasa, asi que ya sabes nena, en capis anteriores he dejado mi correo si quieres contactarme ahí estoy a tus ordenes. Un saludo.

Wanda: amiga querida! Me alegro mucho que todo haya ido bien con la escuela, o sea que terminaste bien el año, que bueno, uno de los mejores capítulos? Si, es posible, a mi me gustó mucho igual, y bueno ya veremos con el plan de Asami, caramba! Tal vez Kai está ganando puntos verdad? Jajaja es que el es adorable XD les digo que todavía falta un poco. A esto le falta para acabar, gracias por seguirme y hasta el próximo

Cami: chica! Que mal que andabas con problemas ojalá todo haya terminado bien, y a pesar de todo aquí sigues comentando, mil gracias amiga me pones contenta, y bueno, con respecto a tu sugerencia esta vez le atinaste a muchas cosas muahahaha pero léelas mejor y a ver si estaban como te las imaginaste XD y tu idea de que falle el plan de Asami le gusta a la gente, uy a ver qué pasa...

Kokoro Kokuo: que tal amiga! Gracias por tus sugerencias, siempre tan interesantes de leer, me encanta cuando te explayas jajajaja, bueno, tendremos a Zuko un tiempo por aquí, viendo que hace su nieto y pasando unos días con sus entrañables amigos, tal vez le de una o dos lecciones a Mako y Kai, y tambien estará en la gran final del torneo, espero tu siguiente comentario ya csabes que amo leerte a ti y tus locas ideas, saludos!

Dannagreen7: Chica! Perdona la tardanza amiga, pero aquí esta uno de tus pedidos, el tan ansiado baile de gala, espero que te guste, el próximo capi veremos la final, y como me dijiste en tu MP claro que Mako no tendrá a Korra tan fácilmente, le va a costar, como verás muchas quieren que falle el plan de Asami, osea que están de acuerdo contigo igual, jajaja. Hasta el siguiente!

**A todos los que me siguen y a los que apenas empiezan también, les deseo un feliz 2013, que dios les bendiga y todo el año esté lleno de dicha y prosperidad para todos ustedes. Mil gracias por tomarme en cuenta... Let´s Read!**

**Donde Hubo fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capitulo XI.- el Baile de Aniversario...**

Fue una mañana agitada. todos se preparaban para el gran festejo, donde la ciudad entera celebraba un aniversario más de la grandiosa capital Republic City, fundada por el Antiguo señor del fuego Zuko y el anterior Avatar Aang, luego de restablecer el orden entre las naciones y terminar con una cruenta guerra que había dejado cicatrices casi incurables en todos lados. Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Y gracias al nuevo avatar, Korra, también se había salvado la ciudad y a toda su gente de las garras de Amón, un sujeto demasiado extremista y hambriento de poder que había convencido a maestros y no maestros de luchar unos contra otros. Con la falsa idea de un sentido "Igualitario" Amón trató de hacerse con el control de la ciudad y deseando erradicar a todo maestro casi logra su oscuro propósito pero Korra junto con sus aliados más confiables lograron detenerlo a tiempo. De eso ya habían pasado los años y ahora la ciudad y sus alrededores por fin tenían la paz y armonía que el avatar anterior había deseado.

Korra estaba muy nerviosa. La última fiesta a la que asistió resultó un total desastre, temía que algo así pudiese ocurrir de nuevo. En unas pocas horas daría inicio la gran celebración y ella no se sentía del todo cómoda. Le daba gusto celebrar un año más para la ciudad, pero no creía merecer tanto festejo para ella también...

-ocurre algo cariño? –preguntó su mamá mientras veía a la joven mirar por la ventana distraídamente. El sol ya se ocultaba y pronto debían estar listas

-no mamá... es el ansia supongo...-contestó con desgana. La madre optó por dejarla a solas, seguramente necesitaba pensar y calmarse los nervios. Pero la verdad es que también estaba un poco inquieta, seguramente vería ahí a Mako. No sabía cómo debía actuar. El joven había tratado de hablar con ella varias veces luego de lo que pasó en el pasillo del estadio pero Korra se había opuesto. No porque estuviera enfadada todavía, sino porque no sabría cómo reaccionar...

Aquella vez cuando la besó frente a Kai tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no corresponder, fue tan difícil no hacerlo, sentir sus labios cálidos devorándola con esa pasión, gritándole en silencio con cada roce de sus labios que seguía loco por ella... no lograba entenderlo entonces...¡no lograba entender por qué le hacía eso ahora!...

Sintió humedecerse los ojos y caminó hasta la cajonera donde guardaba la bufanda. Con cuidado abrió y la sacó para llevársela al pecho, luego secó con ella algunas pequeñas lagrimillas que amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas

-Mako... ¿por qué?...

-puedo pasar?...

-Katara!...-la anciana le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una expresión algo triste, Korra dejó la bufanda sobre la cama- adelante... que sucede?

-dímelo tu querida, que pasa?... ¿por qué estás llorando en un día en el que deberías estar sonriendo?

-yo...-sintió la voz entrecortarse, no quería que Katara le viera así, había sido su maestra y un gran apoyo para ella tantas veces...-me siento... tan confundida...

La mujer se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le miró de forma maternal. Korra estaba pasando por algo difícil, lo sabía muy bien. Miró la bufanda roja sobre la cama y suspiró ligeramente.

-es de ese joven verdad?...-la muchacha le miró sorprendida, antes que preguntara Katara rió bajito- nada se me escapa querida... aun le quieres Korra, no has podido olvidarle ¿no es así?

-si, le quiero Katara... pero... ¡ya no quiero quererlo! –la joven avatar se echó a llorar como una niña en el regazo de la anciana maestra, ella se limitó a acariciarle el cabello para confortarla

-por qué ya no quieres quererlo hija?...-preguntó dulcemente la mujer

-me hizo tanto daño... yo habría sido capaz de todo por él... ya no puedo más Katara, no quiero lastimar a Kai, lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle algo así!... pero justo cuando creo que lo he logrado vuelve a aparecer! Y vuelve a moverme el mundo ya no lo soporto!...

Katara hizo que ella dejase de llorar unos instantes y que la mirara

-escucha Korra... a veces, los caminos de dos personas están destinados a cruzarse por alguna razón...encuentra esa razón...

-yo no quiero saber más de él!...ya me ha lastimado demasiado Katara...solo quiero que me deje tranquila para poder estar junto al hombre que he elegido...Kai me ama...

-Y tu lo amas hija?...-ella meditó por unos instantes. Con él siempre estaba bien, se sentía bien, era feliz y no le importaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, ¿es que acaso eso no era amor?

-si!...-respondió convencida

Katara suspiró y sonrió débilmente. La joven avatar había ya tomado una decisión, esperaba que las cosas no fuesen por ese rumbo, esperaba que no tuviera que pasar una desgracia para que ellos se dieran cuenta de cuál era su camino. Sin embargo sus visiones cada vez eran más claras... ojalá nadie terminara herido... ojalá el dolor de Korra no fuera lo suficientemente intenso como para nublar ese hermoso sentimiento que también se alojaba en su corazón...

-será mejor que dejes de pensar en esas cosas hija...-Katara le sonrió un poco- pronto será la hora y debes estar sonriente y linda, vale?...

-si...-Korra se sintió más tranquila luego de desahogarse con su maestre y le miró muy agradecida- lo intentaré...

-así me gusta... ah, y Korra...-la morena volteo...-no cierres tu corazón...

Luego ella se retiró y la joven avatar quedó a solas otra vez. Guardó la bufanda en su lugar y se limitó a arreglarse y vestirse, mientras buscaba su broche de loto blanco para el cabello halló en un cajón la carta que Mako le envió junto con el arreglo de flores. Suspiró al cogerla y la dejó junto a su joyero. No iba a seguir mortificándose así, ¿pero es que los espíritus estaban en su contra o qué?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el enorme salón principal del consejo todo ya estaba listo y preparado, mucha gente incluso ya llegaba, todos grandes personalidades de la ciudad. Los miembros del consejo, los altos mandos de la policía, representantes de ciudades y demás gente importante. La Jefa Beifong incluso, ataviada con un hermoso vestido en tono verde jade, discreto pero elegante, y aun así no dejaba su trabajo, siempre alerta y con todo un escuadrón desplegado y listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse.

Y no solo en ese gran salón la plaza principal también estaba de fiesta, se había puesto un escenario improvisado en el medio y desde temprana hora los músicos ya tocaban animadamente, había adornos coloridos en los faroles y jardines y ya se preparaba una buena pirotecnia para la media noche, era un año más para su hermosa ciudad por lo tanto los republicanos no dejarían pasar por alto ese día, además celebraban que el avatar estaba de regreso, por eso la fiesta debía ser todo un acontecimiento

Bolin ya estaba listo, y nerviosamente se miraba al espejo acomodándose el moño del traje. Aunque su color favorito fuera el verde hoy optó por uno oscuro, quería impresionar a Jinora, que viera que podía lucir como un hombre de verdad, atractivo y serio, no como el niño que muchos le decían que era todavía...

-te ve bien bro... vas a gastar tu reflejo...-bromeó Mako sentado en el sofá

-lo dices fácil, tu eres un imán de chicas...-se quejó el maestro tierra, Mako se encogió de hombros, podría ser verdad, pero qué caso tenía si la que él quería no daba su brazo a torcer.

-oye y Asami? Todavía no llega? ¿Por qué no fuiste por ella?...-Bolin le miró curioso

-dijo que nos vería aquí, no quiso que fuera a buscarla...la verdad todavía no la entiendo, ni siquiera me ha dicho de que va su idea...

-err... Mako, yo todavía no entiendo las cosas... Asami y tu terminaron su relación a punto de casarse...-empezó el chico calmadamente mientras al maestro fuego empezaba a notársele nervioso- y luego tu vas y te peleas con el supuesto novio de Korra...entonces tu...

-Aaah...-echó un suspiro- si Bolin, todo eso fue por Korra... –el menor de los hermanos abrió la boca hasta casi desencajarse la quijada, Unagi en el comedor meneó la cabeza y hasta Pabu se metió debajo del sofá, era imposible que solo él no lo hubiese notado

-pe...pero tu...-atinó a decir

-si, lo sé... mira, fue algo complicado, ahora solo quiero recuperarla, y en cuanto a Asami, ella fue quien rompió conmigo no al revés... y ahora supuestamente va a ayudarme...-habiendo explicado más o menos todo a su hermano Mako se sintió un poco mas aliviado, al menos era otra cosa que se quitaba de encima, temía que Bolin lo tomara mal, pues él también sintió algo por Korra alguna vez, afortunadamente ahora Bolin tenía sus ojos puestos en la pequeña Jinora y no le lastimó en absoluto la repentina confesión suya

-será mejor que te vayas Bo, -intervino Unagi viendo su reloj – la fiesta está por empezar, y todavía debes ir por la señorita Jinora

-Ouch! Es cierto! Suerte Mako!...-gritó el chico mientras salía corriendo del departamento

-igual tu...-respondió el otro, pero Bolin ya se había marchado. Rió un poco, nunca había visto así a su hermano, de verdad Jinora debía gustarle mucho. cierto que era un poco compleja la cosa, él le llevaba algunos años a la jovencita, pero Bolin era un chico noble y bueno, sería incapaz de lastimarla, ojalá Tenzin pensara lo mismo y permitiera que algo pudiese darse entre ellos.

Al poco rato llegó Asami, hermosa como siempre y con un elegante vestido Blanco con negro, largo y sencillo un ligero escote y guantes blancos hasta arriba del codo, unas zapatillas a juego y el cabello en una coleta alta con algunos mechones a los lados. Tanto Mako como Unagi quedaron bobos un par de segundos admirando a la ojiverde, y el maestro agua se preguntaba cómo demonios su capitán y amigo había dicho que no a semejante monumento de mujer, tenía que tener bien puestos los pantalones para pasar de ella, ¡por dios era bellísima!

-bueno, podemos irnos? –preguntó a los muchachos algo apenada por como la miraban. Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron un poco, sabía que esa sería tal vez la última vez que Mako le miraba de esa forma. Para ella tampoco iba a ser cosa fácil, todavía estaba superándolo todo, porque aunque fue ella misma la que deshizo el compromiso no fue por voluntad propia, sino por él.

Porque lo amaba demasiado como para obligarlo a vivir una mentira, porque se dio cuenta que Mako jamás la amaría como amaba a esa otra mujer, porque por mucho que ella tratara sabía que al final todo caía por su propio peso y tarde o temprano su matrimonio iba a venirse abajo cuando él ya no pudiera callar sus sentimientos por Korra. Mako ya había hecho mucho por ella, por eso debía ser ella ahora quien lo ayudara, aunque eso le doliese al alma...

-si, claro...-el maestro fuego le tendió la mano y salieron del departamento, Unagi iba detrás de ellos ahí se reunirían con Bolin y los demás

**.**

**.**

**.**

la familia de Tenzin ya se encontraba lista para irse, Pema muy sobria y distinguida en un vestido de tipo hindú, naranja con dorado, Tenzin con un traje antiguo en tono marrón, Ikki y Meelo con sus trajes de fiesta y el pequeño Rohan con unos overoles del color del traje de su papá. Tambien la familia de Korra estaba ya preparada, tanto Senna como Tonraq esperaban ansiosos a su hija a las puertas del templo ambos con sus ropas de gala y Katara sencilla con un vestido gris con azul de mangas largas...

Vieron llegar a Bolin, que seguramente venía para acompañar a Jinora. El joven la buscó con la mirada y al no verla todavía suspiró de alivio. Llegó a tiempo. El general Iroh y los demás soldados les verían en la entrada del edificio principal, por lo que solo faltaban las muchachas, pronto Bolin vio salir a ambas, y de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en Jinora...

la chica lucía un hermoso vestido de seda en color arena, largo y de tirantes, se ajustaba hasta la cadera y luego caía formando ligeros pliegues que ondeaban con la brisa, unos guantes blancos y el cabello suelto, apenas si tenía algo de rubor en las mejillas y un poco de color en los labios, Bolin quedó como atontado, era lo más hermoso que había visto

Jinora le miró de frente y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Bolin creyó que se trataba de un ángel, es que no se explicaba cómo podía lucir tan... por los espíritus! Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras! Era mucho más de lo que él había imaginado. Se acercó hasta ella cogió su mano mirándola, simplemente no podía apartar la vista y eso hacía que a la niña se le subieran los colores al rostro...

-ya...di algo...-suplicó viendo que el joven no decía palabra alguna, tal vez Korra se excedió con el vestido, después de todo ella le ayudó a escoger

-e...es que no puedo...-atinó a decir como tonto, Jinora apretó los labios- no encuentro la palabra...digo...hermosa no alcanza para describirte esta noche Ji...

Eso bastó para que a la niña le brillaran los ojitos y esbozara una amplia sonrisa, no necesitaba más. Tenzin arqueó una ceja viendo de lejos a su hija del brazo del maestro tierra, hasta ahora venía a notarlo pero parecía que había algo extraño ahí, Pema rió bajito y besó su mejilla era algo así como un "déjalos mi amor..." el monje entendió y aunque a regañadientes aceptó, de todos modos Jinora se veía tan feliz que no sería capaz de arruinarle el momento, además sabía que Bolin era un buen muchacho...

Y así todos ya listos se encaminaron hasta el gran salón en el edificio del consejo. Como Iroh y su regimiento estaban ya ahí Korra decidió encontrarse ahí mismo con Kai, por lo que una vez llegaron al muelle una carroza ya estaba lista esperando por ellos para llevarlos hasta el lugar...

Mako estacionaba el satomovil, por fin llegaban, a pesar de ser temprano la fiesta ya había comenzado, lo supo de inmediato por la música y el gentío que entraba y salía del lugar, todos bien vestidos para la ocasión, también los medios estaban ahí, reporteros tanto de la radio como la televisión entrevistaban a las diferentes personalidades. Una vez aparcaron el bajó del auto junto con Asami y Unagi, el maestro agua se adelantó y entró a prisa dejando solos a los otros dos, seguramente para no afectar el plan de la joven

-y ahora qué? –preguntó Mako viendo que ellos no entraban

-esperar...-dijo simplemente ella

-para qué? no sería mejor entrar ya?...-Asami negó con la cabeza

-aun no llega Korra...-Mako le miró sorprendido, ¿por qué tenía que estar presente ella?- anunciaremos públicamente que rompimos nuestro compromiso...

El maestro fuego abrió los ojos muy grande, entonces esa era la idea, ¡pero claro! Korra no tenía idea que él había roto con Asami! Cómo iba a querer algo con él si supuestamente estaba comprometido e iba a casarse en unos días...Asami le miró con una leve sonrisa, había dado en el clavo, ni siquiera le dijo que terminaron, probablemente no pudo hacerlo, no creía que hubiera cruzado muchas palabras con la morena, aun así fue lo primero que debió haberle dicho, si es que quería recuperarla...

Sin embargo no la tendría fácil, Mako alcanzó a divisar a las afueras del gran edificio a dos hombres de pie charlando junto a uno de los pilares, en seguida les reconoció, eran el general Iroh, y el Novio de Korra, apretó el puño instintivamente recordando aquella pelea en el estadio, todavía le debía una y nada le daría más gusto que cobrársela donde más le dolía, quedándose con el amor de korra...

-ahí vienen...-señaló Asami, entonces el joven vio una carrosa que llegaba con la familia de maestros aire, también alcanzó a ver a Bolin con... ¿pero es que esa era Jinora? Que cambio! la chiquilla estaba hecha una monada! Con razón su hermano sonreía de oreja a oreja y no la soltaba...todos se bajaban del carro, el capitán dejó la charla y se apresuró a ir por su novia, Mako buscaba con la mirada a Korra y no fue hasta que Kai le tendió la mano y ayudó a bajar a la joven que la vio...

Un vestido en tono azul celeste, largo y ajustado salpicado con ligeros brillos plateados que se ceñía a un busto generoso, no llevaba más adornos, era suficiente con la bien proporcionada figura de la mujer que lo usaba, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y para variar se lo peinó hacia un lado con ligeras ondas adornándolo con un broche de loto blanco y sus clásicos flequillos. Mako agradeció no estar demasiado lejos, podía verla perfectamente desde ahí, y por dios que no había mujer más hermosa para él que esa...

Asami le miró discretamente y no pudo evitar una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho, sabía que Mako jamás le había mirado como le veía a ella, los ojos del joven estaban perdidos en la imagen que tenía enfrente, ya no tenía dudas de que hizo lo correcto, el jamás hubiera sido feliz a su lado...

Kai le miró y sonrió ampliamente, estaba divina...

- por los espíritus!... estas bellísima...-le susurró al oído

-gracias Kai...-ella también le miró sorprendida, estaba usando el traje de gala de la armada, con el pantalón negro y la casaca roja con botones y hombreras doradas, una banda con sus medallas y las botas, ahora si lucía como todo un príncipe, y estaba de lo más atractivo también

Korra le devolvió la sonrisa y el besó su mano con elegancia para luego dirigirse a la entrada, la gente en seguida se dio cuenta que el avatar había llegado y todos se aglomeraban para mirar, en seguida los medios les siguieron y comenzaron a tomar fotografías aquí y allá, en todas Korra aparecía con una sonrisa del brazo de su novio. Mako sintió hervir su sangre, nunca había sentido tanto coraje en su vida, ese era su lugar! Era él quien debía estar al lado de su morena! y en vez de eso se encontraba en un rincón mirándola furtivo en uno de los días más dichosos de su vida...

Asami le indicó que ya era hora de entrar, Mako la cogió del brazo y también entraron en el gran salón. Korra se había reunido con el general Iroh y los tres platicaban amenamente mientras la música sonaba por todo el lugar, Iroh tampoco dejó pasar por alto lo hermosa que lucía la muchacha, vaya suerte tenía su "hermano"... entonces Korra desvió la mirada y encontró a Mako del brazo de Asami, de inmediato sintió un golpe en el pecho...

Estaba guapísimo! Un traje formal negro con camisa rojo vino y corbata negra, zapatos de vestir y una bufanda blanca en los hombros, se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo, cómo podía ser tan jodidamente guapo! Esos ojos dorados que cuando te miran te derriten... la estaban matando! Pero...

Pero cómo podía ser tan cínico! Ahí iba del brazo de su futura esposa y hace unos días le enviaba cartitas y flores diciendo que la amaba! Y ahora feliz de la vida presumiendo a su flamante mujer... Es que no tenía vergüenza?

"te odio Mako..." pensó para si mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio y trataba que las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban sus ojos no escaparan. Ella tampoco se iba a dejar atormentar, hoy había decidido ser feliz al lado de Kai y nada ni nadie le iba a echar a perder ni la noche ni el resto de su vida!

El representante de los miembros del consejo, un hombre ya mayor de nombre Arkam que había tomado el lugar de Tarrlok, luego de lo que ocurrió años atrás, tomó el altavoz e hizo acallar la música unos instantes. Todas las personas del gran salón, incluida la propia Korra voltearon a ver al hombre, este con voz solemne comenzó un pequeño discurso

-damas y caballeros, gracias a todos por su presencia, estamos reunidos hoy, en esta magnífica noche para celebrar un año más de nuestra hermosa ciudad capital, Republic City...que fuera fundada por el anterior avatar Aang, de quien todos conocemos su grandiosa historia, y el antiguo señor del fuego Zuko, que con su humildad y determinación ayudó al avatar a poner fin a la tiranía de Ozai y a terminar la guerra... gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestra gente, y a nuestro nuevo Avatar korra, Republic City es hoy, la ciudad hermosa, pacífica y gloriosa que el avatar Aang deseó que fuera... y aunque él no esté para verlo y sentirse orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado, sí tenemos con nosotros a ese otro gran hombre, que sentó las bases para nuestra querida ciudad...

Ante esa última frase toda la gente permaneció muda unos instantes. Iroh sonrió ampliamente mientras posaba la vista en Korra, la joven avatar pareció congelarse...a caso se estaban refiriendo a...

Las luces se centraron en la escalera principal del gran salón y por ella comenzó a descender un hombre de edad ya avanzada, al que sin embargo los años parecían no desgastar. Era alto, la postura erguida, el cabello recogido en una coleta de hebras plateadas que parecían brillar con las luces que le enfocaban, vestía una túnica roja con dorado y pese a ser bastante sencilla él la lucía imponentemente, en su rostro una marca hecha por el fuego, y unos ojos dorados que a pesar de su solemne apariencia destellaban con calidez, eran lo que más resaltaba... una vez estuvo frente a toda la gente mostró una ligera y orgullosa sonrisa. Korra no lo podía creer...

-tenemos hoy con nosotros, al antiguo gobernante de la nación del fuego...Lord Zuko! –exclamó con emoción el delegado mientras la gente eufórica estallaba en aplausos, era imposible, pero ahí estaba, el otro gran héroe de la historia, ya que sin su ayuda nada se hubiera logrado. El asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo a todos la muestra de admiración y cariño y luego le fue cedido el altavoz

-solo quiero decir que mi gran amigo Aang, estaría muy orgulloso, igual que yo lo estoy... gracias a todos por hacer de Republic city la ciudad que deseábamos que fuera...-el anciano esbozó una amplia sonrisa y posó sus dorados ojos en cierta joven entre la multitud- pero muy en especial...gracias a Ti, joven avatar...

Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creerlo, Lord Zuko, ese gran hombre y gran amigo de su antecesor le estaba... ¿dando las gracias? Todo su cuerpo se tensó de emoción, era algo que realmente jamás creyó que pasaría siquiera, toda su vida había querido conocerlo, fue alguien que convivió con Aang después de todo, y ella los admiraba muchísimo, a Ellos y a Katara, que siempre le contó tantos pasajes de su historia, y ahora no solo lo tenía en frente, sino que además estaba agradeciéndole... sentía que no merecía tanto... Zuko vio en el destello de esos ojitos azules algo de esa inocencia y determinación que el mismo Aang tenía cuando niño. el anciano se permitió una ligera risita, a pesar de ser tan diferentes tenían cosas en común...

-se que Aang está también muy orgulloso de ti...-Korra mostró una amplia sonrisa e hizo una reverencia para agradecer tales palabras, la gente de nuevo aplaudió efusiva y Zuko asintió satisfecho, luego se dirigió hacia otro lado a saludar a viejos amigos, la música siguió entonces y todos volvieron al festejo

.

.

.

Bolin no podía quitar la mirada de Jinora, simplemente era imposible. Jamás la imaginó tan hermosa, bueno, ella siempre le había parecido así pero hoy estaba... deslumbrante

-eso es! –exclamó de pronto el muchacho sobresaltando a la jovencita que parpadeó varias veces mirándole confusa

-Bo...Bolin... que sucede?...-preguntó Jinora mirándole todavía

-la encontré!...-el mostró una sonrisa enorme y la miró de fijo con ojos brillantes

-qué encontraste?...

-la palabra!...-el maestro tierra se mostró satisfecho, y al ver que ella todavía no entendía decidió explicarse- deslumbrante...

-uh?...

-Luces deslumbrante! –exclamó contento y las mejillas de Jinora enrojecieron violentamente. Los que estaban junto a ellos voltearon a verlos y más de una suspiró viendo a la parejita. El rió algo nervioso, no pudo evitarlo, tenía que decirlo, estuvo todo el rato pensando, no porque fuera tonto, conocía muchos adjetivos, pero sentía que ninguno alcanzaba lo suficiente como para llenar tal descripción. Hasta que pensó: ella estaba tan hermosa, que era imposible no mirarle, era inútil pasar de ella, de cualquier modo terminaba arrastrado por el hechizo de esos ojos castaños y esa sonrisa de ángel, era como si toda ella irradiara su propia luz, como si nada pudiera opacarle... en una palabra Deslumbrante...

-oh dios...-la chiquilla sintió las piernas de gelatina. Bolin tomó su mano con gentileza y con una ligera sonrisa le preguntó si quería bailar. Jinora solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y él la guió suavemente a la terraza de afuera, donde se ubicaba la pista, ahí otras parejas más ya comenzaban a abrir el baile...

-que pasa Ji... por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó haciendo una caricia a la mejilla de la chica

-bueno... yo...-era demasiado, demasiado como para soportarlo, Bolin creía que de un momento a otro se volvería loco, esa niña lo estaba haciendo perder la razón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce?... a lo mejor era hora de dar un paso más, pensó para sí el de ojos verdes. Algo en su corazón comenzaba a decirle que ella podía sentirse igual que él...

-Jinora...-le habló con una seriedad que no era propia de él, la jovencita dejó el suelo para mirar a los ojos de su acompañante, y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Por primera vez veía en Bolin un semblante que no había visto nunca. Ya no era ese chico inocente, su mejor amigo quien le hablaba, sino un hombre hecho y derecho...

-S-sí...?

-sabes... hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo...-empezó con voz tranquila mientras guiaba a la joven por todo el salón con elegancia, Ji no sabía de dónde o cómo aprendió a bailar...-y siempre he pensado que eres una niña muy hermosa... eres inteligente y gentil... y tienes... la sonrisa más linda que he visto...

Bolin rió suavemente mientras la hacía girar para luego retomar el paso con gracia, y ella sentía que todo eso era un sueño. Es que a caso se quedó dormida mientras se arreglaba?

-pues... gracias ...-dijo tímidamente. Bolin levantó con suavidad la carita de la niña que de tan apenada que estaba había vuelto a posar sus hermosos ojos en el suelo, no pudo evitar pensar que con las mejillas rosadas lucía adorable

-no te voy a mentir Ji... no he dejado de pensar en ti...me gustas... me gustas mucho...-ahora fue él quien desvió la cara apenado y la joven maestra aire tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que ocurría.

Jinora sentía que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho, sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas no perdían el dulce tono carmín del que estaban pintadas desde hacía un buen rato, Bolin ya pensaba que se había equivocado, claro había sido un tonto ¿qué iba a querer una joven como ella con un zoquete como él?

-tú también me gustas mucho...-atinó a articular ella con voz queda, pero lo suficiente como para que el muchacho escuchara. Entonces él volvió a posar los ojos en la chica y descubrió una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos que no dejaban lugar a mentiras...

-e...entonces...-la jovencita asintió y Bolin sintió que era el más feliz del mudo! La canción tocaba sus últimos acordes y el reloj daba las doce en punto, las campanas enormes anunciaban la media noche y enseguida se encendió el cielo con la hermosa pirotecnia que se había preparado, toda la gente miraba al cielo, sonriendo al ver los lindos fuegos artificiales, mas en el centro de la pista una pareja tomada de las manos se miraba directo a los ojos.

Un viento fresco sopló jugando con la cabellera castaña de Jinora y ella esbozó una sonrisa, Bolin se fue acercando despacio a ella y la niña cerró los ojos al tiempo que el chico hizo lo mismo y posó un dulce y delicado beso sus tiernos labios. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ambos, como si todos hubiesen desaparecido y solo estuvieran ellos bajo las luces del cielo y la luna llena...

Una vez se separaron la chiquilla se echó a los brazos de él y ambos miraron al cielo para ver lo último que quedaba de la pirotecnia, Jinora se aferró a su brazo, Korra tenía razón, esa noche sería mágica y la iba a recordar por el resto de su vida...

.

.

.

Al terminar el espectáculo en el cielo la gente aplaudió contenta y regresó de nuevo la música y el ambiente, la fiesta estaba de lo más agradable, Tenzin bailaba muy cariñoso con su esposa, Ikki y Meelo se fueron a acabar con los bocadillos y Katara charlaba con Zuko en la mesa, ambos recordando los buenos tiempos mientras Rohan se entretenía con un juguete en un rincón junto a su abuelita.

Korra se había encontrado con Tahno y Kirk, que cumplieron su promesa y asistieron, aunque la morena pensaba que no lo harían. El maestro agua tuvo que admitir que los años no pasaron en vano para su ahora compañera, estaba espectacular con ese vestido. Ella ladeó una sonrisita al ver la cara del chico, que estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal

-hey Tahno... si vinieron qué bien!...

-ah... esto... si...-atinó a decir el maestro agua, ella ladeó la cabeza como gatito viendo la expresión del joven, y Kirk a su lado rió por lo bajo dando un codazo a su atontado capitán, el carraspeó la garganta y trató de componerse.- te dije que aquí estaría...

-y que bueno...esto... pasa algo?- preguntó viendo que los dos parecían tener problemas para hablar, ellos negaron con la cabeza y Korra pareció entender la razón, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y rió nerviosa

-ah! umm... sé que no acostumbro ponerme esto...bueno... mi mamá me arregló y... ay lo sabía! Me veo fatal...

-qué? NO!...-exclamó el capitán de los lobos a prisa- en, en realidad luces muy hermosa...

La morena mostró una tímida sonrisita y Tahno comenzó a preguntarse por qué demonios Korra siempre lo ponía en apuros. Una lástima de verdad que ya hubiera alguien con ella, porque, aunque pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, de repente la idea descabellada de salir con la joven avatar no le resultaba tan mala ahora... aun cuando ella fuera sinónimo de problemas...

-pues gracias...-ella pareció animarse

-ejem... y dónde está tu novio? –preguntó él cambiando el tema, Kirk trataba de no morir de risa, Tahno era un conquistador y nunca había visto a una mujer ponerle nervioso, pero como decía su abuelita, "por la boca muere el pez", él que tanto se quejaba de la muchacha y quién lo viera ahora...

-ah, Kai... no sé... dijo que olvidó algo en su carro y salió hace unos minutos...

Mientras Korra charlaba con los lobos y bebían algo de champaña, en un intento de la chica para distraerse de la pareja que se encontraba a sus espaldas un reportero se acercó a Asami y Mako para entrevistarlos, ella suspiró, viendo que la morena se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca decidió que ya era hora de hablar, luego Mako sería oficialmente libre y podría ir tras Korra, aunque claro, eso le doliera tanto...

-Mako! Señorita Sato!...-saludó efusivo el reportero- aquí tenemos a otra de las parejas más famosas de este año...-ambos sonrieron un poco y saludaron al reportero, con quien charlaron un rato con respecto a lo bien que le iba a Asami en sus negocios y la final del campeonato de Pro que se llevaría a cabo el martes

Korra aunque de espaldas, no pudo evitar apretar los labios. Todo iba perfecto para ellos, se casarían y serían felices para siempre... pero eso no debía importarle mucho, se regañó mentalmente la joven. Tahno no pudo pasar por alto un deje de tristeza e la muchacha

-hey... estas bien niña?...-ella asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro. De pronto algo la hizo tensarse completamente y llevarse una mano al pecho, Tahno pudo ver cómo el semblante de la joven cambió por completo y una expresión de total confusión se dibujó en su rostro...

Cuando el reportero preguntó cómo iban los preparativos para su próxima boda Mako respondió algo que la dejó paralizada...

-la boda ha sido cancelada...Asami y yo hemos roto el compromiso...

La copa resbaló de los dedos de la joven avatar y ella de inmediato giró la cabeza para voltear a ver, tanto ella como el propio reportero, y todos los que oyeron aquello se mostraba confundidos, cómo una pareja tan solida rompía de la noche a la mañana, pero claro, ignoraban que ese compromiso llevaba roto casi dos semanas. Asami explicaba que lo decidieron hacía un tiempo, las cosas no funcionaban y mejor quisieron dejarlo así y ser amigos, pero Korra hacía mucho y no escuchaba, su cabeza estaba todavía tratando de asimilar lo que Mako había dicho frete a la cámara...

-Korra?... –Tahno le miró preocupadamente, la chica parecía estar en transe

Terminaron... ¿desde cuándo? Entonces ahora él era libre? Y por qué diablos no se lo dijo? A caso estaba jugando? Mako dejó su lugar y comenzó a aproximarse a ella. ahora que sabía la verdad tal vez tendrían una nueva oportunidad, pero la joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la terraza, el maestro fuego la vio alejarse y le llamó

-Korra...! Korra espera...!

Pero ella no se detuvo, entonces siguió sus pasos. La encontró junto a uno de los pilares, mirando afuera, ella sabía que estaba a sus espaldas, pero no quería voltear. Sentía que de nuevo había sido parte de otro juego. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? Si había terminado con su novia por qué no le dijo nada? por qué se quedó callado? Ya estaba harta!...

-podemos hablar?...-preguntó el joven con voz queda.

-para qué...-espetó fríamente y sin siquiera voltear, Mako suspiró, por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Korra... escucha, lo que dije hace rato es verdad... yo...terminé con Asami...

-y qué esperas que haga? Que corra a tus brazos feliz de la vida?...-ella volteó y lo encaró, definitivamente el maestro fuego no esperaba esa reacción- no Mako! Así no son las cosas! Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de hablarme de frente...

-Korra por favor escucha... te amo...por eso yo...

-por eso dejaste pasar cuatro años?...-ella le miró conteniendo las lágrimas. YA NO MÁS no volvería a derramar una sola lágrima más por él, había descubierto que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por eso

-crees que fue fácil para mí? – reprochó él alzando la voz

-fuiste tú el que nos condenó a eso! He esperado demasiado y sabes qué ya me cansé!

-y por qué sigues esperando entonces?...-él trató de calmarse, estaba empeorando las cosas, pero realmente no creyó que esto fuera a pasar. Aunque al final muy a su pesar tenía que reconocerlo: ella tenía razón. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor para hablar con Asami y decirle la verdad, si no fuera por ella seguirían comprometidos.

- ya no pienso esperar! Lo superé me oyes?... ya lo superé!...

-tu y yo sabemos que las cosas no son así...-Mako le cogió la muñeca y evitó que ella se fuera, pero altivamente la muchacha se soltó de él y le miró seriamente

-no Mako... ya no... encontré a alguien que me ama, y a quien amo... y no pienso perder un minuto más de mi vida, ya he perdido cuatro años...

-ya Basta! Qué esperas que haga entonces ¿eh?... no puedo regresar el tiempo Korra! -dijo exasperado el muchacho, ¡se estaba volviendo loco!

-no pero puedes ser un hombre y hablar de frente! –le gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia- tu nunca lo has hecho admítelo Mako! Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de venir y decirme en la cara que rompiste con Asami, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione? Te casas, no te casas... estoy harta! No soy tu maldito juguete!...

Iroh venía charlando con Kai, le había acompañado hasta el carro para buscar lo que "olvidó" que no era otra cosa que el anillo de compromiso que mandó hacer para Korra, había pensado proponérsele desde hace tiempo, pero con lo que pasó en el estadio mejor decidió hacerlo esa noche, cuando entraron en el salón buscaron a la morena con la mirada pero no dieron con ella, entonces el capitán vio venir hacia ellos a ese muchacho de los Lobos murciélago con el que Korra se llevaba

-oye... eres... Tahno verdad? Has visto a Korra? –preguntó Kai

-sí, la vi salir a la terraza...-Tahno mejor optó por callarse lo de Mako yendo a buscarla, sería prender la lumbre desde mucho antes, pero creyó prudente ver más de cerca no sea que pasara otro incidente como el del estadio... aunque pensándolo mejor su trasero agradecería que no lo hiciera...

-"como ese par de idiotas vuelvan a hacerla llorar habrá sangre hoy" –se dijo a si mismo ignorando lo de su trasero y siguiendo al capitán, solo por si acaso...

Korra había puesto punto final al asunto, no quería ni tenía ganas de discutir y mucho menos de hablar con él, como dijo, estaba cansada de ser un juguete, de escuchar mentira sobre mentira, Mako venía tras ella, no pensaba dejarla ir... la chica caminaba mirando al suelo con paso rápido, solo quería salir de ahí, de pronto todo el ánimo que había en ella se esfumó. Sabía que no terminaría bien aquella fiesta, y se había dado cuenta de paso que mientras estuviera cerca de Mako su vida jamás avanzaría.

Ya no tenía ánimos para festejar, comenzó a subir las escaleras, quería estar sola y decidió que la sala de reuniones estaría bien, sin embargo a medio camino las luces se apagaron de súbito y solo un ligero destello blanco se posó sobre ella, Korra se frenó en seco y se giró... al pie de la escalera se encontraba Kai... El joven comenzó a subir los escalones despacio y cuando estuvo frente a ella mostró una ligera sonrisa

-Kai...? –la joven avatar le miró con sorpresa

-sabes?... ya es mas de un año que estás conmigo Korra... cuando te conocí nunca pasó por mi cabeza todo esto...-el desvió un poco la mirada, la muchacha pareció sonreír, luego regresó la vista a ella y cogió su mano- pero, quiero que sepas... que eres mucho más de lo que había soñado... y que desde que estás a mi lado, no he conocido más que la felicidad...

Desde donde se encontraba la muchacha notó que todas las miradas estaban expectantes sobre ellos, sintió un escalofrío cuando Kai se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso en frente una pequeña cajita roja, la abrió con cuidado y en su interior se encontraba un hermoso anillo de oro con un bello diamante azul. El capitán mostró una media sonrisa al ver la expresión de su novia...

-Korra, mi princesa...sería el hombre más feliz si aceptaras ser mi esposa...

Ella abrió muy grandes los ojos ante tales palabras. Casarse... él estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, Kai era un hombre que no temía gritarle al mundo entero que la amaba, se le había declarado frente a todos y no le importaba en absoluto que pensaran de él, la amaba y ya! Korra sonrió, ya era hora de mirar para adelante y seguir...

-Si Kai... claro que sí!...-con delicadeza el capitán le puso el anillo y luego frente a todos besó a su prometida apasionadamente, y ella correspondió de igual manera mientras la gente aplaudía. Desde lejos Bolin y Jinora miraban la escena tomados de la mano, la chiquilla sonriendo, y el maestro tierra con ligera tristeza, lo sentía mucho por su hermano, pero Korra también tenía derecho a ser feliz

Tenzin y Pema también estaban contentos y los padres de la joven avatar no podían creer que su hijita ahora estuviera comprometida, especialmente Tonraq al que le estaba dando un ataque, y mas allá en el umbral de las enormes puertas, un joven maestro fuego de ojos dorados sentía que el mundo se le venía encima... la mujer que más había amado ahora estaba prometida a otro... entonces sintió en carne propia ese dolor insoportable, esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada y estar ahí mirando, cómo el amor de tu vida era arrebatado de tu lado...

De solo imaginarlo todo su ser ardía en rabia, era frustrante, doloroso, angustiante, sentía que todo el fuego en su interior le consumía por dentro. Korra, su Korra sería de otro hombre, no volvería a probar esos dulces labios y solo sería suya en sueños, porque ahora era otro el que ocupaba su corazón. No podía creer que lo había olvidado, no podía aceptar que ya no había nada entre ellos... ¿habría alguna manera de evitarlo? Deseó con toda su alma que todo fuera un engaño, un sueño o una horrible pesadilla... no quería aceptar que la perdería para siempre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami había salido a la terraza, se sentía muy mal, pensó que tal vez así podría ayudar a Mako, pero no sabía que pudo haber salido mal, por qué ahora era Korra la que iba a casarse? de verdad ya no sentía nada por Mako? Y que pasaría después?

-oh Mako... como lo siento... –musitó para sí misma la hermosa joven, sus ojos estaban empañados, realmente deseaba ayudarlo y en vez de eso las cosas solo empeoraron, ella solo quería verlo feliz y si no era a su lado al menos que fuera con la mujer que el amaba... el viento helado sopló con fuerza, ya era de madrugada y comenzaba a hacer frío, la muchacha se frotó los brazos para calentarse cuando un saco rojo fue puesto sobre sus hombros. Asami se volvió sorprendida

-buenas noches señorita Sato...-una mirada dorada le observaba con ligera curiosidad- qué hace tan sola aquí afuera? Va a congelarse así

-Ge...General Iroh...-la muchacha sonrió un poco- muchas gracias...

-hace tiempo que no le saludaba, lamento que rompiera con su novio...-ella negó suavemente

-está bien, las cosas pasan por algo general...-Iroh sonrió ligeramente

-me permite acompañarla?, se está agradable aquí afuera...-la muchacha aceptó con una sonrisa y ambos se quedaron ahí viendo la bella luna llena.- A propósito, luce muy hermosa esta noche...

-Gracias...-ella le miró de reojo y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rosa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche habían pasado muchas cosas, para algunos como Jinora fue como un dulce sueño, para otros como Mako una horrible pesadilla, y para otros más como Korra, la oportunidad de dejar atrás el pasado y labrarse un nuevo futuro, de mirar hacia el mañana y seguir adelante.

Katara observaba fijamente a la joven avatar de la mano de su ahora prometido, y una expresión indescifrable se dibujó en el rostro de la sabia maestra, no todo estaba dicho, de eso estaba segura. Aun mantenía esa frase que le dijo a la muchacha al comienzo del día

"a veces los caminos de dos personas están destinados a cruzarse por una razón"

-cual será esa Razón...Aang? –dijo para sí misma la anciana mientras quitaba la mirada de Korra y la posaba en Mako, apoyando la espalda en uno de los pilares, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella, de esa mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser y que había perdido... por no haber hablado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Listo! Al fin el capi 11, muchas verán que estuvieron muy atinadas con lo que pasó, y que bueno porque me hubieran colgado si querían que Korra volviera con Mako, para eso le falta un poquito jajaja y ahora a ver que hará él para recuperar a Korra, todavía falta la final del torneo y...

Bueno, eso para otro día! Que estén bien y hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola hola! Reportando el siguiente capi de este fic, que gracias a ustedes se mantiene vivo, chicas y chicos mil gracias, cada vez somos más! Que feliz soy! Qué bueno que mis locuras les gusten, ya empiezo a planear mi próximo fic, ideas? Sugerencias? Háganmelas saber!

Agradezco mucho a todos los que me comentan, no respondo a todos aquí porque sino no acabo, a los que tienen cuenta les mando un MP, pero creanme los tengo presentes a todos y cada uno de ustedes, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios no cualquiera lo hace, de veas, eso motiva a los escritores, o por lo menos a mi si.

Rose: hola chica! Bienvenida, gracias por comentar, y que bueno que a ti te guste Kai, jajaja he estado tentada de hacerlo, pero creo que no podría, sin embargo ya dije más de una vez, a Kai lo creé como mi chico ideal, mi hombre perfecto en el universo de Korra, por eso es tan adorable jijiji, tal vez luego haga un shoot para ellos, pero sería más adelante. Espero seguirte viendo por aquí

Wanda: nunca fallas amiga! Aquí estas como siempre, gracias de verdad, que bueno que te gustó ese también, espero opines igual del nuevo, claro que Kai es adorable! Mi chico perfecto! Y mira que ya mas de una lo quiere jajaja gracias por el feli año aunque sea atrasado, saludos!

Mai: bienvenida chica, mil gracias por haber comentado, me alegra que la historia te guste claro que sigo, como no, espero verte otra vez comentando es un gusto, y aquí estoy a tus ordenes

Kokoro Kokuo: sabes que siempre te tomo en cuenta, claro que tendremos esenas familiares, creo que sería muy entrañable ver cómo maneja Zuko eso de ser abuelo verdad? No pienso que tenga tanto toque como el tío Iroh pero algo habrá de tener jajaja, ya sabes que para mi leerte es un gusto, escribas lo que escribas, un beso amiga.

Flor: Gracias! Eres otra fan de Kai? Cielos, tiene su pegue mi capitán jajaja si lo sé es un Makorra, pero bueno, algo haré para dejar a todos contentos, como dije antes tal vez les dedique un shoot, que bueno recibir tu comentario chica, espero ver otro pronto, saludos

Arelii: lloraste! Ow que linda, gracias por comentar y qué bueno que lo siguieras desde el inicio, muchas gracia por comentar ojalá nos leamos otra vez.

avatarD: gracias! Para el final falta un poco pero aquí subo el siguiente capi, espero te guste. no demoraré mucho lo prometo!

Dany: gracias chica, tu eres otra que está conmigo cada capi, aquí pongo lo que sigue, un beso nena.

Bueno y a mis demás lectores les mandaré un MP, Gracias a TODOS! ahora sí Let´s Read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capitulo XII.- Lobos contra Hurones, la final del Torneo comienza!**

La fiesta ya estaba al terminar. Mucha gente ya se había retirado y solo quedaban algunos como la jefa Beifong, los miembros del consejo y uno que otro invitado parrandero. Los medios habían acaparado a la feliz pareja y preguntaron infinidad de cosas, cuando sería la boda, dónde se realizaría, si vivirían aquí en Republic City, hasta que lograron terminar con las entrevistas y tuvieron unos momentos para ellos. Kai como buen caballero pidió también la bendición de los padres de su prometida y ellos con gusto la otorgaron, aunque Tonraq dejó muy en claro que ella era su tesoro y debía cuidarla...

Tenzin buscaba con la mirada Jinora y la encontró en la terraza de la mano de Bolin, desde lejos podía verse que estaban muy contentos mirando al cielo, podía ver reír a su hija y abrazar al muchacho con cariño. A decir verdad, no había visto esa expresión en su pequeña hasta ahora, también vio como el joven maestro tierra se quitó el saco y lo puso delicadamente sobre los hombros de la niña. El monje dio un suspiro, su hijita estaba creciendo y Bolin era un buen chico pero no podía evitar esos celos de padre sobreprotector, Jinora era muy joven todavía...

Asami buscaba a Mako pero no logró dar con él, Bolin estaba con Jinora, Unagi se había ido con una linda muchacha que conoció y ella se quedó sola. Cruzó los brazos con cierto enfado, ¿pero qué pasaba con ese hombre? Sabiendo que vinieron juntos y que ella no trajo su auto la dejaba plantada? Luego se puso en su lugar un momento, debía estar destrozado, después de todo lo que había pasado era comprensible...

-Mako...-la joven salió dispuesta a buscar un taxi, se la perdonaba, pero solo por hoy

-de nuevo sola?...-Asami sonrió ligeramente al reconocer la voz de Iroh y se volvió a mirarle

-eh, si... ya me voy a casa... pensaba coger un taxi...- explicó la joven, el general negó con la cabeza

-no sería un caballero si la dejo marcharse señorita, si me lo permite yo quisiera llevarle a su casa...

-no se moleste general no es necesario...-ella trató de negarse pero Iroh sonrió un poco

-perdone, pero debo insistir... las calles a esta hora no son lugar para una dama tan hermosa y sola además... por favor señorita Sato...-el extendió el brazo y la hermosa chica de nuevo sintió sus mejillas encenderse, no pudiendo negarse aceptó el ofrecimiento del general, éste la guió hasta el carro y abrió la puerta para ella

-muchas gracias general...

-es un placer...-dijo él cuando entró al auto y lo encendió. Mientras Asami se iba con el apuesto general no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia el edificio que dejaban atrás, rogando que Mako estuviera bien, y que llegara a salvo a su casa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de despedir a Katara y su familia Zuko caminaba tranquilamente por el enorme edificio, esperaba por su nieto, se suponía que él le llevaría a la residencia que ocuparía mientras estuviera de visita, pero el muy granuja no estaba. Rió un poco, seguramente andaba cortejando a alguna hermosa dama; una lástima que no tuviera suerte con la joven avatar, era una linda muchacha, pensó para sí...

Cuando salió al jardín y caminó un par de metros sus ojos dorados se posaron en un joven muchacho que se encontraba sentado junto a los rosales. Desde ahí podía ver que las cosas no estaban bien, era un viejo sabio, y a leguas notaba que ese muchacho estaba lleno de dolor y de ira contenida... de sus puños chispeaban llamas rojas de cuando en cuando, por lo que debía ser un maestro fuego.

Mako hace rato estaba ahí, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse, definitivamente estaba mal. Había algo en él que cambió justo en el momento en que ella aceptó. No supo qué era, pero sentía que ya no era el mismo... todo el torbellino de emociones que trataba de reprimir fluía ahora libremente por su ser y no sabía cómo controlarse...volteó defensivamente cuando sintió a alguien aproximarse

-usted es...! –ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Frente a él se encontraba Lord Zuko...

-que sucede joven maestro? –tiró sin rodeos el anciano, el no era muy paciente que digamos y nunca lo había sido, pero algo en ese chico le llamaba – ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?...

Mako desvió la mirada. Qué vergüenza. El gran Zuko lo había visto de esa forma, no puede ser que fuera tan notorio o sí? Debía estar peor de lo que imaginaba. Y qué tan mala suerte podría tener ese día como para que ese hombre lo encontrara ahí y así, casi muriéndose del dolor, que bueno que no cogió esa botella de champaña porque se hubiera visto aun peor... Zuko pareció leer sus pensamientos y sin que Mako lo esperara soltó una ligera carcajada

-descuida hijo... todos pasamos por eso...-el joven maestro fuego le miró – yo tuve una crisis de identidad en Ba Sing Se, y era más joven que tú...

-de verdad? –Zuko asintió serenamente

-si...no sabía lo que debía hacer, y hasta que no llegué al fondo y encontré mi error pude superarlo y salir adelante, al final hice lo correcto... ¿qué te aflige muchacho?...

-son tantas cosas... –dijo con sinceridad el joven. Para su sorpresa Zuko se sentó a su lado en el escalón

-sabes, tengo un nieto algo mayor que tú... y también es un buen chico, me lo recuerdas en cierto modo... por qué no me cuentas que pasa?-la expresión seria pero amable que mostraba ese hombre pareció convencer a Mako de que podía confiar en él, de todos modos necesitaba ayuda, tal vez los espíritus se lo pusieron en el camino para orientarlo...

-dejé que mi vida se fuera al diablo... lastimé a mi mejor amiga, hice a un lado a la mujer que amo, la hice llorar y sufrir hasta que dejó de amarme... ahora va a casarse con otro... y yo...simplemente no puedo aceptarlo...-mientras Mako se sinceraba con él Zuko no pasó por alto cómo la ira y la frustración se apoderaban del muchacho, al grado de que su fuego control tomaba forma en sus puños, era algo involuntario obviamente, pero nunca había visto tal fuerza en un maestro tan joven... si pudiera controlarse...

Cuando Mako se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba las llamas desaparecieron al momento y el dio un largo suspiro.

-lo siento...yo... no sé qué pasa conmigo señor...-musitó apenado el muchacho bajando la cabeza.

-cómo te llamas hijo?...

-Mako Señor... mi nombre es Mako...-el levantó el rostro y le miró de frente. Zuko sonrió un poco al ver esos ojos dorados. Esa mirada confundida y llena de ira y dolor la había visto antes en otra persona...

-mira muchacho, a veces la vida te da lecciones duras, que no aprendes hasta no ver todo perdido... las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, sin embargo nadie más que tú traza su propio camino...

-y eso... qué significa? –preguntó Mako todavía más confuso, Zuko meneó la cabeza

-si yo te lo dijera no habría lección aprendida, mi joven maestro...-el rió suavemente y se levantó no sin antes dar una palmada en el hombro al chico- nos volveremos a ver...

Luego dio la media vuelta y entró al edificio. Mako permaneció ahí un rato más pensando. Las palabras de ese hombre fueron extrañamente reconfortantes, de alguna manera le hizo sentir bien el saber que alguna vez en algún momento hubo alguien que se sentía tan perdido y desorientado como se sentía él mismo ahora. Y es que luego de esa noche catastrófica sentía que había perdido el rumbo. Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando por algo que era causa perdida? De nuevo sintió esa ira feroz correr por sus venas y suspiró para calmarse... no le hacía nada bien pensar en eso.

-será mejor volver a casa...-se dijo a sí mismo. Qué horror, se sentía fatal y mañana tenía entrenamiento, estaban a un solo día de la gran final y el casi ni había practicado. Primero por los preparativos de su boda, que a final de cuentas no sirvieron de nada porque la cancelaron, y luego con el regreso de Korra su mundo se puso de cabeza... pero no podía fallarle a su hermano, Bolin y Unagi habían entrenado y se habían esforzado para llegar a donde estaban ahora, lo menos que podía hacer era no estorbar y servir de algo...

Al llegar a su departamento encontró a Unagi tirado en el sofá en calzoncillos y roncando como motosierra descompuesta, su ropa estaba regada por toda la sala, no tenía que ser adivino para ver que había tenido una noche loca. Sonrió un poco imaginando la cara que tendría en la mañana, seguramente ni dios lo levantaría antes de las doce del día...

-alguien tendrá una resaca marca diablo mañana...-musitó con cierta gracia- al menos la pasó bien...

Las llaves de Bolin no estaban y todas las luces estaban apagadas así que su hermano todavía no llegaba. Dejó sus llaves en el lugar de siempre y se dirigió directo a su cama. Ahí se dejó caer mientras sus parpados se cerraban pesadamente. Esa noche durmió como los muertos. Ni siquiera el ruido que hizo Bolin al llegar y tropezar con los pantalones de Unagi, arrastrar una silla y tirar el florero de la mesita pudo despertarlo, y fue por demás, porque aunque el muchacho sonara como un elefante caminando, Mako simplemente no se levantó. Abrió los ojos, muy a su pesar a las seis de la mañana, y fue por un balde de agua helada que le echaron encima...

-me lleva la... Bolin?...-empapado y todavía con cara de sueño Mako miraba a su hermano menor con una cubeta vacía en una mano y Pabu en el hombro- tienes idea de la hora que es bro...?

-hora de que te levantes hermanito!...-el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja- vamos Mako! Hay que ir al gimnasio!

-por dios Bo! son las seis!...mejor vamos al ratito...-dijo bostezando y de nuevo se metió bajo las sábanas. Bolin se frotó la sien "paciencia, paciencia..." luego jaló las sábanas dejando ver a Mako todavía con el traje de la noche anterior, es que a caso no se había cambiado?

-Mako! Levántate o iré por otro balde! –amenazó con un dedo acusador, su hermano por fin le hizo caso y se sentó en la cama, Bolin echó un chillido, traía el pelo despeinado el traje arrugado la cara más pálida que un muerto y los ojos rojos de sueño..- Ay! por los espíritus luces horrible!

-cierra la boca...-balbuceó mientras se ponía de pie, no podía estar tan mal... o sí? Se miró en el espejo y notó que la cara de horror de su hermano no era exageración, ni siquiera dormir le ayudó a reponerse? Joder... y además seguía con esa extraña sensación que no lograba quitarse... -no viejo olvídalo... no saldré así...

-oh si lo harás! –Bolin le miró serio y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del baño- mira Mako, se que la pasaste mal, pero no puedes dejarte tirado y sentir lástima de ti mismo! No eres un hombre? Deja de lamentarte y mejor piensa como arreglar las cosas!... ahora entra al baño, date una ducha y ve a la mesa a desayunar!...

El maestro tierra lo metió en el baño de un empujón y cerró la puerta. Mako parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido... hoy su pequeño hermano acababa de darle una lección. No podía creer cuanto había madurado. Las palabras de hace un minuto se las dijo un hombre, no su hermanito menor, Bolin ya había dejado de ser un chiquillo hace mucho, solo que él hasta ahora venía a darse cuenta. Una vez se bañó y se vistió con algo decente para ir a entrenar fue al pequeño comedor, donde un Unagi con cara de Zombie lo esperaba mientras terminaba su tazón de cereal... o se ahogaba en él mejor dicho...

-mejor? –preguntó Bolin poniendo un tazón en la mesa, Mako asintió – siento lo de hace rato bro... sentí que lo necesitabas...

-yo creo que sí...-dijo más relajado el mayor empezando a comer. Bolin le dio un coscorrón al maestro agua para que despertara y estese levantó como si tuviera un resorte

-estoy despierto, estoy despierto...! –exclamó con la mirada perdida. Tanto Mako como Bolin echaron a reír mientras el otro se sobaba el golpe y volvía a la realidad...-serán cabrones...

-Vámonos ya par de haraganes...-dijo entre risas el maestro tierra cogiendo su maleta y abriendo la puerta- me voy adelantando, apúrense o nos ganan los lobos!...

Una vez el salió los otros dos se quedaron sentados en la mesa mirándose con cara de asombro. Pero que cambio! Tenían que admitirlo, Bolin había llevado al equipo hasta donde estaba, pero especialmente hoy, estaba demostrando una madurez excepcional, tomando en cuenta que anoche el fue el último en llegar, casi no durmió y luego se levantó a las cinco treinta, los despertó, que no fue nada fácil hacerlo por cierto, los dejó listos y bien puestos para entrenar, sin contar que él mismo debía estar cansado por todo eso... definitivamente, Bolin había adquirido dos de los valores más importantes que un hombre de verdad debía tener: responsabilidad y tenacidad.

-y a ese qué bicho le ha picado?...-preguntó Unagi rascando su cabeza

-ni idea... mejor vamos o va a volver con otro balde...-bromeó Mako y su compañero se le quedó viendo- también a ti te tocó verdad? -el maestro agua asintió y los dos cogieron su maleta y salieron a prisa para alcanzar al muchacho en el gimnasio

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bolin llegó al estadio se dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio, pero le pareció escuchar voces más adelante, por lo que se apresuró. Mirando su reloj vio que eran casi las siete, seguramente esos lobos habían llegado antes, echó un suspiro y apuró el paso. No se equivocaba, en el gimnasio ya se encontraba Tahno con ese otro chico, habían asentado ya sus maletas por lo que cuando vieron al solitario hurón el maestro agua esbozó una sonrisa

-lo lamento chico, pero el primer turno es nuestro –dijo, aunque no en un tono agresivo, más bien sonaba muy calmado

-revisa el horario Tahno, hoy nos toca primero! –protestó Bolin frunciendo el ceño, el otro solo encogió los hombros

-sí... pero si ustedes no llegaban antes de las seis treinta el horario quedaba abierto –dijo todavía calmado, -como ves no estamos haciendo nada malo...

Bolin estaba a punto de protestar cuando una joven morena entró por la otra puerta con su uniforme ya puesto e intervino en la pequeña discusión, sin embargo el maestro tierra no esperaba encontrarse con esa desagradable sorpresa

-que pasa aquí? –Korra le miraba con las manos en la cintura. Bolin parpadeó un par de veces, qué hacía ella ahí, y con el uniforme de los lobos?... podría ser que ella... no, claro que no, era un mal chiste...

-Ko...Korra?...-Bolin le miró interrogante- qué haces tú aquí...y vestida así? –la morena se rascó la cabellera

-ah, pues... entrenando... verás, es que... jugaré con los lobos el siguiente partido...

-QUE TÚ QUÉ...?! –exclamó el joven casi histérico- Pe, Pero acaso es un chiste? Son los Lobos Korra! Ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó?

-Bo tranquilo...-ella intentó calmar al muchacho pero este se hizo para atrás

- qué pasa contigo! Creí que éramos amigos Korra! –protestó exasperado el chico mirando con enojo a su amiga

-oye cálmate...

-cómo quieres que me calme?... ya te olvidaste de lo que nos hicieron estos?! –ella rodó los ojos y trató de mantener su poca paciencia, no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero Bolin parecía sentirse traicionado

-mira Bolin... eso fue hace años –empezó ella lo más calmada que pudo pero su amigo simplemente parecía no escucharle y seguía recriminando su falta de lealtad para con el equipo. Mako y Unagi venían llegando cuando escucharon los gritos de Bolin y se apresuraron al gimnasio, Tahno los vio llegar y suspiró

-lo que faltaba...más problemas...

-Hey Bro...-Mako llegó hasta su hermano y lo sostuvo del hombro- tranquilo, que es lo que sucede? Por qué gritas así?

-¿quieres saber por qué?... resulta que nuestra querida amiga Korra jugará para los lobos! –espetó con enojo

-qué? –Mako se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido- pero que rayos te sucede? A caso te volviste loca? Por qué cuernos te uniste a los lobos Korra?...

El maestro fuego le miró muy enojado al igual que su hermano, con los ojos aguzados como si esperara, no, como si exigiera una respuesta, Korra se le plantó altiva, cierto que debió haber hablado con ellos pero en tan poco tiempo y con todo lo que pasó no pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, el pro-bending era un deporte libre, y ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de volver a jugar y con el equipo que le diera la gana y sin tener que dar explicaciones...

-pues sí, voy a jugar con los Lobos la final del torneo...-dijo muy seria la muchacha y los dos cayeron en cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna equivocación- y eso no significa que yo les haya traicionado muchachos, piensen, piensa tú Mako... cuando me fui tuve que dejar el pro, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda volver a jugar, era parte de mi vida...

-pero ni siquiera dijiste nada!-el maestro fuego la encaró furioso, sintió de nuevo esa sensación correrle por dentro, cada vez que se enojaba venía como una ola de fuego quemando todo en su interior, especialmente si esa mujer tenía que ver con ello

-eso fue apenas hace una semana! Pensaba hablar con ustedes la tarde que TÚ te peleaste con mi novio! –respondió ella de igual manera. Tahno meneó la cabeza, siempre que se veían acababa igual

-es mentira! Solo lo haces para molestarme! Solo quieres desquitarte de todo conmigo! –reclamó el joven maestro, ella bufó como protesta

-no te des tanta importancia Mako! No necesito hacer cosas como esta y menos por venganza... como se nota que ni siquiera me conoces bien...-dijo bastante ofendida de que él pensara así

-es suficiente! –intervino Tahno por fin mirando al capitán de los hurones, no iba a permitir que siguiera hostigando a Korra- lo que ella dice es verdad... esa tarde fue su primer día en mi equipo, y ella solo me ayudó para que los lobos pudieran jugar el partido final Mako... Max se lesionó un partido antes y me faltaba un hombre...

-y ella muy amablemente se ofreció a suplirlo no es así? –atajó con sarcasmo el muchacho mirando a ambos

-pues sí... pero Korra tiene tanto derecho como todos de jugar, y en el equipo que quiera... o qué? Acaso tú no la reemplazaste en cuanto se fue?... y ella no te reprochó nada o sí? Los hurones tenían que avanzar, es lo mismo con ella...

Tanto Mako como Bolin lo pensaron por unos instantes, si meditaban bien en parte Tahno tenía razón, ellos necesitaban un reemplazo para Korra porque no podían seguir en el juego con un hombre menos, entonces comenzaron a buscar, y cuando ya creían que no encontrarían a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como del cielo les cayó Unagi, un muchachito que Mako conoció trabajando en las calles, igual que ellos, sin duda un talentoso maestro agua, al que las calles habían educado muy bien en el arte de pelear. pese a ser unos años más joven que ellos encajó de inmediato y pronto se convirtió un miembro más de los hurones de fuego, llenando así el vacío que dejó la joven avatar al marcharse. Así los hurones siguieron en la liga. Y al igual que ellos Korra también tenía derecho de seguir jugando si ella quería. No podían exigirle que volviera al equipo porque ya estaban completos, y como jugadores ellos sabían que tener una oportunidad en el Pro-bending era difícil...

Tahno caminó hacia su maleta deportiva la levantó y se la echó al hombro. Con la otra mano levantó la de Korra y Kirk pareció entender el asunto por lo que fue de inmediato a buscar la suya, Mako enarcó la ceja, que estaba pasando aquí?

-quédense con el turno hurones –dijo Tahno pasando de largo junto a Mako rumbo a la salida- a nosotros ni falta nos hace, estamos más que listos para el juego...

-cobarde...-siseó Bolin en voz baja, pero el maestro agua alcanzó a oírle, se paró un momento pero no volteó a mirar siquiera

-no malinterpretes zoquete, no estoy huyendo... solo no voy a hacer pasar un mal rato a Korra...hasta mañana...-echó una risita y salió seguido de Kirk, Korra volteó a mirar a los muchachos con expresión triste y luego alcanzó a su capitán

Unagi se quedó mirando a ambos chicos con cara de confusión total, era de esperarse pues él no sabía nada o casi nada de lo que pasó tiempo atrás, solo que habían tenido una especie de riña personal con los lobos desde que entró al equipo. Por eso tampoco entendía nada del porqué se enojaron tanto cuando la chica avatar dijo que jugaría con los Lobos, desde su punto de vista no era algo tan malo, era solo un juego... claro que se pondría más difícil, pero qué merito tenía una victoria si no se lucha?

Decidieron que ya que tenían el gimnasio libre entrenarían, sino para qué fueron. Y hubo que decirlo, fue una sesión brutal! Especialmente Mako, que parecía mucho más enojado que el propio Bolin. Se le había metido en la cabeza esa absurda idea de que ella lo hacía para desquitarse, y estaba sacando toda su frustración concentrándola en los otros dos pobres que estaban más ocupados tratando de esquivarlo que practicando esos movimientos de coordinación que habían diseñado.

-hey! Capitán...! –jadeó el pobre Unagi tirado en el piso- ya... por favor, nosotros no somos el enemigo...!

Mako se detuvo y se dejó caer en el suelo cansadamente, llevaban más de dos horas ahí con eso, Bolin sentía que le dolía todo, en realidad más parecía una cámara de gladiadores que otra cosa, el maestro fuego cogió una toalla de su mochila y la pasó por su rostro para secarse el sudor, tal vez si se había pasado un poco, pero no había sido su culpa, estaba esa cosa molesta que desde la noche anterior no se había logrado sacar de encima, era como si eso que traía dentro lo volviera más agresivo, como si su propio fuego control se reusara a moverse a su voluntad, como si estuviera vivo e hiciera caso omiso de sus ordenes...

-será mejor dejarlo así muchachos...-dijo preocupadamente

-alabado sea! –exclamó el maestro agua con una sonrisa de alivio

-qué pasa Mako?- Bolin vio muy pensativo a su hermano mientras se miraba las palmas de las manos como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-nada Bo...

Luego de aquello se dividieron, cada quién para hacer sus cosas el resto del día. Bolin fue a visitar a Jinora, Unagi decidió regresar al departamento y dormir el resto del día y Mako fue a caminar para tratar de despejar su mente, en realidad no sabía lo que pasaba con él, con Korra y ese repentino problema rondando en su cabeza el pobre muchacho no conseguía paz, y creyó que eso influiría mucho en el partido de mañana. No podía darse el lujo de fallar, qué iba a hacer?...

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la plaza principal. Ahí en aquel edificio se encontró con Lord Zuko la noche anterior, tal vez el podía decirle qué era lo que pasaba con su fuego control... si lo encontraba claro. Entró buscando al anciano pero no dio con él, y los miembros del consejo estaban en una importante reunión de última hora, discutiendo sabe dios qué cosa, cuando ya se daba por vencido a la salida se topó con Katara, que iba muy pensativa y con una cara bastante seria, Mako estaba tan distraído que no vio cuando chocó con la maestra, y apenas alcanzó a sostenerla para no tirarla al suelo

-oh, cómo lo siento maestra katara! Perdóneme es que yo... um...

-tranquilo hijo, fue un accidente, además hace tiempo que no estaba cerca de un chico tan lindo –la anciana maestra rió divertida y eso le sacó una sonrisa al joven- que sucede? Te ves preocupado...

-esto... sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Lord Zuko?...

Katara le indicó que él estaba instalado en una residencia cerca del gran hotel Albiore, donde su nieto y los demás soldados se estaban hospedando. Entonces se dirigió hacia allá, no tardó en encontrar el lugar, era una casa bastante grande y de aspecto antiguo, con un bonito y amplio jardín, pero había mucha guardia. Decidió saltarse la vigilancia y entrar por atrás, no le costó trabajo hacerlo le había servido de algo trabajar en las triadas cuando más joven. Se sorprendió al encontrar un jardín mucho más amplio que el de la entrada, había fuentes y un estanque, y junto al estanque un hombre de túnica roja y cabellos plateados daba de comer a los patos tortuga, a su lado una mesita pequeña con una humeante taza de té estaba servida. Zuko se volvió al sentir acercarse a alguien y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio que se trataba de aquel joven

-veo que eres un chico hábil, los guardias no fueron problema –inquirió con cierto tono de gracia- qué te trae por aquí joven maestro?

-necesito preguntarle algo señor...- Mako le miró serio –qué pasa con mi fuego control... ¿por qué me cuesta tanto controlarlo? Es... como si tuviera voluntad propia... es peligroso, puedo herir a alguien...-Zuko suspiró meneando la cabeza, justo lo que pensó.

-lo que pasa es que se está alimentando de tu furia hijo...-explicó con tranquilidad el sabio ex gobernante- tu mente es un desastre ahora, tus emociones están fuera de sí, dejas que te dominen y eso hace que tu poder se salga de control...

Zuko le contó que a él le sucedió, pero al revés. Cuando era más joven su fuego control siempre se alimentó de toda esa rabia y frustración que tenía dentro, por eso luego de que decidió ayudar al avatar y rebelarse contra su padre al ya no tener todo ese coraje dentro perdió casi totalmente la habilidad de hacer fuego control, por lo que él y Aang fueron a ver a los guerreros del sol...

-y qué hago para que esto se detenga?...-dijo bastante mosqueado el muchacho, debía hallar una solución rápido o de lo contrario tendría problemas mañana.

-pon en orden tu mente, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen... –Zuko sonrió un poco- vaya lío en el que te ha metido esa jovencita avatar...

-pero como supo que...-sin poder evitarlo Mako se sonrojó un poco.

-mas sabe el diablo por viejo, muchacho... además... los caminos de dos personas a veces están destinados a cruzarse por una razón... si Aang no hubiese conocido a Katara probablemente yo lo hubiera atrapado y llevado con mi padre, entonces todo hubiera sido distinto... –de alguna manera eso dio a Mako un poco de esperanza

-eso espero...gracias por todo señor...-ya más tranquilo Mako se fue por donde vino, e igual que como entró sin ser notado por nadie. Zuko una vez se aseguró que su visita se hubiera marchado curvó una pequeña sonrisa y volteó hacia la casa

-ya puedes salir...

-perdona, no quería interrumpir... abuelo- Iroh salió de la casa y caminó hasta sentarse junto al anciano, este sirvió una taza de té y se la ofreció al joven general- gracias... té de jazmín?...

-se me hizo hábito...-dijo sin más. Su nieto rió un poco

-qué hacía él aquí?

-nos conocimos anoche, un chico interesante...-dijo Zuko dando un sorbo a su taza, luego permaneció pensativo unos instantes- sería un gran maestro si lograra entender qué le hace falta...

-ya veo. Aun está enamorado de ella? vaya sorpresa... –Iroh sintió un poco de pena por él, aunque recordó que Korra pasó por la misma situación, a ella le afectó de forma diferente, se cerró a los demás y se aisló del resto de la gente. –es una lástima, pero Korra va a casarse con Kai...

-será?...-Zuko dudaba mucho que eso pasara, tenía una corazonada con ese maestro fuego. –a propósito... dónde te metiste anoche pequeño granuja? Te estuve esperando hasta las cuatro de la madrugada! –riñó al joven general fingiendo estar molesto, este rió nervioso y se rascó la cabellera, la noche anterior se había embobado tanto con Asami Sato que olvidó por completo que debía llevar a su pobre abuelo a la casa para que descansara

-ah, bueno... es que... jajajaja...-el anciano arqueó una ceja y luego meneó la cabeza

-ay Iroh... si no te conociera... en mis tiempos se hablaba mas de guerra que de chicas bonitas, aunque mi tío siempre prefirió que yo hablara de chicas que de guerra... –recordó con cierta melancolía, ahora Zuko entendía mucho más a su querido tío que cuando era tan solo un muchacho terco y obstinado.

-abuelo! No hables como si yo fuera un coqueto! –dijo apenado el general y su abuelo solo echó a reír...

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo restante para la gran final pasó muy rápido, más de lo que Mako hubiera deseado pues ya se encontraba en el estadio preparándose para salir al campo de juego y todavía no había conseguido resolver del todo su problema. Por lo menos hablar con Zuko le había servido de algo, ahora ya sabía que el detonante para su fuego control eran sus emociones, si conseguía mantenerlas a raya y concentrarse únicamente en su juego todo estaría bien, pero iba a ser difícil, con la mayor causa de sus problemas emocionales en el lado contrario de la cancha (Korra) y haciendo equipo con el sujeto que mas detestaba (Tahno), después de Kai Sheng por supuesto, ¡el tipo se ganó el primer sitio a pulso!, pensó para sí el ojidorado ...

-bueno muchachos, ya casi es la hora –dijo Bolin con cierto nervio- hay que darlo todo!

-así se habla Bo! –exclamó contento Unagi frotándose las manos- esos lobos la tendrán difícil con nosotros!

Al otro lado del estadio Tahno y sus muchachos se preparaban también para salir, Max no pudo estar presente, pero afortunadamente ya existían las transmisiones por Televisión así que estaría al tanto de todo, de alguna manera el maestro agua se sentía tranquilo, pese a que no sería un encuentro fácil tenía la sensación de que victoria o derrota, cualquiera que tocara esa noche él ya había ganado algo...

Korra desde donde estaba parada podía ver el campo de juego y escuchar a toda la multitud haciendo escándalo y pidiendo que empezara ya el juego, los boletos se habían agotado hace semanas y fue tanta la demanda de la gente que incluso se pusieron proyectores en el estacionamiento y en la plaza principal, ¡sería el evento del año! Y ella no podía esperar para salir a jugar, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y la verdad estaba decidida a darlo todo, los hurones ya habían sido campeones los dos años pasados, pero ella nunca había ganado un campeonato, se fue mucho antes que ellos lo lograran. Quería saber qué se sentía, seguramente era grandioso, y aunque Tahno le dijo que uno llegaba a acostumbrarse, ella quería experimentarlo por cuenta propia

En las gradas tanto Tenzin como su familia y los padres de Korra esperaban a que el juego empezara, Zuko Iroh y el capitán Sheng habían ido también, al igual que Asami, cada quien apoyando a su favorito claro estaba. La algarabía estalló cuando se escuchó la voz del locutor anunciando a los equipos

_**-"Damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos al domo de Republic City, esta noche, noche de campeones! Tendremos la dicha de ver un duelo de titanes, y hay que decirlo, estos jóvenes pusieron en alto a nuestra ciudad al imponerse sobre los demás!**__ –exclamó el locutor con emoción evidente__**- recibamos a nuestros dos equipos, ambos representando a Republic City! Primero, tenemos a los actuales campeones, dos años al hilo y los favoritos del público... Los hurones de Fuego!**_

Jinora saltó de su asiento cuando mencionaron a los hurones, antes de salir Mako sujetó del brazo a Bolin y cuando su hermano volteó el puso en su mano la banda del capitán

-Pero... Mako...- el menor de los hermanos le miró incrédulo

-tómala Bro... es tuya ahora...te la has ganado...- el mayor sonrió y Bolin volteó instintivamente hacia Unagi, este asintió con una media sonrisa y Bolin también sonrió

-muchas gracias muchachos... gracias por confiar en mí!

Luego con Bolin a la cabeza los Hurones de fuego salieron a la cancha. Desde su asiento Jinora vio a Bolin de capitán y sonrió con felicidad, el joven le hizo una seña con la mano que ella correspondió enseguida mientras Tenzin arqueaba molesto una ceja y Katara le daba un discreto pero duro codazo y Pema reía.

_**-"pero vaya sorpresa nos dan los hurones señores! Han cambiado de capitán! en la cabeza y como elemento roca tenemos a Bolin! Defendiendo del lado de fuego esta Mako! y por el elemento agua el novato de oro Unagi! –**__los presentó el locutor mientras todo el público aplaudía eufórico._

-Ya es hora Morena –le dijo Tahno a la joven avatar con una ligera sonrisa- estás lista niña?

-más que nunca! –exclamó con una confiada risita la muchacha al tiempo que tronaba los nudillos, los otros dos se mostraron contentos

-eso es Korra! Eres todo un lobo ahora! –le dijo Kirk, entonces el anunciador por fin los presentó.

_**-"y ahora... presentando a los retadores, quedaron segundos el año pasado pero no por eso son menos rudos, los chicos malos del Pro bending ¡los Lobos Murciélago!**__ -Tahno hizo una seña con la cabeza y los tres salieron al campo altivos, orgullosos, como una jauría de lobos listos para el ataque__**- a la cabeza y como elemento agua el lobo mayor Tahno! Como elemento roca tenemos a Kirk! y dominando las llamas, el As bajo la manga la hermosa Korra!**_

La orgullosa jauría levantó las manos saludando de vuelta a la multitud que les aclamaba y más de uno aplaudía el esperado regreso de la joven avatar al campo de juego. Kai desde su lugar sonreía orgulloso mientras Iroh y Zuko le miraban divertidamente, Korra volteó a las gradas y desde lejos pudo ver a sus papás, que por primera vez la verían jugar, más atrás en la otra fila se encontraban el general y su novio, sonrió un poco, tenía motivos de sobra para ir por todo...

Ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba el primer asalto

_**-"Y arrancamos con el primer round de la noche! Los hurones hacen el primer movimiento, Bolin lana un ataque poderoso pero Kirk bloquea al instante, mientras Mako hace de refuerzo! Qué manera de empezar, Korra salta sobre los hombros de su compañero y contraataca la ráfaga de Mako con un poderosa llama que hace retroceder al ex capitán! vaya chica!**_

-qué Rayos! –exclamó Mako pisando la línea, lo había hecho retroceder un lugar así de rápido?

Unagi iba contra Tahno, pero la experiencia del otro se hacía evidente, Bolin logró bloquear otro golpe antes que el lobo mayor hiciera retroceder al novato, era una guerra total, Kirk retrocedió dos espacios luego de que Mako lanzara un poderoso puño de fuego contra él y Tahno tuvo que hacer milagros con el equilibrio para evitar que el novato le lanzara hasta el agua, pero quedó en la tercera línea

_**-"qué impresionante! Ahora los hurones van en marcha tienen a Tahno contra el agua en la tercera, Kirk está en segunda y solo Korra permanece en primera línea!"– **__gritó el locutor colgado de su micrófono_

Bolin vio una oportunidad cuando Korra bajó la guardia para atacar a Unagi y entonces disparó un golpe fulminante que la envió directo hasta tercera línea y la dejó en el suelo, la muchacha se levantó y como ya no había gente en primera línea los hurones pudieron avanzar sobre territorio Lobo

-Korra! –Kai le miraba preocupado, era lo que temía del juego no le gustaba ver que la lastimaran, cuando la vio levantarse le volvió el alma al cuerpo

-Kirk! –el muchacho volteó a ver a su capitán y este hizo una seña con el pulgar abajo, el otro asintió, la morena igual y Kirk comenzó a disparar medallones de roca contra Unagi, Mako y Bolin se dieron cuenta que él y Korra atacaban a su novato y el maestro fuego fue en su ayuda

_**-"esto es una guerra damas y caballeros los Lobos atacan sin piedad al menor de los hurones que carnicería, ahí va Mako al rescate, Bolin trata de... oh no! De dónde ha salido Tahno! Un látigo de agua perfecto y adiós Bolin! El capitán de los hurones fue a darse una ducha!"**_

-Bo! –exclamó Unagi viendo que la estrategia de los lobos les dejaba con uno menos, le habían usado de señuelo para llamar la atención y dio resultado ahora ellos estaban en desventaja

-no Bolin! –gritó Jinora viendo que el joven caía al agua, desesperada esperó hasta que lo vio asomarse a la superficie y suspiró con cierto alivio, Katara le tocó el hombro y ella sonrió un poco sonrojada, a su abuelita nada se le escapaba!

-que sucios! –Gruñó Mako atacando sin piedad a Tahno que se encontraba al borde del campo, Korra intervino bloqueando el fuego control y logró que su capitán se mantuviera, sin embargo no vio venir el látigo de Unagi que la dejó a ella en la línea

**-**_**"pero que es esto! Unagi envía a Korra hasta el fondo!... No! La chica sigue en la arena!... vaya que ahora es toda una Loba señores!"-**_con los pies colgando sobre el agua solo una mano mantenía a la joven avatar en el juego, se había aferrado al borde, Tahno no podía ayudarla estaba ocupado bloqueando al novato que hoy luchaba como un experto, Kirk enfrentaba a Mako, los hurones podían ser solo dos pero parecían veinte.

Pronto Kirk cedió contra Mako, que con su fuerza actual no tuvo problemas en derribar al poderoso maestro tierra y enviarlo al agua, ahora estaba Tahno contra el mundo, Korra vio que el chico se había puesto como escudo y no podía dejarlo pelear solo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y logró subir la otra mano entonces pudo apoyarse, luego se impulsó dando un giro con el que quedó delante de Tahno y con un par de ráfagas mandó tanto a Mako como a Unagi una línea más atrás

_**-"que acrobacia! El avatar vuelve al campo y de paso le da una salvada a Tahno**__!"-_El anunciador miraba el reloj al borde de su asiento, faltaban menos de dos minutos y la pelea no parecía tener un ganador, el primer asalto estaba muy reñido, Mako dio un golpe más y mientras Unagi distraía a Korra aprovechó para enviar a Tahno al agua.

El locutor contaba los segundos para que acabara el round, Korra se defendía en la última línea, eran dos contra una, la morena dio un giro hacia un lado y logró derribar a Unagi, pero al caer este Mako saltó encima imitando el primer movimiento que hizo ella al principio y por sobre los hombros del novato de Oro lanzó una última ráfaga que dejó por fin al avatar en el agua diez segundos antes de que sonara la campana

**-**_**"y se acabó! El primer round es para los Hurones!" –**__gritó el Locutor saltando de su silla mientras la gente aplaudía__**-"vaya pelea! Es apenas el primer asalto y solo queda Mako sobre a arena! Este partido va a ser épico damas y caballeros, el que sea cardíaco será mejor que salga del estadioooooo!"**_

Se preparaban para el segundo round y los Hurones ya habían ganado confianza, Mako había estado fantástico según Bolin, pero él sabía que tenía que controlarse, un paso en falso y podía salir lastimado alguien.

Al otro lado los Lobos se reagrupaban para atacar Tahno se acercó a Korra y le dio una palmada en el hombro

-qué manera de aguantar niña... –ella le sonrió- muy bien, vamos por el siguiente round!... esos hurones no sabrán qué les pegó!

Pronto albos equipos estaban de nuevo sobre la arena y solo esperaban atentos a que sonara la campana para el siguiente asalto... en las gradas las miradas expectantes de todos y los gritos de euforia total llenaban el estadio en un ambiente inmejorable, Jinora con las manos juntas no dejaba de rogar por que Bolin no saliera lastimado, Kai miraba orgulloso el lado fiero y competitivo de su adorada princesa y Asami se divertía de lo lindo al lado del general Iroh, que estaba más interesado en la preciosa ojiverde que en el partido...

Entonces la campana anunció el segundo Round...

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿quién ganará... serán los Lobos o los Hurones?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

NO ME MATEN! XD pero se los dejo hasta aquí por ahora, sino el capi sería hiper mega largo! Ahora bien mis chicas, quien gana? Hagan sus apuestas muahahaha... ah! Y qué pasará con Mako y su fuego control? ... bueno mi gente, hasta la próxima!

( no olviden comentar, que tal va la narrativa del partido? Que le falta? Díganme para mejorarla en el siguiente!)


	13. Chapter 13

Al fin volví! Bueno primero que nada una super disculpa, me atrasé un poco esta vez, primero porque estuve hasta las narices de trabajo, no tengo perdón lo sé pero aun así se los pido jeje no volverá a pasar

**Notas de la autora:** bueno pues... resulta que estuve ajustando los últimos capítulos del fic, así es mi gente, estamos muy cerca del final, y la verdad estaba revisando que todo cuadrara bien, no quiero dejar nada suelto. y aprovecho esto para ofrecerles una disculpa, porque la verdad en que iba checando me di cuenta de un error mío en cuanto al juego de Pro-bending, y es que cuando los tres jugadores caen al agua en el mismo round antes que suene la campana es un knock out y victoria absoluta... sin embargo yo lo manejé diferente, el que ganaba el round era el primer equipo que dejara fuera del campo al equipo contrario antes que suene el final del round... Me di cuenta cuando escribía este capítulo, y dado que en el primero y en los anteriores lo manejé así decidí no alterarlo para que la historia siguiera como la escribí originalmente... de todos modos lo siento, un error mío, creo que no se notó mucho porque nadie me lo mencionó, sin embargo yo lo hago notar para que no quede al aire si alguien se da cuenta y pregunta ¿qué pasó aquí?...

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, a los nuevos bienvenidos y ojalá los lea de nuevo en lo que quede de la historia, y a los que me siguen desde que empecé mil gracias por todo y por estar cada capi, a mis amigas Wanda, Cami, Kokoro Kokuo, DanaGreen7, ValSmile, y Dany, especialmente, chicas son lo máximo gracias por su apoyo.**

Bueno, hoy si no les contesto los review, lo dejo para el próximo porque son las 3 de la mañana y me muero de sueño XD pero no quería dejar pasar un día mas sin subirlo... ahora si Let´s Read!

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda...**

**Capitulo XIII.- Victoria Agridulce**

Entonces la campana anunció el segundo Round...

_**-"y coooomenzamos con el segundo Round damas y caballeros! los hurones inician atacando, Bolin lanza un par de medallones hacia el capitán de los lobos, Tahno esquiva con agilidad y contraataca, Unagi intercepta el látigo de agua y lo manda en contra del lobo mayor, Kirk defiende, este chico es una fortaleza!... pero qué pasa? Tanto Mako como Korra están sin hacer movimientos!...**_

El locutor miraba confuso la escena, mientras el resto del equipo se daba con todo ambos maestros fuego permanecían ajenos a todo eso, simplemente se sostenían la mirada, como si su duelo fuera muy aparte, como si con solo mirarse ya estuvieran entablando una mortífera batalla. Korra no era nada tonta, conocía muy bien el nivel de Mako, y hace unos minutos pudo ver de lo que era capaz, imitó a la perfección el movimiento que Tahno le enseñó, sin siquiera haberlo practicado, y no solo eso, la derrotó con ese mismo, entonces qué le ocurría?... por qué se estaba conteniendo?...

Mako por otro lado pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado ella, si bien en la mañana tanto él como Bolin se habían enfadado con la morena por jugar para los lobos, ahora entendía muy bien el motivo, bastaba solo verla jugar para comprenderlo, el Pro-bending era algo importante para ella, igual que para su hermano y él. Cuando se fue Korra dejó todo lo que tenía ahí en Republic city, y en parte el fue la causa indirecta de ese repentino viaje, era normal que la joven quisiera retomar su camino. Y si lo pensaba bien, probablemente él hubiera hecho lo mismo...

Bolin giró la vista mientras esquivaba un violento ataque de Kirk, a su hermano le habían salido raíces o qué? porqué estaba solamente ahí parado mirando a Korra como tonto? Cielos entendía sus motivos pero no podía alelarse después del partido?

-Hey Bro! Vuelve al juego! –protestó el muchacho devolviendo un golpe, Tahno estaba a punto de bloquear un ataque dirigido hacia la joven avatar por parte de Unagi cuando la vio echar un brinco hacia atrás y ponerse a la defensiva

-Rayos Korra! Despierta! – protestó el capitán de los lobos- qué te sucede linda? Van a acabar con nosotros!

-lo lamento... –"qué pasa contigo Mako?"-...el maestro fuego también reaccionó y esquivó un par de golpes más

_**-"el partido está bastante parejo, ahora no vemos dominar a ninguno, Kirk ataca por enfrente, Unagi esquiva! Y ahí va Tahno con n látigo de agua contra el novato de oro, Mako intercepta con una brutal ráfaga de fuego, qué llamarada señores! Tahno esquivó el ataque pero se vio obligado a retroceder un espacio!...**__-el locutor se emocionaba con las jugadas y arriba la gente gritaba apoyando a sus equipos_

-Maldicion!...-Rabió Tahno bloqueando un ataque de Bolin

Korra y Kirk entraron a defender, ahora su capitán estaba un espacio atrás de ellos por lo que se vieron obligados a aplicar la evasiva. Mako por su parte trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía pero cada vez sus ataques eran más intensos, tanto que en uno tuvo que desviarlo porque estuvo a punto de lastimar a su hermano

_**-" y las cosas suben de intensidad en el ring señores! Vean a Mako, es casi una antorcha humana, Bolin por poquito era convertido en asado! Ahí va Tahno con otra maniobra bien planeada! Esquiva a Bolin y luego lanza un par de latigazos contra Unagi, Ah! En el blanco, el novato de oro toca la línea!... pero los lobos tendrán que hacer algo mejor si quieren permanecer en el partido! Si los hurones ganan este asalto se acabó el juego!**_

-es verdad! –exclamó Korra y eso le ayudó a avisparse un poco

estaba preocupada por Mako, no parecía ser el mismo, pero se recordó que ahora estaba en el campo de juego y que le había prometido a Max dar lo mejor de ella, por él y por el equipo también, saltó para esquivar dos medallones de roca de Bolin y luego de caer hábilmente en el suelo disparó dos grandes ráfagas contra el maestro tierra que lo hicieron retroceder hasta la tercera línea, Mako estaba en primera y Unagi en segunda, ahora ellos tenían la ventaja

-Rayos! –protestó Bolin poniéndose en pie y mirando bastante enojado a Korra- vas en serio verdad?...

-perdona Bo! –ella le sonrió con calidez- pero sería un insulto ser suave contigo amigo, tú mereces un encuentro digno de ti!

El maestro tierra esbozó una sonrisa, Korra le tomaba muy en serio. De alguna manera el hecho de significar un buen rival para ella, que era el avatar, le hizo sentir muy bien. Estaba un poco nervioso era su primer partido como capitán, había trabajado mucho para llevar al equipo hasta donde estaba y realmente puso todo de sí en ese torneo, por eso cuando supo que Korra jugaría para los lobos se sintió acorralado. ¿cómo iban a vencerlos? Si pasar a Tahno era un verdadero problema lidiar con él y Korra sería un total calvario! Ahora que sabía que ella lo veía como su rival y su igual la confianza que esa mañana había perdido regresó a él

-supongo que sí...-el muchacho envió un par de ataques a la joven – entonces haré lo mismo, no seré bueno contigo solo porque somos amigos!

_**-" ahí vemos al capitán de los hurones ir con todo! Bolin está decidido a ganar este partido! Korra esquiva y devuelve el ataque, ahora parece tener un duelo personal con el maestro tierra, otro ataque de Bolin y la chica tiene que retroceder! mientras Mako va contra Tahno y Unagi se defiende de Kirk, vamos reñidos y faltan solo cinco minutos para que termine esto!" –**__gritó el locutor al borde de su silla, por donde mirara no había tregua ninguno de los equipos parecía ceder terreno y los ataques eran cada vez mas fuertes! _

Tahno comenzó otro ataque directo contra Unagi, ambos elementos agua estaban muy parejos pero la experiencia del primero estaba pudiendo contra el segundo, intervino Bolin de nuevo y Mako estaba solo contra Korra, el muchacho envió una poderosa llamarada que la joven avatar dominó y envió de regreso haciendo que el ojidorado acompañara a Unagi en la segunda línea

-_**"AAAAH! Que gran movimiento de Korra! Ha devuelto por completo el brutal ataque de Mako y el ex capitán ahora tiene que retroceder a la segunda! Ya no hay gente adelante y los lobos avanzan sobre el terreno hurón! Es como una repetición del round anterior!, los Lobos van con todo señores! Que despliegue de energía! **_

Decididamente la manada aplicó un plan de contraataque directo, Korra y Kirk se cruzaron y cada uno fue contra su elemento, pero Unagi intervino bloqueando a Bolin y cayó al agua en su lugar, Tahno ladeó una sonrisa, tal y como lo esperaba ahora ellos estaban completos contra dos hurones medio aturdidos y con menos de tres minutos en el reloj era una oportunidad de oro

-hey niña! ahora! – gritó Tahno viendo el camino libre, como ambos estaban en la misma línea haciendo una buena mancuerna primero el agua y después el fuego fue suficiente para que Mako no pudiera con los dos y cayera al agua

-oh no... Bolin está solo! –exclamó Jinora con las manitas juntas cuando vio caer al maestro fuego a la piscina, esto iba a ser duro de pasar, Katara rió bajito y solo volteó a ver lacara de su nieta mayor, la jovencita tenía la mirada fija en el campo y los labios apretados, Tenzin no se veía muy contento, su pequeña hija mostraba demasiado interés en el chiquillo ese, no era que no le gustara Bolin, era un buen muchacho solo creía que era una gran diferencia de edades. Y por lo que empezaba a notar, Jinora le miraba de una forma especial, y no como se mira a un hermano precisamente...

-_**un gran ataque por parte de la jauría deja a Mako en el agua! Ahora está Bolin solo contra los tres! parece que este round es de los lobos, Kirk ataca Tahno también, el capitán de los hurones se defiende como puede ¿de qué está hecho este chico damas y caballeros? Pero que vemos! Bolin hace un buen movimiento y devuelve un golpe de Kirk! este lo bloquea y desvía!... y golpea a Korra! Y el avatar va directo al agua!**_

-Korra! –Kai se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestidor, a pesar de que Iroh hizo un intento de detenerlo le ignoró olímpicamente, Asami parpadeó un par de veces mirando extrañada al joven capitán, a decir verdad ella todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, ni de hablar con él o con Korra, pero a simple vista parecía un joven apuesto y que estaba muy enamorado de la morena... tanto o más que Mako...

_**-**_se ve que la quiere mucho...-musitó mas para sí que nada, pero Iroh alcanzó a oírla bien

_**-**_el la dora...-dijo como respuesta y posó la mirada en la ojiverde- sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella...

_-Ya veo._..-Asami sonrió con un poco de tristeza- ella tiene mucha suerte, alguien que te ame así debe ser... maravilloso...

Al oírla hablar de esa manera el general pareció comprender el porqué dijo lo que dijo, después de todo ella acababa de romper su compromiso. Y entonces una duda le asaltó, en realidad no tenía idea de porqué de repente Asami Sato comenzaba a interesarle tanto, pero ahora quería saber qué fue lo que orilló a la joven muchacha a romper con ese matrimonio.

-Señorita Sato...-dijo sin mirarle, ella si volteó a verlo, y sonrió levemente contestando con un "¿sí?", entonces el volteó y fijó los ojos en la muchacha, Asami sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco...-aceptaría ir a tomar algo conmigo después del partido?

-esto... si, claro general, con gusto...

-Iroh...-musitó él y sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente- llámeme Iroh...

Asami amplió su sonrisa y el mostró una más pequeña. Zuko miró de reojo y pareció sonreír también. Luego de que su nieto le dijera tiempo atrás que sentía algo por esa niña avatar no le supo de otra jovencita que le interesara, y la verdad ya era tiempo...

Al mismo tiempo en la arena Bolin se debatía entre Tahno y Kirk, sin querer los Lobos le habían ayudado bastante, aunque se encontraba ligeramente preocupado por la morena, mas cuando la vio en el elevador subiendo a los vestidores de los lobos sonrió con cierto alivio.

-_**"esto está por terminar señores! Bolin ataca una y otra vez pero es inútil, Tahno y Kirk son fuertes! Un medallón de roca y luego un látigo de agua! El capitán de los hurones esquiva el tierra control pero Tahno lanza un segundo ataque y Se Acabó! Bolin va al agua y el segundo round es para los lobos!...**_

De inmediato sonó la campana que marcaba el final del round y los equipos fueron a alistarse para el último Round esto sería un verdadero combate pues ambos tenían intenciones de ganar. Korra se sorprendió cuando se abrió la puerta del vestidor y por ella entró Kai...

-Korra!...estás bien princesa?...-ella se sonrojó un poco con el abrazo de su novio y luego le sonrió ligeramente, el no la soltó ni un instante y posó un delicado beso en los labios de la chica, debía aceptar que mojada y con ese uniforme tan entallado enmarcando su delineada y curvilínea silueta realmente lo ponía nervioso

-si, tranquilo. No pasó nada...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y quitando unos flequillos de su rostro con cariño, entonces Tahno y Kirk entraron y el capitán de los lobos carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar

-interrumpimos algo?...-Tahno arqueó una ceja y ella echó a reír negando con la cabeza- vaya que eres problemática avatar, estuviste volando la mitad del round y la otra mitad te caes al agua... ni hablar, tendré que cuidarte yo...

-lo siento mucho Korra, no te hice daño? –preguntó Kirk bastante apenado, ella volvió a negar

-descuida no fue nada... además yo tuve la culpa, no lo vi venir...

-será mejor estar atentos este último round porque esto va a ser una guerra- puntualizó el lobo mayor trazando algunas estrategias, pero Korra se acercó a los bordes mirando en dirección hacia los vestidores de los hurones.

-"Mako... qué te está sucediendo..."

Mientras tanto igualmente los hurones se preparaban para el último asalto, estaban uno a uno y esto podía ser brutal, sin embargo Mako estaba más preocupado por otras cosas. Hasta ahora se había mantenido a raya, lo más que había podido claro estaba, pero estuvo a punto de cocinar a su hermano y si no tenía cuidado sí habrían heridos. Solo debía recordar lo que dijo lord Zuko, el detonante de su fuego control eran sus propias emociones.

Ahora estaba teniendo un desequilibrio en sí mismo, su personalidad pasiva y sensata estaba alterada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, de ahí que su fuego control fuese más agresivo y fiero de lo normal, después de todo y según el propio Zuko, el fuego se alimentaba de las emociones y como ahora Mako tenía sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo canalizar su propio poder estaba al aire...

"solo necesito aguantar un poco más..."

-Mako! hey Ya es hora vamos! –Bolin le sonrió emocionado y el asintió forzando una sonrisa – no lo olvides bro, eres nuestro as del triunfo! Como estás hoy no podemos perder!

-S,sí... claro...

-que va mal Mako? –Unagi le miró de fijo- porqué te contienes? No eres tú...

-no quiero lastimar a nadie... y menos a ella... Unagi –el maestro agua le miró serio- prométeme que no dejarás que le haga daño a nadie...

-pero qué...? –el chico no entendía bien la petición de su ex capitán, pero al ver lo que vio reflejado en los ojos dorados de su amigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir- de... de acuerdo

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Los equipos están de nuevo en la arena y estamos por empezar el round 3... y suuuuuuena la campana! Ellos se dan con todo amigos, que grupo de jóvenes tan talentosos, Tahno comienza con un par de movimientos bien trazados que los hurones esquivan hábilmente, Bolin lanza una monumental patada que golpea de lleno a Kirk, este aguanta pero llega a la segunda! Mako ataca y defiende como todo un guerrero, pero qué clase de llamaradas estamos viendo! Los lobos terminarán achicharrados! **_

conforme iba avanzando el reloj la disputa por el último round se hacía cada vez más intensa poco a poco cada equipo iba desplegando su estrategia final , la de los hurones consistía encentrar el ataque de Mako y desarmar a los lobos, pero realmente el maestro fuego no estaba muy convencido del plan, se le ocurrió a Bolin en el último momento, simplemente no pudo decir que no, sabía cuánto significaba ese partido para su hermano menor...solo debía aguantar...

Mientras tanto Tahno se dio cuenta del plan de sus rivales y optó por uno un poco más difícil, pero no imposible: Resistencia. Tarde o temprano su eje de ataque acabaría por cansarse y entonces ellos podrían hacer su jugada, solo había un problema, no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por lo que debían tener mucho cuidado y moverse bien, era su última oportunidad... quería ganar, quería saber qué se sentía la victoria limpia porque desde lo que pasó con Amón y de que reformara el equipo con los que verdaderamente se quedaron a su lado como amigos, no había vuelto a pisar el podio, y claro, también quería ganar por ella... aunque Tahno aparentara otra cosa la morena se había vuelto importante para él... si bien no tenía oportunidad con ella y estaba consciente de eso sí podían ser grandes amigos, y tampoco esa opción le molestaba en absoluto...

_**-"la pelea está en su mejor punto damas y caballeros, hasta el réferi está sudando, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que esto está que arde!...Korra de nuevo hace gala de su habilidad y desvía un par de patadas por parte de Mako, el chico cae de rodillas y Kirk aprovecha para un ataque duro! Bolin intercepta y desvía! WOW! Acaba de salvar a su hermano de irse a nadar!"**_

-Mako! Mako estás bien?...-ahora sí el maestro tierra le miró preocupado, el se levantó y se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano esbozando una ligera sonrisa

-te debo una bro, me salvaste...-dijo apresurado y volviendo al juego, Unagi con un veloz ataque golpeó a Tahno haciendo que retrocediera hasta la tercera y casi caiga de la arena, el muchacho se sostuvo con una mano y se impulsó para arriba volviendo de nuevo al ring, el locutor casi se iba de espaldas,

-_**por mi madre! Unagi deja casi fuera a Tahno pero este regresa como el fénix y no estaba muerto andaba de parranda! El lobo mayor sigue en el campo señores! Un colosal enfrentamiento del otro lado, Bolin y Kirk están enfrascados en una lucha campal y Korra está contra Mako... pero vean eso, al avatar le está costando mucho resistir contra el joven Huron... qué manera de atacar que tiene este chico...**_

-¡Mako!... qué rayos te pasa?!...-exclamó la chica bloqueando una llamarada que casi le hace pisar la línea, el joven jadeó un poco y siguió tratando de no desconcentrarse ¿por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella su rival?... esos ojos azules... lo estaban volviendo loco... ¿cómo podía estar tranquilo si ella estaba en frente?, ¡cómo cuando toda su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y ella estaba en medio de todo!

-yo... no lo sé...-el flaqueó y el fuego fue con más fuerza de lo normal, Tahno bloqueó a distancia y apagó la llama antes que pasara algo malo, estaba pasando algo extraño con el zoquete de Mako... genial... y él en la tercera línea lejos de Korra, ¿cómo cuidaría de ella desde tan lejos?

_**-"aquí viene algo bueno, Bolin se arriesga y toma la delantera! Da un par de golpes y deja de nuevo a Tahno en el borde, Kirk intercepta y Mako refuerza a su hermano, Unagi acierta el tercero y Kirk va directo al agua! Pero ahí viene Korra! Una excelente patada con todo y contra eso el novato de oro retrocede hasta la tercera! Quedan Tahno y Korra contra los tres hurones y parece que esto los pone contra la lona!" **_

-qué hacemos?...-murmuró Korra, el chico meneó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente

-darlo todo...- la morena volteó a mirarle de la misma manera, definitivamente, Tahno había cambiado, le daba gusto, y ahora más que nunca estaba feliz de haberse cruzado de nuevo con él y de que fueran amigos- vamos nena... es hora de bailar...

Ella asintió y se alistaron para lo que podía ser el último ataque, Tahno se concentró en tratar de aguantar a Mako y dejó a Korra contra los otros dos, sin embargo el agua control del lobo no era suficiente para frenar al maestro fuego, Mako seguía avanzando y entre Bolin y Unagi dejaron a Korra en la línea junto a Tahno

_**-entre Bolin y el novato de oro han puesto a sudar a la linda Korra, ella se defiende como puede pero el capitán de los hurones le rompe la guardia y luego un buen chorro de agua por parte de Unagi la manda hasta atrás! para un final de fotografía los hurones arrinconan a la pareja de lobos en la última línea , esto está por terminar... Bolin hace el primer movimiento Korra Salta y Tahno esquiva pero va al piso..., santo cielo! Vean a Tahno!**_

Desde el suelo el maestro agua dominó un estupendo látigo que dio directo en el pie del novato, lo hizo tambalear, Unagi saltó para evitar ser atrapado y entonces como si lo estuviera esperando Tahno se levantó de prisa y con un par de patadas envió dos golpes de agua que hicieron al muchacho volar hasta la piscina

-pero como! -exclamó Bolin atónito y eso aprovechó el lobo mayor para dar una última ráfaga de agua que de lleno golpeó al maestro tierra y lo arrastró hasta la orilla cayendo también al agua

-maldición! –rabió Mako...

_**-Pe...Pero esto es inaudito! Hace diez segundos los hurones tenían el campeonato en sus manos y ahora Tahno ha cambiado los papeles! Que par de movimientos damas y caballeros! Por eso los lobos son los chicos rudos del pro-bending!... ahora Mako está solo contra dos lobos hambrientos de victoria! El reloj va por el último minuto...que alguien me traiga un poco de agua porque creo que me voy a morir aquí amigos!**_

Mako aguantaba los ataques consistentes de Tahno y cada vez sentía más presión sobre si, el maestro agua curvó una sonrisita burlona, el hurón estaba al borde del agotamiento, podía ver a Mako respirar agitadamente y secarse el sudor de la frente... Korra a penas y se había movido, la visión que tenía de Mako ahora era por demás preocupante, sintió algo oprimirle el pecho...

"Mako..."

-jugaron bien Mako... pero esta vez gano yo...-Tahno preparó el último golpe y envió una última oleada contra el muchacho, pero este saltó y desde arriba hizo un golpe cruzado y derribó a Tahno cayendo al agua, Korra solo vio pasar a su compañero y luego el estrepitoso salpicar de agua, toda la arena estaba vuelta loca, quedaban diez segundos ...9...8...

Y solo ellos dos sobre la arena...7...6...

-termina ya con esto! –gritó Mako jadeando...5...4... La morena espabiló y concentró todo en un puño enviando una brutal ráfaga contra Mako, pensó que esquivaría...3...2... inesperadamente y contra todo pronóstico Mako hizo el mismo movimiento y concentrando toda su fuerza también atacó chocando intempestivamente contra el golpe de la morena

...1... 0...

La arena estaba llena de humo y todo el estadio enmudeció... afuera toda la gente que miraba desde las pantallas también se había paralizado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, cuando por fin se disipó todo no había nadie en la plataforma...

_**-es... es... es un EMPATE! –**_gritó el locutor eufórico levantándose de su asiento, todo el estadio estalló en gritos de los fanáticos , nunca había sucedido algo así, prácticamente dejaron inútil la arena y sin embargo todavía no había un ganador, como el round fue declarado empate cada uno tenía dos puntos...

_**-en algo verdaderamente insólito en una final de campeonato se hará un desempate de uno contra uno!... el juez lanza la moneda y el turno de elegir lo ganan los Lobos!**_

Tahno tenía pensado que en una situación así la ideal era Korra, pero luego de lo que había pasado ella definitivamente no estaba en condiciones para un round más, era demasiada presión y suficiente ya había hecho la joven con ganar un punto más, por lo que tomó una decisión...

-yo voy...-era lo más lógico, él podría manejar la situación- elegimos el elemento agua!

-QUE!...- Unagi dio un respingo, acaso era una broma? –joder! porqué yo!...

-tranquilo amigo, hazlo que sabes hacer...-Bolin le palmeó el hombro, Mako asintió cansadamente y el muchacho se encogió un poco...

-pero yo... no puedo...

-oye niño...-dijo Mako con un poco de dificultad- sabes por qué te escogí para el equipo?...-el maestro agua negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su ex capitán, lo vio esbozar una amplia y confiada sonrisa- porque tienes lo que se necesita, voluntad y corazón...

Unagi vio la confianza que ambos ponían en él y sonrió un poco, el árbitro le llamaba para empezar con el desempate. Suspiró y se colocó en el centro justo frente a Tahno y la pequeña arena se elevó. Desde abajo un cansado Mako y un sonriente Bolin le miraban con orgullo, Unagi miró a su alrededor. Todo ese público gritando, la algarabía, la emoción... nada se comparaba con eso... lo que más amaba, el pro-bending, su gran pasión

Desde que era un crío había anhelado jugar un día en ese enorme estadio, y ser reconocido por la gente, pero le decían que un pobre mocoso sin nada como él jamás lo lograría, que era aspirar muy alto. Hasta que un buen día conoció a un par de hermanos que vieron en él una oportunidad para continuar, y él halló en ellos la familia que nunca tuvo, la verdad jamás se los había dicho, pero más que sus amigos los veía como sus hermanos...

-ánimo hermano! –le gritó Bolin y él volteó... si, ellos se sentían igual...

_**-"Es el momento decisivo!... y Suena la campana! Tahno empieza atacando con ferocidad! Unagi baila en el diminuto centro y regresa cada ataque que es enviado, durante todo el partido hemos visto la superioridad de Tahno! Qué hará el novato de oro para salir de ésta?"**_

-se acabó niñato, suerte para la próxima...-Tahno sonrió confiado mientras ejecutaba un poderoso cañon de agua

Jinora se cubrió los ojos, Mako volteó a otra parte, toda la arena estaba al borde de sus sillas y Bolin con la mirada fija sobre el pequeño ring no perdía de vista el último movimiento del partido, Tahno había superado cada movimiento de su contrario durante todo el partido, había sido mejor en cada round sin embargo...

_**-"esto es el final para los hurones, Tahno ataca de frente y con una increíble fuerza, Unagi está acorralado! Pero... pero qué hace este muchacho! –**_sorpresivamente el chico detuvo el latigazo de Tahno quedando al borde del pequeño círculo del campo y dio un giro de 360 grados para luego devolver el cañonazo contra el lobo mayor con el doble de potencia- _**es INCREIBLE! El novato de oro detiene el ataque de Tahno y de un giro lo regresa contra su oponente! Tahno es arrastrado inevitablemente fuera del ring!... **_

Finalmente la campana sonó por última vez anunciando el final del juego, los Hurones de Fuego habían ganado el partido. Todo el estadio explotó en gritos de algarabía, la gente de pie aplaudía y el escándalo en la plaza y el estacionamiento era tremendo...

_**-Y GANAN LOS HURONES DE FUEGO! LOS HURONES, LOS HURONES SEÑORES! CAMPEONES TRES AÑOS AL HILO! QUE IMPRESIONANTE JUGADA DEL MAESTRO AGUA, ESTE CHICO YA NO ES UN NOVATO!... pero qué partido hemos tenido la noche de hoy, ambos equipos estuvieron fabulosos...!**_

-lo...lo logré?- Unagi volteó hacia sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa y se echó sobre ellos-YAAHOOOO! LO LOGRÉ LO HICE BO! MAKO! Ganamoooooooossss!

-Ga –na-mos! Ga-na-mos! –bailoteaban el par de muchachos mientras Mako con una ligera sonrisa meneaba la cabeza

-chicos un poco de dignidad...-dijo risueño el joven maestro fuego

Tahno salía del agua hacia la plataforma de elevador cuando una mano le fue tendida para ayudarle a subir, levantó la mirada y vio a Korra con una sonrisita y a su lado Kirk con los brazos cruzados igualmente sonriendo , cogió la mano de la morena y una vez subió suspiró un poco decepcionado

-rayos... creí que lo tenía...lo siento chicos...-dijo apenado- me confié y les costé el partido...

-pero de que estás hablando? –Korra echó a reír- en mi vida me había divertido tanto! Fue estupendo!, no ganamos pero eso que mas da... después de todo fue un gran juego no?

-bien jugado capitán! –Kirk levantó el dedo pulgar y Tahno sonrió un poco... luego volteó hacia otro lado y cruzó los brazos con las mejillas ligeramente rojas

-Ya...ya basta par de tontos! Déjense de sentimentalismos! –tanto Korra como Kirk echaron a reír divertidos mientras a Tahno se le subían los colores a la cara, volteó de reojo y vio a sus dos amigos carcajeándose, sonrió levemente "así que esto es... la amistad huh?... está bien, supongo..."- Di-dije basta! Joder!...

-vamos chicos, hay algo más que debemos hacer...-la morena hio un gesto con la cabeza hacia la arena y ambos parecieron entender... arriba les entregaban el trofeo de campeonato a los hurones y Bolin orgulloso lo aceptaba, para luego ponerlo en manos de Unagi, el novato lo levantó ante los aplausos de la gente y los gritos de los fanáticos... de pronto la manada de lobos se acercó hacia los todavía campeones con Tahno al frente como siempre, Bolin al ver al chico frunció el seño y abrazó el trofeo como niño chiquito, Mako apretó el puño, y ahora qué... pero los tres se sorprendieron cuando Tahno les tendió la mano y sonrió

-bien ganado Hurones... felicidades...

Bolin arqueó las cejas sorprendido, Unagi mostró una sonrisita y Mako se encogió de hombros, el nuevo capitán de los hurones estrechó la mano del lobo mayor ante una audiencia sorprendida que veía el posible final de una rivalidad que parecía eterna...

_**-Oh... Oh dios... *snif* es tan conmovedor...!**_ –sollozó el anunciador desde su lugar y con ojos de borrego- _**en un inesperado gesto de deportivismo los lobos felicitan a los campeones! Eran dos adversarios que se odiaban a muerte señores y hoy... hoy... HOY SE DAN LA MANO COMO GRANDES COMPETIDORES! Eso es espíritu deportivo! De esto se trata el pro-bending! BUAAAAAAA *snif snif...***_

El estadio completo no cesaba de gritos y porras tanto para los lobos como para los hurones, Korra estaba con una enorme y linda sonrisa en el rostro. Si bien no habían ganado, si había tenido el mejor juego de su vida, seguro sería algo que no olvidaría nunca, además en el fondo sentía que era lo justo, ella había practicado claro, pero desde que se unió al equipo... Bolin y los muchachos llevaban meses de duro trabajo y entrenamiento, realmente merecían ese triunfo, por su parte ella había ganado algo mucho más valioso que un simple trofeo... ganó dos nuevos y grandes amigos...

Sin embargo al voltear hacia atrás la joven clavó la mirada en Mako y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver que el chico se desplomaba en el suelo...

-¿Mako?... MAKOOO!...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako levantó una mano saludando a la gente que desde las gradas había coreado su nombre, pero cada vez le era más difícil respirar... se había agotado hasta el límite hacía un instante y ahora sentía que le zumbaban los oídos, sus piernas flaquearon y solo pudo ver que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía... lo último que llegó a escuchar fue un lejano grito que lo llamaba desesperadamente...

Luego todo fue un caos. El grito de Korra alertó a los demás y de inmediato llevaron al muchacho directo a la pequeña enfermería del estadio. La gente estaba preocupada pues todos vieron lo que había pasado, desde arriba de las gradas Zuko lo vio todo... en realidad pensó que acabaría de otra manera, ese muchacho había utilizado toda su voluntad y fuerza tanto física como mental para contenerse y evitar que pasara una desgracia... era muy normal que acabara colapsando...

-santo dios! –Asami estaba muy nerviosa

-tranquila querida...-le habló el ex gobernante- te aseguro que el joven está bien...

-eso espero...-quería ir... pero sabía que seguramente habría alguien más a su lado, además no podía dejar al general, le había prometido ir con él después, Iroh suspiró un poco decepcionado y volteó a verle

-si gusta podemos dejarlo para otro día...-Asami negó con la cabeza

-descuida, está bien... Mako es fuerte...

Afuera de la enfermería tanto lobos como hurones y la familia de maestros aire esperaban a que Katara saliera del cuarto, cuando la anciana maestra abrió la puerta la primera en preguntar fue Korra

-Katara!... por favor dime que está bien! Dime que Mako está bien te lo suplico!...-la joven avatar le miró con angustia y ella suspiró un poco, luego sonrió ligeramente...

-no te angusties hija, él está bien... -Korra dio un hondo suspiro y se llevó una mano al pecho dando gracias al cielo

con la espalda apoyada contra la pared el capitán Sheng había visto la reacción de su prometida, la angustia reflejada en sus ojos y luego el alivio que expresaba su rostro cuando dijeron que él estaba bien... su corazón dio un vuelco y volteó hacia otra dirección... ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho ¿qué era? A caso miedo?... ¿a caso Korra todavía sentía algo por él?...

Katara explicó que seguramente se había sobre esforzado en ese último round y por eso estaba exhausto, y que era mejor que descansara por unos días para recuperarse... Bolin entró a verle primero pero no pudo hacer mucho, Mako aun estaba dormido. Decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar a que despertase y luego llevarle a casa, mientras tanto irían a hablar con los medios para evitar que se montara un relajo después...

Pese a que a su novio no le había parecido nada buena la idea Korra decidió quedarse con él mientras Bolin y los demás iban a encargarse de todo. la muchacha entró a la pequeña habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a Mako, que ahora parecía dormir tranquilamente. Le miró largo rato...

¿Cómo podía ser tan apuesto? Ahora, a solas con sus pensamientos mientras le observaba dormir, miles de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esos últimos días, ¿por qué justo ahora le venía a la mente ese beso en el parque? ¿por qué no podía evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta y ese molesto cosquilleo en el estómago?... tan solo con mirarle...

-si te hubiera pasado algo...-musitó acariciando ligeramente la mejilla del maestro fuego, el movió un poco la cabeza y pareció sonreír, Korra retiró la mano al instante y sintió su corazón acelerarse...-¿por qué... por qué tienes que provocarme esto que siento...?

Si le hubiera pasado algo... ¿qué habría hecho? En verdad ya no le importaba? En verdad podría soportar estar lejos de él el resto de su vida?... eran las preguntas que su cabeza le hacía una y otra vez y que ella no podía responder... lo único que sí tenía claro, era que no podía ver el mundo sin que Mako estuviera ahí...

-no vuelvas a asustarme así...-no pudo reprimirse más, despacio se acercó hasta su rostro y rozó delicadamente los labios del joven para luego besarlos con infinita ternura. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no había derecho a eso, que estaba tal vez cometiendo el mismo error que él hace cuatro años, pero no pudo contenerse... ese sería el último...

Regresó a su lugar en la pequeña silla, cogiendo la mano del muchacho se recargó un poco en el lateral de la cama, la verdad ella también se había cansado bastante en ese último round así que el sueño no tardó en ganarle también. Mako abrió ligeramente los ojos y alenfocar la vista encontró a una hermosa morena durmiendo a su lado con la mano aferrada a la suya... sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos...

"_¿aún me quieres Korra?... ¿qué significo para ti...?"_

Fue lo que pasó por su mente en aquel momento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo, estaba demasiado cansado, ya lo pensaría luego... lo que no supo, y probablemente jamás sabría era que esa noche Korra lo había besado, con el mismo amor que había guardado tantos años en el fondo de su corazón...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 13 luego de tanta espera, imagino que no todo fue como lo esperaban, pero bueno, así son las cosas, supongo que es parte de todo que el fic no sea tan predecible... bueno, créanme que este evento será el detonante para el gran final... ahora Korra está dudando de sus sentimientos ¿podrá encontrar la respuesta antes de decir acepto frente al altar?

A propósito, se me estaba olvidando, respecto al otro fic que publiqué y que estuvo como 3 días en la página, bueno, no lo he retirado, simplemente lo cambié de lugar ya que como era una historia en la que aparecían personajes de ambas series tanto de Aang como de Korra lo pasaré a Crossover, creo que es mejor, ya tendrán noticias de esa historia, pero prometo subir pronto otra que sea solo Makorra vale?

Ahora sí, me voy a dormir! Oyasumi-nasai! (buenas noches jeje XD )


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!, bueno primero que nada una disculpa, últimamente he estado tardando con las actualizaciones no me gusta eso sobre todo porque ya voy casi al final, pero bueno el motivo es porque he estado teniendo entrevistas de trabajo y la verdad si me ocupa bastante de mi tiempo que de por sí ya es muy saturado, pero necesito encontrar uno o no saldré estos meses XD otra cosa que me sucedió es que no se por qué no me había estado funcionando bien el uploader y no podía subir mi nuevo documento, no, no es broma le comenté a una amiga que también está subiendo un fic ( por cierto muy bueno del origen de los guardianes lo recomiendo mucho, se llama el destino te guiará) para ver si tenía el mismo problema pero al parecer no. Finalmente logré arreglarlo pero me costó mucho tiempo en actualizaciones.

Por lo que he visto en los comentarios muchas me hacen preguntas, así que como ya casi estamos terminando tal vez podría ir respondiendo algunas de sus dudas si no les han quedado claras, pueden preguntarme y responderé al final de cada capi vale? gracias por sus review que cada vez son más y de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza espero que no siga ocurriendo, gracias a todas por su paciencia y sus review, los tengo en cuenta a todos.

ahora si let´s read

**Donde Hubo Fuego Ceniza Queda**

**Capitulo XIV.- Las vueltas de la vida...**

Habían pasado al menos tres días desde lo ocurrido en el estadio la noche de la gran final del campeonato. Aparentemente todo había vuelto a su ritmo, salvo claro estaba la pequeña riña que Korra había tenido con su novio, pues a Kai no le hizo mucha gracia el que la morena se quedara a solas con Mako cuando se desmayó, y mucho menos que ella lo ignorase por completo cuando le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo...

Discutieron y ella le dijo un par de cosas, como que Mako seguía siendo parte importante de ella y que no quería que le pasara algo malo. Kai tuvo que conformarse con eso, Korra le dijo que todo estaba bien y así las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad" aparentemente. Aunque por supuesto nada de eso fuera cierto, pues a la joven avatar seguía dándole vueltas la cabeza y el capitán Sheng no lograba sacarse ese angustiante sentimiento del pecho.

Aquella tarde Korra se encontraba mirando el océano cerca de la orilla de la isla, veía el sol ocultarse en el agua como si se sumergiera en sus aguas tranquilas. Dejó salir un suspiro, la verdad era que se sentía muy incómoda pues le había mentido a su novio, ella dijo que no pasó nada, pero si pasó. No podía negar que había besado a Mako, al menos no a sí misma, tal vez él no lo sabía pero ella no podía sacar ese beso de su cabeza, y fue porque ella se lo había dado mientras dormía...

-dios mío, qué me está pasando...? –susurró la morena concierto remordimiento.

-ah, ahí estás! –ella volteó y vio a Jinora sonreírle cálidamente, la niña notó el semblante triste de su amiga y se sentó a su lado- pasa algo Korra?

-uh? No, nada... estoy umm... algo nerviosa, ya sabes...

-ah, tu compromiso- la maestra aire suspiró- me alegra que por fin estés bien y con alguien que te ame Korra, me da mucho gusto...

-gracias Ji...-eso realmente le hizo doler la conciencia- y... cómo vas con Bolin? los he visto muy juntitos últimamente- preguntó ahora la morena para alejarse del tema, de inmediato las mejillas de Jinora se encendieron en rojo

-con el bien... papá es el que no está muy de acuerdo, dice que soy muy joven...-ella se encogió un poco de hombros- pero no importa mucho, se que entenderá...

-seguro que sí...-Korra se levantó y le tendió la mano a su amiga- vamos? Ya es hora de cenar

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Kai había salido a dar una vuelta. Ya estaba entrada la noche pero el capitán no parecía tener intenciones de volver al hotel. No le dijo nada a Iroh para no preocuparlo, pero de verdad se sentía muy mal, tenía esa angustia en el pecho latente todavía, no podía sacarse la mirada de Korra y su gesto de infinita preocupación por ese tipo cuando se desmayó. ¿por qué? No entendía cómo si le hizo tanto daño aun podía sentir afecto por él... por un momento maldijo la hora en que le dijo que volvieran a Republic City

-yo tuve la culpa...-se murmuró a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en una banca de la plaza principal- yo le dije que ya era tiempo que regresara, si nos hubiéramos quedado...

De pronto el sitio al lado del suyo se ocupó y el capitán volteó a mirar, encontró sentado a un muchachito con los pies arriba del asiento, vestía una chaqueta que le quedaba bastante larga en color azul fuerte, unos pantalones cafés y muy gastados y un gorro del color de los pantalones, con cuidado desenvolvía un pastelillo, cuando el chico se sintió observado volteó a mirar y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que se trataba de un soldado

-qué? Otra vez?... acaso es delito hasta sentarse a cenar en la plaza?... huh? Huh?! –el chiquillo saltó del asiento y miró a Kai encarándolo con sus enormes ojos acaramelados, este se echó hacia atrás con una gotita de sudor en la sien

-Pe...Pero qué te pasa crío? –preguntó casi cayéndose de la banca

-que me pasa? Trato de cenar tranquilamente y me cae otra vez la ley, es que no se cansan de perseguirme?...-el pobre chiquillo echó un bufido y extendió las manos-bueno venga ya... arréstame...

El capitán le miró parpadeando varias veces, el otro parecía impacientarse, alzó la vista del suelo cuando escuchó al soldado reírse a carcajadas, arqueó una ceja viendo que no dejaba de reír, francamente no le encontraba la gracia al asunto a menos que tuviera cara de payaso...

-y qué es tan chistoso? –preguntó ya con una venita resaltando en la sien

-lo... lo siento...-alcanzó a murmurar Kai tratando de ya no reírse- me has causado gracia...es que verás yo no soy policía...

-ah no? Y las pintas de soldado? Que vas disfrazado tío?...

-eh? No... pero no estoy en servicio, es más , no soy de aquí.

-UUF! Qué alivio! –exclamó sentándose en la banca y suspirando- ya pensé que tenía que correr otra vez...-Kai rió un poco.

-correr? Por qué?...

-porque ellos no te dejan trabajar tranquilo, piensan que todos los que estamos en la calle somos iguales...-se encogió de hombros y dio un mordisco al pastelillo que traía. Entonces el capitán Sheng captó de qué iba todo

-de modo que tu trabajas en la calle? Estás muy chico... dónde están tus padres?

Ahora fue el chaval el que rió con ganas, Kai no parecía entender bien que era lo que le había dado gracia, el chico se tomó su tiempo en terminarse lo que tenía en la boca y con la manga de la chaqueta se limpió para luego voltear a mirar al soldado

-chico?... –dijo divertido- no claro que no, ya tengo casi dieciocho... estoy bien solo, no necesito a nadie...

-pero y tus padres? –insistió el capitán

-no tengo. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, y papá... –un incómodo silencio, el jovencito pareció entristecerse- a él lo arrestaron hace cuatro años...

-arrestado? Que hizo?

-trabajaba para Amón...-Kai arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Las vueltas de la vida...-estaba en su ejército de Chi Bolquers, le dije que era mala idea pero no escuchaba...nunca escuchaba... el no... –sin que Kai lo esperara el muchachito se levantó, mirando un par de segundos el suelo con algo que al soldado se le figuró tristeza y luego salió corriendo.

-oye!... hey niño...-volteó hacia la banca y ahí se había quedado ese pastelillo a medio comer que dejó aquel chiquillo.

Luego de aquel extraño encuentro, decidió volver a su habitación en el hotel, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, pensó un poco mosqueado. Esa criatura a la que conoció hace un rato tenía peores problemas que los suyos y parecía llevársela tranquilo, entonces él no tenía de qué quejarse, tenía casa, trabajo, una buena posición, y se casaría en poco tiempo con la mujer que amaba...

-vaya maneras de la vida de ponerte en perspectiva...-se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y entraba. Luego de un baño largo con agua tibia se metió a la cama y cayó rendido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo y brillante día para Republic City había comenzado ya, la gente se levantaba para comenzar con sus quehaceres y rutina diaria, el ir y venir de los satomoviles y las carrosas por todas partes en las calles anunciaba que el trabajo ya había comenzado. En el templo de maestros aire la familia se había ya levantado para desayunar. Los padres de Korra debían marcharse luego del baile que hubo en honor a su hija, pero con la noticia del compromiso decidieron quedarse un poco más, ya que Senna quería ayudar a la joven con los preparativos y Tonraq dijo que iba a "vigilar" muy de cerca a su futuro yerno...

De modo que esos últimos días las horas de comida se convertían en charlas largas y tendidas, con tanta gente ahí con cosas interesantes que contar la sobremesa solía durar bastante. Pema estaba muy contenta de tener otra mujer con quien charlar, se la pasaban en la cocina haciendo algún postre o bebiendo té en los jardines. Esa mañana todos ya estaban en el comedor y las damas servían el desayuno, que ahora debía ser en proporciones mucho mayores, cuando de pronto la pequeña Ikki soltó la bomba

-oye Jinora... tu y Bolin son novios no?...-la mayor de las hermanas casi se atragantaba con su bocado

-Q...que dices? – atinó a decir con las mejillas rojas y mirando de soslayo a su papá, Tenzin arqueó la ceja interesado en la respuesta, pues si bien sabía "ciertas cosas" no se había atrevido a preguntarlo de frente

-que si eres novia de Bolin...-repitió con fastidio la chiquilla

-esto... ummm...pues... S-si... S-somos Novios...

-Jinora, creo que estás muy joven para tener novio, no crees hija?...-dijo el monje tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-p-pues sí papá... Pero...

-además la diferencia de edades es mucha, francamente la idea no es de mi agrado... –soltó sin poder contenerlo. Era inútil tratándose de su hija no podía cerrar la boca

-eh... también se eso papi , pero yo...

-además todavía no completas tu entrenamiento Jinora, ni siquiera has recibido tus tatuajes...

-eso no tiene nada que ver... siempre he sido responsable padre –soltó ya bastante irritada la mayor de las maestras aire levantando un poco la voz, no quería faltar al respeto a su papá, pero no la dejaba ni siquiera terminar de hablar! Tenzin frunció el entrecejo

-no me levantes la voz señorita!- reprendió el monje enojado

-pues no me atosigues con eso padre! – Jinora se puso de pie molesta- yo siempre he sido la más sensata, responsable y tranquila papá, te he apoyado en todo con mis hermanos ¿por qué no puedes apoyarme tú a mí ahora?

-porque no es buen momento para eso hija, eres demasiado joven! Te quiero, por eso te cuido, eres mi niñita!

-pues tal vez ya no quiera ser tu niñita! –soltó la joven todos quedaron en silencio ante eso... la siempre tranquila y dulce Jinora había perdido la paciencia...-perdona madre, se me quitó el apetito...

Y luego la jovencita se retiró a prisa de la mesa tratando de no llorar. No podía dejar que su papá viera que le había dolido discutirle, tenía que ponerse fuerte, amaba a Bolin, y aunque se les opusiera toda republic city ellos estarían juntos de un modo u otro. Pema quiso decir algo pero sintió que no era un buen momento, la que no se aguantó las ganas y propinó un soberano coscorrón en la calva del señor fue su propia madre

-pero que rayos te pasa hijo mío! –protestó Katara mirándolo con esa mirada que decía "metiste las cuatro patas" –por qué has hecho llorar así a la niña?

-pero madre, es que a caso tú estás de acuerdo con eso?...-dijo sobando su pelona el monje

-escucha, a veces hay que dejar que los hijos tomen sus propias decisiones, no Jinora siempre ha demostrado ser alguien inteligente y capaz? Piensa! Tu hija no escogería un mal hombre... hay Tenzin, hasta cuando hijo...

-Pero mamá, es una niña! Ni siquiera sabe qué es el amor...-se defendió

-ja! Tonterías hijo, el amor no mide edades... yo me enamoré de tu padre cuando tenía 14, y él tenía solo 12... desde entonces estuvimos juntos siempre, ahora señor cabezota, no seas terco y deja que Jinora decida...

Tenzin se quedó pensando en ello incluso luego de que todos abandonasen la mesa después de desayunar, ciertamente su mamá tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado fácilmente su papel como padre, Jinora era la mayor de sus hijas (sin contar a Korra claro, a la que ya había adoptado como otra más de ellas) y pese a que sea una joven madura e inteligente no dejaba de ser su pequeñita ante sus ojos, también Bolin era un buen muchacho, honesto, sencillo y noble, ¿estaba bien dejarlos tranquilos?...

** .**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Korra buscaba a la niña por todas partes, la encontró en su cuarto arreglándose frente al espejo, la miró ponerse algo de brillo en los labios y soltarse el cabello, sonrió un poquito, tenía toda la pinta de chiquilla enamorada, esa que ella tuvo muchos años atrás por cierto chico de ojos dorados...

-se puede?...-preguntó la morena tocando ligeramente la puerta

-pasa Korra, ya sabía que vendrías a buscarme...-rió la chiquilla- sé lo que vas a decirme, no debí discutir con papá...

-no Ji, esta vez te apoyo...- dijo ella sentándose en la cama- a veces hay que hacerles entender que ya no somos sus pequeños, y... a dónde tan bonita? –cambió de tema radicalmente

-voy a buscar a Bolin, vienes conmigo?...

-pues...-Korra se lo pensó un poco, eso significaba que a ley tendría que encontrarse con Mako, además pensaba ir a buscar a Kai, no lo había visto desde el día anterior, pero la niña le hizo ojitos de borrego y ella no pudo negarse...- oh bueno, pero un rato vale?

-si!...

Unos instantes después ambas chicas y Naga se encaminaban a la ciudad a buscar al maestro tierra. Supieron que estaba en el estadio, seguramente entrenando con Unagi, así que se dirigieron ahí, grande fue la sorpresa de Jinora cuando encontraron la entrada llena, pero no de los equipos que siempre estaban esperando turno en el gimnasio, sino de muchas, pero muchas chicas bonitas esperando a las afueras, de pronto la puerta del estadio se abrió y de ahí salían Bolin y Unagi , ambos dieron un respingo cuando la muchedumbre de chicas se les echaron encima, tratando de abrazarlos y pidiéndoles un autógrafo...

-pero qué?...auch!... –se quejó la maestra aire cuando la empujaron hacia atrás por las muchachas, Korra arqueó las cejas algo sorprendida

-mira nada más...-fue todo lo que dijo la morena viendo a las jovencitas pelearse por hablar con Bolin, el pobre maestro tierra estaba más espantado que nada, a diferencia de Unagi, que sonreía coqueto a cuanta chiquilla se acercaba a pedirle una firma o un beso, muchas se decepcionaban también de no ver a Mako, pero él todavía estaba descansando.

-con permiso! Si me disculpan... por fvor...! Quítense! –gritó Jinora ya perdiendo los estribos al tratar de llegar hasta su novio

-Ji! –cuando el joven la vio sonrió aliviado- gracias a dios!...-como pudo el muchacho tomó la mano de la jovencita y entre los dos lograron escaparse de esa bola de "niñas locas" como él las llamó en más de una ocasión... en cuanto a Unagi, el prefirió quedarse y "sufrir" con ellas

-que fue todo eso?...-preguntó Jinora en un sitio ya más tranquilo, Bolin se rascó la cabeza

-las fans...-fue todo lo que dijo

-como? –Korra le miró sin entender bien

-es que... como los hurones le ganaron a los lobos y todo el partido de hace unos días... como que... el equipo se hizo... um, algo popular, digo, más de lo que ya era...

-ah claro...-la morena meditó un poco- y vaya que si...

-pero que hacen esas locas persiguiéndote a ti...-protestó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido la jovencita, Bolin vio la expresión de su novia y suspiró

-es que ahora soy el capitán... normalmente acosaban a Mako...pero...ay! de veras! Tengo que llevarle el desayuno a Mako!-chilló Bolin recordando de repente-qué hora es?

-casi las diez...-dijo la joven avatar

-me va a matar! –el pobre Bolin puso cara de velorio y las dos muchachas echaron a reír a carcajadas, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea- oye Korra...-dijo canturreando y mirando a la maestra agua con cara de malicia

-qué?...

-puedes... puedes llevarle tu el desayuno a Mako? –le miró con ojos de borrego, justo igual que Jinora- ándale si?

-AAAH!? Yo?...-la chica se echó hacia atrás –no! No, no, no, no, no ... pero como es que...-pero Bolin seguía mirándole de esa forma casi suplicándole con los ojos, -me lleva, es que tu y Jinora se ponen de acuerdo o qué? tienen la misma cara cuando suplican!...bah, está bien...

-Graciaaaaaaaas! Te quiero mucho! –gritó aliviado dando una bolsa a la muchacha. Luego de un rato, la joven avatar caminaba junto a Naga rumbo al departamento de los hermanos con una bolsa con fruta, jugo y algo de pan en las manos.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras a paso lento pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido. Joder! como podía tener la voluntad tan frágil? Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Mako, y menos luego de lo que había hecho en la habitación cuando se quedaron solos, y ahora le estaba llevando el desayuno! Si, estarían solos, completamente solos, en un departamento, cerca de un sofá, o una cama, o cualquier cosa que sirviera para...

-hay por los espíritus! –chilló la morena- pero en qué estoy pensando?...

Naga a su lado hizo un gruñido como contestándole

-ay Naga, como puedo ser tan idiota?... no en serio soy una idiota!... quedarme a solas con Mako?...-ella dio un bufido y el enorme animal ladeó la cabeza rozando el brazo de la muchacha

-cómo no voy a sentirme mal... no puedo, no debo ver a Mako... Kai se enojaría muchísimo...y con toda razón, se supone que me voy a casar con mi novio, y yo pensando tonterías...te lo juro Naga, si hicieran un concurso de idiotas y fuera la única participante, lo pierdo por idiota!

Dio otro bufido y siguió caminando. Bueno tenía un plan, entraba, dejaba el desayuno y salía, así o más rápido, si no cruzaban palabra o se miraban era mucho mejor, luego iría a ver a Kai como pensaba hacerlo desde un principio y se olvidaría de que eso pasó...

Ahora a ver...si podía con eso. Llegó al departamento que compartían los hermanos y Unagi, Bolin le dio la llave y le había dicho que Mako seguía en la cama por orden médica, así que solo tenía que llevarle el desayuno al cuarto y ya... Naga se echó en la puerta a esperar a su ama mientras la joven avatar entraba...

-hola?...

No contaba con que Mako fuera un terco que no obedeciera al doctor, y mucho menos que estuviera andando por la casa con solo su bóxer negro y muy, muy ajustado... Ella le miró boquiabierta, él le miró sorprendido, ella soltó la bolsa, él se tiró atrás del sofá, ambos tenían la cara roja, una por lo que vio y el otro porque lo vieron...

-Ko...Korra! pero que cuernos haces tú en mi casa!- chilló el maestro fuego tapando sus vergüenzas con un cojín y con la cara encendida

-yo... bueno yo... solo venía... Bolin me dijo... eres un depravado! –protestó la muchacha amenazándolo con el dedo

-estoy en mi casa! –se defendió el muchacho

-y por eso andas semi desnudo? Sinvergüenza!...

-YO? Deja de mirarme y date la vuelta para que pueda pasar a cambiarme!

-ay! –en seguida la chica apenada se dio vuelta tapando los ojos para que Mako pasara al cuarto a buscar su ropa, entonces el corrió aun con el cojín en sus partes nobles y cerró de un portazo. La muchacha suspiró acalorada destapando su cara y sonrió de medio lado, joder! pero que bueno estaba el desgraciado!

Mako se ponía sus pantalones desesperado y nervioso. Qué pena! Mataría a Bolin lenta y dolorosamente en cuanto llegara, si definitivamente lo haría, una por olvidar su desayuno, y dos, por hacerle pasar el ridículo de su vida... Korra lo vio en paños menores! Qué vergüenza! Y él ni siquiera había tenido el placer de verla en bañador por lo menos...dio un respiro tratando de calmarse, cogió una playera blanca y se la tiró encima para luego salir a la sala, ahí la muchacha estaba sentada en uno de los sillones abanicándose el rostro con una mano y con las mejillas todavía rojas...

-bueno ya está...-dijo vacilando el joven

-ajá...- respondió ella sin mirarle todavía

-qué haces aquí? Cómo entraste? –preguntó

-Bolin me dio la llave, estaba con Jinora y me pidió que trajera eso...-señaló la mesa donde estaba la bolsa con la fruta y el jugo...

-ah, eso...-Mako se frotó la nuca, ¿qué más podia decirle? Era complicado solamente hablar con ella, había pasado tanto entre ellos desde que charlaron bien, tal vez la última vez que conversaron como amigos fue antes que ella se marchara, porque luego todo había sido un caos, pelea tras pelea, ahora no recordaba cómo era charlar con Korra de esa forma... esa que solo ellos tenían...

-y... cómo estás?- preguntó ahora la muchacha haciendo el intento de rescatar la conversación cuando él se quedó mudo. Ahí estaba ella otra vez tratando de arreglarlo, se preguntó mentalmente hasta cuando dejaría de hacerlo, era su oportunidad para salir y marcharse justo como lo había pensado primero pero no... otra vez se dijo a sí misma "Korra, eres una idiota"

-pues... bien...-respondió vacilante el joven- dijeron que solo fue fatiga... esto... um... te ofrezco un café? O algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-ya me iba, solo...

-te tomaste la molestia de traer esto, al menos deja que te invite algo de tomar no? –Mako mostró una media sonrisa como las que antaño le dedicaba a la morena y ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago

-e...está bien...gracias...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai se había levantado temprano, luego de un desayuno rápido se vistió y se encaminó hacia la plaza principal. Esa mañana se levantó con un sentimiento extraño en el estómago, por eso estaba ahí ahora, dando vueltas en aquella plaza mirando por todos lados y con una cajilla en las manos...

-pero en dónde se habría metido...

Estaba buscando al chiquillo de la noche anterior. Sin saber bien por qué hablar con esa criatura le había servido para tranquilizarse un poco y quería darle las gracias, recordó que ni siquiera se terminó el panecillo, y que además lo había llamado "su cena" o sea que ese pequeño renacuajo revoltoso se fue a la cama sin cenar anoche...

-otra vez por aquí soldadito? –Kai se volvió al encontrar al muchacho detrás de él mirándole con una traviesa sonrisita y con los brazos cruzados- ¿qué se te perdió ahora?

-te estaba buscando niño...-sonrió un poco

-a mí? y porqué? Qué hice? Hoy si estás de servicio? –dio un respingo

-no... te traje esto...

Kai entregó la cajita que traía y el chaval la abrió con un poco de duda, una linda sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del jovencito al encontrar dentro un pastelillo de chocolate bastante grande y decorado con merengue...el soldado sonrió sin darse cuenta

-y esto?

-anoche no terminaste el que traías...

-ah...lo notaste...

-si... además quería darte las gracias

-de qué? no recuerdo haber hecho nada por ti...-el jovencito arqueó una ceja mirando extrañado al soldado Kai rió un poco

-digamos que inconscientemente lo hiciste...

-como sea... –el chico metió un dedo en el merengue y se lo llevó a la boca degustándolo con ganas- rico! Pues... gracias

-y... tienes nombre? –preguntó Kai sentándose con él en la banca que estaba cerca

-Yuu...y el tuyo?

-mi nombre es Kai... mucho gusto crío

-no soy un crío...-protestó mientras comía su pastel, Kai se levantó un momento y luego regresó con dos bebidas, ofreció una al muchachito y él tomó la otra- gracias...

-no es nada...

-qué haces en Republic city? –preguntó de pronto muy interesado el joven- no eres de aquí, esa insignia es de las naciones aliadas...

-ah? Cómo lo sabes?...-Kai arqueó la ceja

-no soy tan tonto... bueno y qué? que hace un solado de esos por aquí?

-vine con mi novia...-se encogió de hombros- se supone que vamos a casarnos...

-se supone? –Yuu le miró curioso

-es que... no, no es nada... –el soldado ahogó un suspiro

-tienen problemas huh?...que mal, se ve que eres un buen tipo...-Kai rió con ganas

-oh vaya... pues gracias por eso...ahora dime algo tu?

-Que cosa?- Kai le miró un momento y el muchacho dejó su pastelillo para mirarle igual

-por qué te fuiste así ayer?...

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le agradó el tema, pero el tipo era una buena persona. Un poco entrometido, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, no le haría daño confiar un poco en la gente, aunque en los que había confiado antes solo le habían acarreado problemas, tenía el extraño presentimiento que este tío no era igual a ellos...

-no me gusta hablar de mi padre...-soltó al fin

-por qué?

-nunca estaba... yo no existía para él... desde que murió mamá él me dejó solo...-Yuu dejó de lado el pastel y suspiró algo triste- traté de que las cosas fueran bien, tal vez yo no soy lo que él quería... luego empezó con lo de Amón, quería que yo le ayudara, pero dije que no... Entonces dejé de verlo por completo...

-bueno, supongo que no estuvo bien dejarte solo...-Kai puso una mano en el hombro del chiquillo- y menos pedirte una cosa así, eras muy chico y no tenías ninguna obligación de hacerlo...

-mi padre entrenó a los Chi bloquers...-Kai arqueó las cejas muy sorprendido, eso no lo esperaba de ningún modo- no puedo creer que utilizara eso para hacer daño...recuerdo, que mi mamá decía que eso nunca debía utilizarse para hacer daño, que era malo...

-recuerdas a tu madre Yuu? –preguntó el capitán

-si, un poco... era pequeño cuando ella falleció, pero recuerdo algunas cosas de ella...-el chico sonrió levemente- era muy cariñosa, ella me enseñó desde chiquito...

-te enseñó?... el qué?

-a bloquear chi...dijo que mi abuela le enseñó...-se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada...

-por eso tu padre quería que trabajaras para Amón?

Yuu asintió y bebió un trago de su refresco. Kai se detuvo un poco a pensar, realmente era una historia extraña, mira que venir a enterarse de esto tanto tiempo después. Era increíble que las acciónes de Amón todavía siguieran causando daño, luego de cuatro años todavía había gente padeciendo por eso, como este chiquillo, que estaba solo en el mundo por culpa suya...

-y como se llama tu novia Kai?- preguntó para cambiar el tema el jovencito, ahora, luego de oír todo eso el soldado dudaba en responder, al final decidió decir la verdad, de todos modos no podía hacer nada ahora y a él no le gustaba andar echando mentiras

-Korra...

Yuu echó un silbido.

-anda! Como el avatar!...-Kai le miró extraño- ah... es, el avatar...

-pues... sí...-afirmó algo incómodo

-es muy bonita verdad? –el soldado se sorprendió al ver que no decía nada, creyó que su nuevo amigo reaccionaría de otro modo, tal vez molesto porque gracias a su novia y los demás encerraron a su padre hace cuatro años...

-no estás molesto?...

-por qué?...-el chiquillo meditó un poco mientras se terminaba su pastel- ah, no, mi papá se la buscó. Yo le dije que estaba mal, no tengo nada contra los maestros no se qué le habrá dicho Amón a él... además ni siquiera estoy seguro de si está encarcelado, solo lo supuse... tampoco lo busque, estoy bien sin él sabes...

-un padre es un padre Yuu...

-pero el mío nunca fue uno Kai... –el chico se levantó – me tengo que ir, el dinero no viene solo...gracias por todo soldado!

El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue. Kai se quedó sentado un rato más en la banca pensando. Había sido una mañana muy rara, pero agradable en cierto modo...ese crío era bastante simpático, pero un poco testarudo, le recordaba algo a Korra. Sonrió pensando en la morena y decidió ir a verla en la tarde, ahora tenía una junta con el resto del escuadrón. Volverían pronto a casa... eso también le tenía algo preocupado. ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Se quedaría en republic city con Korra? O a caso ella volvería con él?...

-sería bueno decirle...-pensó un poco inquieto, más que nada por la respuesta de la chica. También tenían que empezar los preparativos de la boda, eso era otra cosa que hablar con ella, decidió mejor tocar el segundo tema, era más agradable pensar en ello que en lo otro por ahora...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre tanto Korra había pasado más de dos horas hablando con Mako. creyeron que sería difícil para ellos pero la realidad era que fue todo lo contrario, hablaron de tantas cosas, de recuerdos, de momentos buenos, de memorias y anécdotas divertidas. Sin darse cuenta fueron reviviendo poco a poco todo lo bueno que habían vivido...

-y recuerdas cuando empezaste el pro?- Mako rió a carcajadas- creí que estábamos fritos esa vez

-seh... era patética –concedió la joven- pero al final salió bien, y mira que aprendí algo bueno de entrenar con Tenzin...esa vez me escapé, si te dije?

-si! –volvió a reír y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la de ella- no sabes cómo extrañaba hablar contigo Korra...

La morena sonrió un poco, aunque quisiera negarlo no podía, ella también lo había extrañado.

-también yo...-susurró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él oyera, Mako no pudo disimular su sonrisa

-oye...-se auto animó para poder seguir hablando- se, que las cosas entre tú y yo están... algo difíciles...

-muy difíciles...-añadió la morena

-pero...quiero que sepas... que lo que menos quise era lastimarte...-Korra iba a protestar pero Mako se le adelantó- ya sé que hice mal, jamás... nunca debí dejarte ir...-en ese momento el aferró su mano a la de ella- por favor Korra, te lo pido...déjame estar cerca de ti...

-qué?...-ella dio un respingo y no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le encogía

-quiero emendar el daño...

-Ma...Mako...

-por lo menos... podemos seguir siendo amigos no?

Ella suspiró. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era demasiado peligroso dejar que él estuviera cerca, no quería volver a caer, no quería creer de nuevo, no quería salir lastimada, ni lastimar a nadie, y menos a Kai... pero su corazón tomó parte antes que su cabeza y la chica no pudo evitarlo

-está bien...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unagi iba de regreso al departamento, tanta atención por parte de las señoritas ya lo había agotado, si incluso a él ... al doblar la esquina sus ojos se dieron de frente con un semblante familiar en medio de la calle que hacía equilibrio con una vara de madera mientras mucha gente a su alrededor miraba asombrada el acto circense y ponían billetes en la pequeña caja que había en el suelo. Se detuvo a mirar y cuando acabó el espectáculo y la gente volvió a lo suyo se acercó con una sonrisita a aquella persona

-hey Yuu! Cuanto tiempo!...

-Unagi?...-el muchachito se volvió hacia el maestro agua y al verle se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa. Corrió hasta el muchacho y se le arrojó a los brazos haciendo caer su gorro al suelo...y revelando una hermosa y larga cabellera negra, lacia y brillante...Unagi rió contento, luego de muchos meses volvía a encontrarse con su querida amiga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

Como verán, la historia comienza a dar su último giro, todavía hay muchas cosas por ver, de momento parece que Mako ha logrado rescatar un poco su relación con la morena, logrará colarse de nuevo en su corazón? Y qué pasará con Kai?

Respondiendo a un mega comentario que hizo una querida amiga

**Cami: **hola chica cuanto tiempo! De mi ausencia claro, pero al fin voy de regreso, te respondo rapidito, bueno de tus ideas si he usado una que otra tu puedes verlo, jajaja, respecto a Bolin y Jinora, SI tendrán su propio rollo y está a punto de empezar, Bolin podría cometer el mismo error que Mako, veremos si él si puede arreglarlo...respecto a Kai, si ya leíste este capi verás que tal vez no termine solo... en cuanto a Iroh y Asami pronto veremos algo de ellos, y un 4 años después? Bueno, tal vez lo haga pero primero termino este... un agni Kai, de eso todavía no lo sé, pero tiene pinta de que no, aunque no he decidido todavía...

Con esto termino por ahora chicas y chicos, si alguien quiere preguntar ya saben, aquí contesto. Bueno ahora si eso es todo por hoy, hasta otra mi gente!


End file.
